Still Dawn The Saga Continues
by suzim89
Summary: My interpretation of what COULD happen, after breaking dawn, Mainly Bellas POV. I own nothing, stephenie meyer owns all rights, im only borrowing her characters, weddings, babies, volturi, vampires, werewolves, what more could you want?
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

**Still Dawn**

CHAPTER 1: FAMILY LIFE

It has been 6 years to the day since I was changed into a vampire, 6 years since I became a mother to the most precious little girl in the world, 6 years since I joined the family I had longed to truly be a part of, and, 6 years since I realised I would never have to be apart from my precious Edward ever again. The novelty never wore off, every day felt like I was in some kind of surreal dream, and I was sure Charlie was going to walk into my bedroom and shake me awake at any time. Surely it goes against nature to be this happy? But the truth was this is my reality, and its going to remain my reality, forever. Though to me, it still felt like forever wasn't long enough.

"Bella?" came that beautiful velvet voice I had loved for so long "Bella?"

"Uh, Yeah, sorry, guess I was away with my thoughts just then" he smiled me my faviourite crooked grin before continuing,

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, clearly intrigued by what could be causing me to be so unresponsive,

"Oh, just everything" I replied, still in a daze

"Everything?" he responded, cocking his head to one side "i called you 4 times, I thought something was wrong" I couldnt help but smile at this, typical edward to think something was wrong, he worries too much,

"Wrong? How could anything be wrong? Look at us, we have everything we could have ever asked for and more, nothing's ever been more right"

"Yes, of course, you're right" and with that he pulled me closer to him, I looked around our room and yet again took in everything, if I was still human I think I would be dying from lack of breathing at the sight before me, another thing I never got used to, the crystal white walls, the memory wall, with photos of all of us, mainly renesmee, but thats because she changes so quickly and we dont want to miss a thing, The poster bed we were currently laying on, draped in gold fabric, facing a wall of glass over looking our own private river. What sight could possibly be more beautiful? I was about to tell edward this when we got cut of by a shrill shreek from downstairs, we both laughed and looked at each other,

"Alice" we said together, followed by an "oh no" from Edward, who hung his head in his hands as if he was going to cry, a millisecond later the bedroom door flew open.

"Edward Cullen, You are SUCH a romantic, Bella, what did you say? I didnt hear your answer so . . . OH" she trailed off, her mouth hanging open "my bad, you didnt ask her yet did you?" her questioned directed at Edward,

"Ask me what?" I exclaimed, totally in shock, what on earth could have gottne alice this worked up? Other than shopping of course, but I cant see how shopping could be called 'romantic'

"No, Alice, I didnt get round to it, maybe in future you should learn to be patient? He answered through gritted teeth, he'd leant away from me by now and was pinching the bridge of this nose, like he always does when something goes wrong.

"Sorry, again, I'm just gonna go now, bye" and with that she flitted out the door faster than I could have believed possible letting the door slam shut behind her, which was followed by "I am soooo sorry Edward, Don't kill me, please, and Bella, Say Yes!"

"What. On. Earth. Was. That. About?" I asked, sitting bolt upright on the bed, now I was worried,

"Well, I was going to do this properly, but seeing as alice" he flinched "ruined the suprise, I guess i'll just have to come out with it"

"Edward, what are you talking about?" with that he flew across the room, into the closet, and back again in under a second.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen" he began getting down on one knee, holding out a petite jewellery box, whixh upon closer inspection I realised contained a diamond encrusted ring "Will you do me the amazing honour, of marrying me?" he said before adding "again" with a huge smile.

Im so glad I am not human right now, if I were my face would be as red as a lobster from blushing, marry him? Again? Well, that was unexpected. But then I was filled with so much joy I couldnt help myself from grinning

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I began "I couldnt think of anything better than to become your wife, again" and with that he leapt across the room and pinned me to the bed, laughing.

"really?" he asked, looking surprised

"yes, really" I laughed "why are you so surprised?" already knowing the answer before the question had finished leaving my mouth

"Well, last time it took you forever to say yes, I really didnt think you'd agree, not so soon anyway"

I could tell he was having a hard job keeping the grin off his face.

"Last time was different, I was human, I didn't..." but yet again, I got cut off by alices squealing, I kissed him again, this time pinning him to the bed, I heard the door fling open but paid no attention to it, this was nothing Alice hadn't seen before, she shouldn't walk in without knocking,

"AHEM!" I heard someone cough, ugh, Emmett, what did he want? I slowly pulled myself away from my husband to look at the door, where Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Carlisle and Esme all stood, Alice was jumping up and down like a kid in a toy shop, Jasper had hold of her shoulders, trying to keep her stood still, with no luck, Carlisle and Esme had the proudest look on there faces, Jacob looked like he was going to die of shock, probably from the scene he had found himself, pressumably dragged into, Rose was looking at her feet, trying her hardest not to intrude I suppose and Emmett was stood there looking from me to Edward trying not to laugh.

"THIS IS SO GREAT WE NEED A GOOD PARTY, DONT WORRY BELLA, I WILL THROW YOU THE BEST WEDDING EVER!" Alice shouted, running over to the bed and jumping to sit at my feet

"Alice" I hissed "Nessies asleep"

"Ooops, Sorry" she whispered back, struggling to contain her excitement

"Oh, too late" Edward mumbled, more to me than anyone else, though I was certain everyone heard it.

"Alice, I could kill you sometimes" I muttered jokingly, and with tthat Renesmee stumbled into the room still half asleep,

"Momma, whats going on? I heard shouting?" she asked, looking worried,

"Nothing baby, its ok, go back to bed, we'll talk in the morning" I answered scooting off the bed to stroke her face comfortingly

"No" she began, ratherly bluntly "I want to know whats wrong"

"Nothings wrong Ness" Jacob answered for me " Your mom just had some news and your Aunt Alice, forgot you was sleeping thats all, now come on lets get you back to bed, its 3am" he finished gently grasping her arm in order to guide her back to her room,

"I'm NOT going back to bed" she ordered, shrugging jakes hand off her and crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest,

"She definitely got your stubborness" edward quickly whispered in my ear, I grinned

"Not until you tell me what wrong?" my daughter continued,

"NESSIE!" alice began before being cut off by Edward hissing something about keeping the noise down. "OH SHES AWAKE NOW ITS OK, NESS, YOUR MOM AND DAD..."

"Alice!" my turn to hiss now, if anyone was gonna tell my little girl this it would be me.

"...have something they want to tell you" Alice finished, looking rather glum, obviously picking up on the fact I wanted to do this myself, and with that Nessie turned her head and looked between me and edward expectantly.

"Me and your Mom" Edward began, wrapping his arm around me, still insanely grinning,

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" I finished for him, Nessies hand dropped to her sides and a huge grin spread across her face

"Really?" she began, I laughed quietly to myself, "Like, again?" she asked

"Yes, sweetheart" Edward answered, I looked at him amazed that he was still grinning from ear to ear, and snuggled into his chest.

"WOW!" was the only response we got.

"I KNOW HOW AMAZING IS THIS NESS? WE GET TO PLAN A WHOLE WEDDING FOR THEM" Alice interrupted, now bouncing up and down again on the bed, nessie ran and leapt up on to them bed and straight into mine and edwards embrace. I felt something wet on my shoulder,

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I began "are you crying?"

"Yes, Im just so happy Momma"

"I'm happy too baby, im happy too"


	2. Chapter 2: Not Pink

CHAPTER 2: NOT PINK

"Okay Alice, Our little Nessie needs to get back to bed" Edward laughed, I don't know why he insists on calling Ness little, I mean, she may only be 6 but to look at her you'd think she's 16 or 17, and she hates being called little, it drives her insane.

"But Dad, I'm not tired!" Renesmee protested throwing her arms across her chest as if to make her point.

"Now come on Nessie dear, you really must go back to sleep" Esme interrupted, her soft voice could almost sound patronising if we didn't know better. Renesmee looked her square in the face "NO" she laughed before clambering over to cling to an overexcited Alice, who still hadn't calmed down enough to stop the bed shaking beneath us, as if reading mind Emmett wanted his say "You know, if we wasn't all in this room right now, I'd easily assume you two were up to something with the noise that bed is making against the floor"

"Emmett" I hissed at vampire speed "Your 6 year old niece is sitting right there!" at this time I saw something flit amazingly fast by Emmett and out the door.

"Whoa! Just saying Bell's, don't bite my head off!" before holding his hands in the air as if admitting defeat, "Come on Rose, We've got some noise making to do ourselves eh?" he added grabbing Rosalie's arm and attempting to drag her out the room,

"Emmett, behave" Rosalie murmured before turning to face me and Edward "I really am pleased for you both!" she added, a broad smile on her face , before allowing Emmett to pull her from the room at vampire speed. Ugh

Meanwhile, Renesmee had managed to persuade Alice to hide her somewhere in the house and according to Edward, Alice was now singing 'Here comes the bride' in her head, like that would help, we could just follow Ness's scent if we wanted to. I was starting to get really frustrated when I felt a sudden wave a calmness hit me, "Thanks Jazz" I smiled and nodded my head in his direction, "No problem, rather that than have you kill my wife eh?" he laughed.

Edward burst into a fit of laughter at this point, I turned and faced him about to demand an explanation when he said "Alice may be good at blocking her thoughts but Ness isn't" before turning to Jake and adding "Jacob, would you please be able to fetch Renesmee from the shed behind the pool house, Tell her she can stay up, BUT she's going to bed early tonight instead, she starts school Monday" Jacob just nodded and left the room.

Carlisle obviously asked Edward a question in his mind because Edward looked at him laughed again before answering "Emmett's considering have some fun in the pool with Rose right now"

Esme threw her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a grin just as I screamed, "Emmett if you go near that pool house I'll rip you apart with own bare hands" panic was rising in my throat, so far we'd been lucky and been able to keep Renesmee away from where it is that Emmett and Rose were during there 'alone time' and I wasn't going to have them scar my little girl for life.

"Its OK love" Edward soothed, "Jakes just about there, wait for it …."

"Aaahhhhhh! Thank-you Daddy, Come on Alice . . .!" I heard Renesmee scream, a wave of relief hit me, again partly thanks to Jasper, then I heard Emmett shout "Does this mean the pool house is free now?"

"NO!" screamed Me, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and I was sure I heard Rose as well.

"OK, well I think we'll leave these two alone for a bit shall we love?" Carlisle asked of Esme

"Of course, you probably want time to yourselves, congratulations the pair of you" and with that they were out the door.

"Um, Jazz?" Edward said, looking at him with a 'learn-to-take-a-hint' look,

"Yeah, I'm going, and don't worry, between me Alice and Jake I'm sure we can keep Ness busy for a few hours" he said, smiling at us before adding "Oh, well done bro, I never thought you'd be able to get her down the aisle again" and running out the door before the book I'd picked up to throw could reach him.

I turned to Edward and we both laughed, "Now, where were we?" he asked, pulling back on top of him before kissing me with so much passion that I heard Jasper shout something about controlling ourselves if we wanted to keep our babysitters.

2 hours later, and feeling more, satisfied, I looked up at Edward from my position on his chest and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before springing off the bed and into the closet.

"what _are _you doing Bella?" he asked,

"getting dressed, I don't want Alice completely taking over our wedding. This time I want some input too" Edward just looked at me completely stunned, mouth gaped open, and apparently, rendered speechless. "Edward, this wedding is going to be more special than the last" I began "This time it feels like we're more equal, Our child is going to be there, This time, I don't want some huge, lavish ceremony with hundreds of guests. I didn't want that last time, but I went along with it because I was frightened to loose you" I carried on choosing to ignore the 'stop-being-ridiculous' look he was giving me, "I've got you now, this is to solidify our love, and I want it to be perfect, something which reflects us, not something that Alice has been dreaming up since the day of our last wedding!" his shock seemed to have worn up at this point,

"Bella, are you actually telling me that _you _want to organise this wedding?" he asked, a smile creeping back on to his face.

"Not necessarily organise" I paused to think "More like, oversee? yes, I want to oversee Alice's plans"

"well, that's a shock to the system I must say" he grinned

"Edward, is it really so hard to believe that I want us to have the best second wedding for us?"

"No, love, of course not" he smiled, usually I would be infuriated at him, but as always, he gave me his best crooked grin, dazzling me, and caught me off guard.

"You know I cant stay mad at you when you dazzle me that way" I finished, before smiling and whizzing out the door and down the stairs.

"No Alice!" I exclaimed for what seemed like that 100th time that hour,

"But Bella, you'd look so pretty in pink!" she whined, for the last hour Alice had been trying to convince me to have an all pink wedding, like Edward, she had assumed she would be in charge of all the organising and was a little put out when I told her otherwise "But I'm _always _in charge of these occasions" she'd moaned. Renesmee, of course was all up for the idea of a pink wedding "I think its unique Mom"

"yes darling, you're right, it is unique, remind when we're planning your wedding that you wanted everything pink!" to which she of course, scowled.

"OK then, party-crasher-Bella, what colours do you want?" Alice asked,

"hmm, well I don't really want a big white wedding, we had that before" I began, sneaking a peek at Edward and smiling

"oh-my-god! Yes! Blue!" Alice shrieked, knowing my answer before I had the chance to give it "then we can have the bridesmaids in lilac, lilac and blue flowers, baby blue shirts for the boys with lilac button holes, blue . . ." I gasped, no longer able to keep up with Alice's ideas, looking over towards Edward I saw him rolling his eyes in amusement, "what the hell have you unleashed Edward Cullen?" I hissed at him, making him laugh even more,

"... and we can finish off with lilac icing on the cake! Oh this is going to be perfect!" she squealed.

Deciding that no matter how much input I tried to have, Alice would inevitably take over, I retired to the couch to be with my husband, "remind me again why we're doing this?" I asked

"Because we love each other" was his answer "and of course to keep Alice happy" he added, I felt a sudden wave of rage hit me,

"EDWARD CULLEN, IF YOU ONLY WANTED THIS TO GIVE YOUR SISTER SOME LIGHT ENTERTAINMENT, SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU, OR TOUCH YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!"

"JASPER! PACK IT IN!" Edward shouted across the room, Jasper, of course, burst into a fit of laughter and barely managed to cough out his apology,

"I'm – sorry – 'he-he' you – got to – admit -it was – 'guffaw' funny though!"

"JASPER?"

"DONT SHOUT AT HIM..." I was about to say 'its not his fault' when I felt the anger subside, I glared at Jasper from my seat feeling slightly ashamed at my outburst, Edward undoubtedly picked up on this, probably through Jaspers thoughts, and pulled me into a tight embrace,

"Don't worry love, i'll beat him for it later" he whispered in my ear making me giggle.

"What's all the shouting about down here then?" Emmett asked "Is our Eddie holding out on you again Bella? Now you're engaged again you've got to wait until your married?" I heard a loud growl rumble through edward's body in response to this,

"Jasper, can I borrow some of that anger again?" I hissed, quiet enough so that Emmett couldnt hear from his place at the bottom of the stairs, Jasper didnt even have to respond, I felt the anger coursing through my body, then launched myself off the sofa and had Emmett by the throat against the wall in under a second "EMMETT MCARTHY CULLEN, IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY SEX LIFE AGAIN WITH MY DAUGHTER IN THE NEXT ROOM, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU DONT HAVE A SEX LIFE FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?"

"Umm, yeah, sure Bella, sorry" he quivered, before I let him go and he ran back up the stairs where I could hear Rose laughing, I felt the calmness flood my body and sat back down next to Edward,

"Thanks Jazz" I finished, nodding my head in his direction, whilst leaning back into my embrace with my loving husband.

"Um, Bella?" I felt Edwards body stiffen underneath me "that wasn't Jasper"

"Sure it was, I asked him to" I responded

"No seriously Bella, I gave you the calmness, but the anger, that was all you"

I looked from Edward to Jasper, Edward just nodded his head in agreement. "Oh" was all I could manage.


	3. Chapter 3: School

CHAPTER 3: SCHOOL

"Bells, its half 6, shouldn't you be waking Ness up for school?" Rose asked, returning through the back door with Emmett, "You do know Carlisle wants to talk to us all before we yeah?"

"Yeah, I know" I grumbled, I was quite comfortable curled up on Edwards lap in the chair. I growled slightly under my breath,

"Bella?" asked Edward, "what's wrong?"

"School" I growled again "I just don't think I'm ready to let people think that Renesmee's just my sister"

"I know love, but look at it this way, how many parents get to say they go to school with their children eh?" somehow, this just wasn't comforting to me "and she needs an education, you know that"

"I know _she_ needs an education, but _I _don't" I grumbled again

"Come on Bells, we've talked about this, 6 teenagers all living at home and not going to school? Its gonna look suspicious right? And it can actually be ..." Emmett intercepted

"I know, I know, School's _great" _I mumbled with as much sarcasm as I could muster. Pulling myself up off the chair I leant forward and gave my husband a kiss, before flitting up the stairs to wake our sleeping teenage daughter, I really wasn't looking forward to today, school is so boring, I know everyone's worried that I wont be able to control my blood-lust, but really that's not a problem for me any more, just the thought of spending day after day in a classroom learning things I've already learnt over and over again its enough to drive anyone insane. The thought of going around school, pretending to be my daughters sister? Well, the less said about that the better.

"Nessie" I whispered, gently stroking my daughters arm, to no response "Ness, come on sweetheart its time to get up now" I got a low mumbled groan and "let me sleep" Nessie never has been a lover of early mornings, unless she's planning a wedding of course, but that's not something I plan on doing very often. Fortunately, her Hannah Montana alarm clock chose that moment to go off, blaring 'Best of Both World's' across the room, causing Nessie to sit bolt up right in bed, I heard a low chuckle from behind me and without looking realised it was Jacob,

"Bet your glad I bought her that alarm clock now eh Bell's?" I turned to glare at him,

"You're not helping Jacob, go get yourself ready for school" I ordered

"Hate to break it to ya Bell's but you ain't my Mom!" I let a low growl escape my lips and saw him scurry away before turning back to my half awake daughter,

"Come on sleepy head, we got to get you ready for your first day at school!" I probed trying to be as enthusiastic as possible,

"Mom, I'm not 5! stop talking" *yawn* "to me like I am"

"No sweetie, you're not 5, you're 6" I said laughing at her,

"Do I look like a 6year old to you?" she grinned

"No, but, you are my little girl, so whenever we're at home I'm afraid you will just have to put up with it" I added, poking out my tongue for effect.

Renesmee pushed the covers off her self and before either of us knew it Alice was in the room practically singing about doing her hair and make-up. The talk of make-up did the trick and Nessie was suddenly more keen to get up and get ready for school, 'typical teenager' I thought as I walked out the room to leave her and Alice to it.

I retreated to my room where I found Edward pulling his top over his head,

"Well, I think it looks better off Mr Cullen" I smirked, "even if I do say so myself" Edward just grinned at my comment, walked over and kissed me lightly on the forehead, "forget it Bella, I am not going to school with no top on!" he whispered

"damn it!" I faked disappointment "and there was me hoping you'd provide the entertainment for the day" I finished, giggling, more to myself than anyone.

"Alice laid you're clothes out in the bathroom love" he informed me. I groaned under my breath, typical Alice, the day I am able to fully dress myself will be the day hell freezes over, I quickly got dressed at sat down at the vanity to do my hair and make-up,

"ISABELLA CULLEN, DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT!" Alice shrieked, I sighed quietly to myself, it comes to something when your sister doesn't even allow you to put your own hair up. I groaned again under my breath, but it was cut short by Edwards, cold, secure arms, locking around my waist.

"cheer up love" he whispered in my ear "it could be worse..."

"How Edward? how could this be worse?" I ranted "I have to go back to school, resit all the work I done 6 years ago! Pretend to be my own daughters sister, and watch girls drool helplessly all over my husband, who by-the-way, I have to pretend is my brother slash boyfriend! How could this be any worse?"

"you could be taking gym again" he grinned, making us both burst out in hysterical laughter, remembering how awful I was at gym the 1st time I went to high school. 

"Good morning children" chimed Esme as we all filed one by one into the Family room, and settled in our seats behind the large dining table,

"Now" began Carlisle, "Most of you know the rules for school, but for those of you that don't" he paused to smile briefly at me, Ness and Jacob "we are going to run through them again. Rule number 1, the most obvious one, Keep Our Secret" he spoke like we were small children, not 8 teenagers.

"Rule Number 2, remember who your siblings are, now as always, Rosalie and Jasper, you are twins, you will use the surname Hale, and will be in your senior year, along with Emmett. Emmett, you Alice and Edward are siblings, and use the surname Cullen, Bella, I know this is going to be hard for you but you are Renesmee's older sister, and you will use your maiden name, Swan" I heard a low growl come from Edward. But Carlisle continued, "Jacob, you will of course, use your real name, and you are posing as Esme's nephew", I looked over at Jacob who appeared to be in pain, merely at the thought of it, I was sure it wasn't anything personal against Esme's but he still hasn't quite got used to the idea of being related to vampires, even if he is imprinted on Ness.

I noticed Carlisle paused and looked like he really didn't want to say what was coming next, "Now girls, you shall have to take off your wedding rings I'm afraid" he said with a grimace, all 3 of us looked down at our hands, I'm sure if we were actually capable of crying we would have, and transferred our wedding rings from our left to our right hands. Carlisle looked at us solemnly before continuing;

"Renesmee you are a sophomore and Alice has kindly agreed to pose younger so that you wont be alone, Bella, Edward, and Jacob, you are Juniors. Are we all understood?" Carlisle finished.

A chorus of 'yes's' 'yeah's' and 'sure's' erupted from the group.

"Now, do you know what cars you will be taking?" asked Esme

"Sure, Me and Rose will go in the Jeep" piped up Emmett

"Yeah, I'll drive me and Jazz in my Porsche" trilled Alice

"OVER MY PILE OF ASHES!" shouted Edward, everyone turned to look at what the problem was,

"Edward?" I asked, but he wasn't paying any attention to me, he was fiercely glaring at Jacob,

"You are NOT driving my daughter to school on your motorbike!" he scolded

"What? No Jake, No way!" I uttered, Jake's face dropped and mutter something under his breath about over protective parents causing frightened kids, Edward was about to rise to it, so I gently placed my arm on his,

"Jake and Nessie will ride with us in the Volvo, wont you!" I spat, It wasn't so much as a question as a demand, Jake looked away and again muttered something to himself

"I'll ride my bike, you can take Ness" he whined

"Great!" Carlisle clapped his hands together "Well, now that's settled then, you are all excused" he finished gesturing towards the door "oh, and kids, behave please?" he begged.

With that we all scattered into our allotted cars and made a quick exit out of the drive way.

Ramsay High School, was a lot bigger than forks high, almost twice the population, we arrived in the parking lot, to find Jake already parked and casually leaning against his motorcycle, Ness jumped out the back door of the car and ran up to hug him,

"Renesmee!" Edward scolded

"Edward! She's your sister, you cant speak to her like that!" I giggled to my self, Edward frowned at me, clearly not finding anything about the situation remotely funny, 30 seconds after we arrived, Rose and Emmett pulled up directly next to the Volvo, swiftly followed my Alice and Jasper, who parked the other side of us. Their car immediately caught the attention of the majority of the student body who were in the parking lot, but that was to be expected, they were driving a canary yellow Porsche!

Alice jumped out of the Porsche and skipped over to where me, Edward and now Jacob and Nessie were standing, "Isn't this exciting Ness?" she chimed. Renesmee looked around, taking in the amount of people who were now staring at us and scooted over to my side,

"Mom, I'm scared" she whispered, I glared at Edward and hissed "I knew this was too soon for her!" before leaning and placing my arm around her shoulders and holding her comfortingly against my body,

"Ness, you're gonna be fine baby, you've got all of us here, and there's at least one of us in every class you have, I promise"

"Don't worry sweetheart, nothing is going to happen to you" Edward added

"Can we at least go inside? Everybody's staring" she asked

"Of Course Hon" I replied, I turned to look at Alice who was mouthing 'sorry' at us, I heard the family following us as we made our way to the front office.

Due to Nessie's growth spurts we hadn't planned on starting school for another year, but she hadn't grown much at all in the last 6 months so Carlisle had come to the conclusion last week to get us into school sooner rather than later, unfortunately, this meant starting school a month into the semester.

Making our way to the office I heard multiple low growls from Edward, who was presumably hearing thoughts he didn't like,

"Edward, you cannot growl at every student we walk past!" I whispered

"Sorry love, but you should hear what they're thinking about ..." he stopped and nodded towards Renesmee. I clenched my teeth and forced myself to keep walking.

"Hi there!" came a pleasant voice "You must Doctor and Mrs Cullen's family am I correct?" I looked up into the face of a tall, slim woman, easily in her 40's,

"Yes! That's us!" Alice replied, dancing forward to shake the woman's hand.

"Well, Hello, my name is Mrs Watters, and I'm your principal, am I right in thinking that we have 3 sets of siblings, and an only child?"

"Yes, that just about sums us up!" Alice answered, "My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but you can call me Alice, this is my brother Edward Anthony Cullen" she began gesturing towards Edward who raised his hand slightly in recognition of his name being announced "and my brother Emmett Cullen" again gesturing toward Emmett, "This..." she continued "Is my adopted sister Rosalie Hale, and her Twin Brother Jasper Hale" she stopped to take a breath "and these are my other adopted sister's Isabella and Renesmee Swan" she finsished, totally forgetting Jacob, who was stood behind Emmett trying to go unnoticed.

"um, its just Bella" I interrupted, before leaning behind me and grabbing Jake's hand to pull him forward, "and this is Jacob Black, Mrs Watters, Our cousin" I finished. Mrs Watters was eyeing us warily, and I could see why, Emmett still had his arm draped protectively over Rose's shoulder who was looking around, to see how many people had noticed her no doubt, Alice was holding Jaspers hand to prevent her from jumping up and down in excitement, Edward was leaning over me and Nessie, who was still clinging to me for dear life, and Jacob was staring at the ground a little lost for words.

"Well there certainly is a few of you!" Mrs Watters exclaimed "but all the same, welcome to Ramsay High!"


	4. Chapter 4: Class EPOV

CHAPTER 4: CLASS (EDWARDS POV)

"If you'd all like to follow me, I'll take you to see Ms Perkins and she will get you your schedules"

_You can follow me all the way home if you'd like big boy _Mrs Watters thought, glancing over at Emmett. Ugh, there always has to be one doesn't there? Bella turned to look at me and I gave her a half heartened grin, before gesturing for her to follow, _Whoa, that teacher keeps eye-balling me, I'm right Eddie ain't I? _I slowly raised my head to the ceiling and back down to the floor, so Emmett would know I was nodding, _ooh, cougar, better not let on to Rose eh? She'd rip her to pieces just for looking _I stifled a slight laugh to myself, Jasper joined in, obviously picking up the woman's emotions and figuring out the joke for himself, causing Bella to raise her eyebrows at me in suspicion.

The thoughts of the other students were pretty similar to what I'd heard time and time again whenever we started a new school,

_Wow, look at them, they're all so . . . beautiful_

_They really stand out in a crowd, _

_Huh, never noticed them before, they must be new...yep they're with the principal, defiantly new._

_That guy looks hot . . . I wonder if he's taken?_

_Look at blondie over there … make-up overload!_

_That young one with the curls in pretty, I wonder if she'd let me take her out? _A low growl left my lips, Renesmee? Was that child seriously talking about my daughter? I looked over to where he was, and sure enough he was standing by his locker mouth wide open staring at Nessie. How dare he look at her like that?

Soon enough we reached the office of a Ms Tracy Perkins.

"well guys, here you go, Ms Perkins has everything you need" _oh, how I hate to leave you behind _"enjoy your 1st day at Ramsay High" and with that she abruptly turned and headed off in the opposite direction,

"Ready Ness?" My angel asked

"Yes, Mo – Uh, I mean Bella" _Oh god, how am I ever going to get used to calling Momma and Daddy by their real names? _I grinned widely at Renesmee still calling me 'Daddy'

"Don't worry Ness" I responded to her silent question, "It'll become the norm in no time"

"well come on then, lets get this over with"Jacob grimaced, pushing through our small crowd and leading the way into the office,

"Ah, welcome, you must be the Cullen family?" asked the woman behind the desk _wow, come to momma _she thought, locking eyes with me, Ugh, "I've been expecting you, I have all your schedules here" she continued, bending down to a cupboard and pulling out a rather larger file "I've taken the liberty of putting together a welcome pack for each of you, containing your own schedule, a map of the campus, and our prospectus, as well as a full list of all our extra curriculum activities"

"Why thank-you Miss" Jasper said _You're more than welcome hot stuff_

"OK, so who do we have 1st? Rhi-nez-me Carlie Swan?" She began

"Uh, yeah that's me, and its Renesmee," my poor daughter looked absolutely terrified.

"Oh, my apologies young lady, its just that that's such an unusual name, may I ask where it originates from?" she asked, leaning over to pass the pack to Nessie

"Its both my grandmothers names rolled into one" she replied, forcing a smile onto her face

"oh, I see, well its lovely" _for a porn-star name or something, seriously, who names their child that?_

Bella obviously felt my body tense because she reached out and gently squeezed my hand, calming me instantly,

"who's next? Oh yes, Isabella Marie Swan?"

"That's me" Bella mumbled "and actually its just Bella" she added reaching over and gently taking the pack the woman was holding out to her jeez_ what is it with this kids and names!_

"Next we have Mary Alice Cullen?"

"Ooh! That's me!" Alice chimed "But it's just Alice, ever since my parent locked me in an asylum at a young age, I dropped my first name" Oh great.

"I see, well here you go Alice" _another one fussed about her name, I can see why an asylum was necessary though, she's clearly a few cards short of a deck!_ Jasper, obviously sensing the anger emulating from me right now stopped her before she could read out another, "Um, Sorry Miss, we don't mean to seem rude, but we do know our own names, if you could just pass us the pile and we'll get out of your hair" he gave her his biggest, most brightest smile, completely dazzling her, until she passed him the pile of welcome packs and waved us out the door.

"Thanks Jazz" I muttered as we got outside the room,

"No probs bro, what on earth was going on in there?" he asked, I cringed at the memory "Illegal. That should be illegal, lets just leave eh?"

"Come on Ness" Rose began, changing the subject completely, lets figure out who you've got in each class eh?"

Jasper passed me my welcome pack and I whipped out my schedule;

Period 1: English Mr Edwards Rm5

Period 2: Calculus Miss Strong Rm12

Period 3: Biology Mr Ventham Rm8

-LUNCH-

Period 4: History Ms Meechan Rm1

Period 5: Motor Mechanics Mr Spiers Outdoor centre

Period 6: Gym Mr White Sports Arena

"I've got English 1st" Ness said hesitantly,

"yeah me too sweetheart" I replied,

"So have I" Bella grinned, leaning into my chest

"Me too!" squealed Alice

5 minutes later we had finally figured out that not only would Nessie not be alone in any of her classes, but none of us would, which pleased everyone, except Jacob of course, _Can't I get away from them for even an hour? I don't mind Ness, but seriously? 3 periods with Blondie and I'll be ready to chew my arm off! At least at home I can get away from her!_

"I'm Sorry you feel that way Jacob" I stated, whilst stifling a grin. _Get out of my head! _ I couldn't help but laugh slightly. Me and Jacob had discussed this many times, he knew I couldn't help it, but still got easily frustrated with me,

"Everything OK?" Bella asked sweetly

"Fine, love" I looked down at my watch, "we'd all better get going though the bell is about to ring"

"yeah, Eddie's right" I scowled at Emmett for using his annoying nickname for me "we don't want to be late on our 1st day do we?"

"Fine Da- Edward" Nessie grimaced "Lets go"

We found Mr Edwards room fine, and waved good bye to Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Jacob, who all left to their 1st period. Alice, danced her way into the class room ahead of us, me and Bella both looked at Nessie smiled and then followed Alice in.

_Look at that little pixie girl, she's so cute_

_That guy can sit by me any time, _

_I wonder if she's seeing someone? A girl that hot must be seeing someone? I hope not_

_Yes! She's in my class, maybe I'll get the chance to ask her out now, _I froze looking to the direction that last thought came from, and there he was, the child from the hall, still staring at Nessie, completely infatuated, I let a quiet growl escape my lips, too low for any human to hear, Bella picked up on it though, she concentrated for a second before _EDWARD CULLEN! STOP GROWLING AT EVERYONE! DO YOU HEAR ME? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE HEARING, I WONT HAVE YOU RUIN THIS FOR NESS! _I jumped slightly from hearing Bella's thoughts, she was letting her shield down to warn me. I nodded my head slightly to acknowledge her, and took my seat next to Bella at the back of the class.

"Good morning class!" Mr Edwards began, casually strolling into the room, "I understand we have some new students today?" glancing around the room for a fraction of a second before his gaze finally landed on us, "well, hello, you must be the Cullen family?"

I cleared my throat ready to answer him when Alice chimed in, almost bouncing off her seat "Yes sir, I'm Alice Cullen, this is my brother Edward" she continued gesturing towards me "and these are our adopted sisters, "Renesmee and Bella Swan"

"Thank-you Alice, well as you are all new, why don't you take it in turns to tell us something about yourselves? Alice, would you like to go 1st"

"OK, well my full name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, and I was adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen about 7years ago, I'm 16 and I enjoy fashion, shopping and parties!" she finished, sitting down and looking towards Ness to let her no it was her turn to talk,

"Um, well my name is Renesmee, and I'm 16, I enjoy spending time at home with my family, shopping with my au- sister, Alice" she corrected herself "I love all my family especially my Mom and Dad" she carried on, snatching a glance between Bella and I "and this is my first time in school, I've been home-schooled until now" she finished, blushing slightly, I smiled at her and waited for Bella to take her turn, I watched her stand, even though its been 6 years, I still feel protective of her, waiting for her to stumble and fall.

"Hi, My name is Bella Swan, I'm 17, me and Renesmee came to live with the Cullen's a little over 6 years ago, after my parents couldn't cope with some of the, uh, changes we were going through, my favourite pass time is being at home with my family, especially Renesmee" she finished, bending down and stroking her head affectionately.

"Hello Sir" I began "My name is Edward Cullen, I'm 17, and I like to spend time playing my piano"

I sat down hoping that would be the end of it. _Piano huh? Yes, he does look a little old fashioned, _I smiled slightly to myself again.

"OK then class" he began, once again turning his attention to the other students "if you'd like to open up your books to page 17 we will carry on from where we left off last time"


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos at Lunch

CHAPTER 5: CHAOS AT LUNCH (BELLAS POV)

Waiting outside the cafeteria at lunch time, I see Alice come dancing towards me and panic,

"Alice, where's Nessie? I thought she had 3rd period with you?"

"Jeez relax Bella, toilet break!" she laughed before whispering "she is part human you know!"

"Well, what bathroom is she using? I need to make sure she's OK"

"Bella, she's fine, in fact she'll be here in precisely 17 seconds!" she sang. I felt Edward come up behind me, "There's no need to be so tense love, I'm watching her"

"I can't help it Edward, she's just ..."

"Hey, Guys!" Renesmee interrupted, seeming a lot perkier than this morning,

"Renesmee Carlie Cul- Um – Swan!" I heard Edward chuckle behind me, "Don't ever go off on your own like that again!"

"Um, Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear "Alice just has a vision, if you carry on shouting not only are you going to cause a scene, but Nessie's gonna accidentally call you Mom in front of the entire student body!"

"Oh" I muttered, looking at Alice who was nodding her head "Well, Ness, stay close in future OK?"

"Sure" Nessie mumbled

"Hey Squirt!" Emmett hollered from down the hallway, Renesmee ran up to him and jumped up into his arms, I saw Rose, Jasper and Jacob following close behind so took the opportunity to turn and hiss at Edward "and you thought I'd cause a scene?" I saw him roll his eyes and turned back to face the rest of my family,

"Come on, lets go grab a table!" Rose insisted, leading the way into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was packed full and it felt as if all eyes were on us, I turned my head slightly to face Edward, who looked like he was in pain, no doubt from hearing what everyone was thinking,

"That bad huh?" Jasper asked, Edward just shot him a look which confirmed my suspicions. Alice was practically skipping along as if she didn't notice, Renesmee had gone all self conscious all of a sudden, Rose was hunting for the table that had the best view, Emmett was ruffling Nessie's hair trying to cheer her up and Jacob was giving Emmett an evil look for touching her. And Jasper was throwing waves of calmness at me and Edward. Even without the fact we were all pale white, beautiful and graceful, we would still look strange. Without exception, every single person we walked past turned slightly and stared, I could hear the whispering;

"do you think they're, like, all related?"

"they're soo beautiful, they must have had surgery?"

"that tall dark guy looks so out of place with them, should we ask him to sit with us instead?"

"Lucy, look who just walked in" followed by a "Wow" from a girl I assumed to be Lucy.

"Tom, stop staring and just go ask her out!" came one voice, I looked over and saw a tall dark haired teenager staring at my daughter. He strangely reminded me of Mike Newton from Forks, I felt my whole body tense and tried my hardest not to growl. Edward, picking up on my tension put his hand on my shoulder, it never ceases to amaze me how comforting that can be;

"Welcome to my world" he grinned, I cringed at what thoughts must be going through their heads right now.

"I like this table!" Emmett announced with a wide grin across his face.

Emmett and Rose waited at the table while the rest of us queued to get our lunch, as Carlisle pointed out yesterday, they are essential props that enabled us not to stick out any more than necessary. And besides, I was certain Jake would be able to eat it. Once we'd got our 'props' we all sat back down at the lunch table

"So Ness, hows your first day at school going?" Rose asked, suddenly interested

"Its OK, better than I thought it would be" Nessie mumbled into her cola, "There's some nice kids here" Edward rolled his eyes before staring wide eyed at me, I was about to ask why when I heard footsteps coming up behind us;

"Uh, Hey, Renesmee isn't it?" asked a voice that I vaguely recognised, I turned my head slightly to see Tom standing over Nessie, a hopeful look on his face, Nessie looked between him and me before nodding her head in Tom's direction,

"Cool name, well I was just wondering if..." he paused "well I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?" Edward growled, Emmett giggled slightly to himself, causing Rose to hit him round the head, Jacob looked as if he had been punched in the stomach, Alice was too excited and Jasper was throwing calmness towards me and Edward,

"Sorry, I can't. My Boyfriend wouldn't like it!" Nessie announced, I saw Edward stare at me curiously, obviously thinking the same as me. Boyfriend?

"Oh, sure OK, thanks anyway" Tom finished before sauntering back to his table

"Oh Nessie's got a boyfriend!" Emmett chimed as soon as Tom was out of ear shot,

"Shut it Emmett!" I hissed before turning my attention back to my daughter, who was hanging her head looking embarrassed, "boyfriend Ness?" I asked, Nessie reached over and touched my cheek with her palm, Pictures of Jake flowed through my mind before I heard _'I know he's not my boyfriend Momma, but I'd really like him to be one day, I don't want to upset him'_

I glanced over at Jacob, who looked like he was having trouble breathing, before winking and smiling as wide as I could, which made him relax a little.

"Well, now all the drama's over" Jasper commented, he started to say something else but I didn't notice, Alice had gone into a daze, she was having a vision, I looked at Edward who had also noticed at was concentrating on Alice, a small smile graced his lips as the vision ended

"Don't speak too soon Jazz" was all Alice said

"What's going on?" I hissed at Edward

"Just wait and see" he smiled before turning back to Alice "when?" he asked

"About 9seconds" Edward slowly got out of his chair and walked around the table to stand slightly behind Rose,

"Edward, what _are _you doing?" Rose exclaimed

"Nothing" he replied, the grin still on his face, just then I felt someone move closer to us,

"Hey hot stuff!" said a coarse voice "Fancy ditching your family so me and you can take a private ride in your Jeep?" looking over I saw a leggy brunette standing next to Emmett, her hand gripped tightly on to his shoulder,

"WHAT!" shrieked Rosalie, rising up from the table, Edward carefully put 1 hand on either shoulder and guided her back into her seat "EDWARD CULLEN LET GO OF ME!" she cried "AND YOU" she gestured towards the brunette, who was now tracing her finger up and down Emmett's arm whilst he sat there frozen "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME? TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND I WILL RIP YOU APART!" I didn't need to look to see that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us now,

"Ooh someone's touchy aren't they?" sneered the brunette

"I WONT TELL YOU AGAIN, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!" Jasper was glaring at Rosalie no doubt trying to calm her down,

"Um, excuse me" interrupted Jacob "What's your name?"

"My names Tasha, why what's yours?" she purred, now turning slightly and rubbing her hand on Jakes shoulder, causing him also to freeze in his spot, Nessie squirmed in her chair next to me, and I looked up to see Edward cringing. Nessie reached up and touched my face again _'Momma, get her off Jake … NOW'_ she thought, pushing myself off my chair I stood up and faced Tasha

"Tasha, I think its best you leave now!" I ordered

"Oh, why are one of these yours?" she's smirked gesturing to Emmett and Jacob

"No, but right now you are manhandling my brother AND my cousin" looking over at Edward who was struggling to hold Rosalie down I added "and its only a matter of seconds before my sister over there manages to struggle out of the grip my lovely boyfriend has on her" I finished gesturing to rose and Edward, Tasha looked over to where they were and shot my husband a brief smile,

"Fine I'll go" she concluded before whispering into Emmett's ear "Don't worry I haven't given up on you yet", she tottered away slowly on her heels. I heard multiple low growls erupt from the group and was surprised when one of them came from my daughter. It was only now that I noticed Alice next to Jasper, hand over her face trying to stifle a giggle,

"Something funny Alice?" asked Rosalie snidely

"Just Bella's face when she called Edward her _boyfriend" _she giggled, "she looked as if she was in pain saying it! I didn't see that much, in my vision Rose ripped her head clean off!"

"Nicely handled love" Edward whispered in my ear, I hadn't noticed him leave Rosalie's side "But why did you just tell the entire school I'm your boyfriend?" he laughed

"She was a total man eater Edward" I spat

"Ah, so you were claiming me then?" he laughed, and for the millionth time I thanked god I wasn't human any more so my embarrassment didn't show on my cheeks,

"Thanks Bell's" Jacob added

"um, yeah, thanks" muttered a highly embarrassed Emmett,

"I didn't do it for you!" I looked at Jacob and nodded slightly down at Nessie, he smiled letting me know he understood what I meant

"Come on, Lets get out of here before I do some damage" Rose ordered, getting up from the table and pulling Emmett close to her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Call

CHAPTER 6: THE CALL

"Hey Kids, How was school?" Esme chimed, she asked us this every afternoon when we got home, and after a month it had become the norm to just say "fine"

"I'm pleased to hear it" she smiled "Oh, Bella, You're dad called, he said he needed to speak to you about Jacob?" Jacob had gone back to La Push for a few days to spend some much needed time with the rest of the pack, Nessie missed him dearly and had begged me and Edward to let her go along, but she needed to go to school.

"Jacob? Why what's wrong?"

"He didn't say Dear, but he did sound awfully worried, he said it would be better coming from him" Esme answered flashing a weak smile my way.

"OK, well I guess I'd better call him, Rose, will you take Nessie upstairs please?"

"Mom, I'm not a child!" Nessie whined, being directed by Rose towards the staircase,

"Upstairs, now please!" if anything was wrong I didn't want Nessie over hearing, "Alice, have you seen anything going on back in La Push?"

"No Bella, you know when the wolves are involved I'm blinded" she shrugged

"I'm sure everything's OK Bella" Edward soothed,

"I hope so" I muttered picking up the phone, even though I had chosen Edward over Jacob all those years ago, and Jacob had then imprinted on Nessie, I still loved Jake, he was my best friend, my personal sun, it pained me to think anything could be wrong with him. I dialled Charlies number and anxiously waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad, Its Bella?"

"Oh hey Bells, I was waiting for your call"

"Esme said you needed to tell me something about Jacob? Is everything OK?"

"No not really Bells" he let out a loud sigh "Its Billy, He's had a heart attack"

"What? Oh No! He is gonna be alright though?" I asked, silently praying he answered yes,

"I've gotta be honest Bells its not looking good"

"Oh poor Billy" I sighed, Billy had never been secretive about his dislike of Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, but he was a god man, doing what he believed was right. Since Jake had imprinted on Nessie he'd been a lot more understanding about us. He hadn't even argued when we'd moved away from Forks and bought Jacob to live with us, he understood how hard it was for a wolf to be away from his imprintee. "Dad, is Jacob OK?"

"He's taken it pretty well, all things considered" Charlie sounded really upset, this must be hard on him, Billy and him had been best friends almost their whole lives "but there's been a storm and its knocked out all the telephone cables down at the reservation so he couldn't get hold of you" he paused "He has asked a favour though?"

"Go on?" I urged,

"Well, I don't really understand it but he's asked me to pass on a message, he said you'll know what he means, Just let me find the piece of paper OK?"

"Sure Dad" I heard him put down the phone and I turned to look at Edward "Its Billy, he's had a heart attack" I saw the pain my face was revealing reflected in Edwards eyes as he walked over to put his arm around me comfortingly

"Bells? You still there?" Charlie asked

"Yes Dad, I'm here" I answered talking into the phone again

"OK, the message is: 'You know I can't leave but I need her with me, She'll be safe, I'm really torn right now but I can't leave Dad, Can you ask Carlisle?'" Charlie finished reading out the message and I felt my un-beating heart break for Jacob, "Does that make sense to you Bells?"

"Yes Dad, it does ..." I looked to Edward for reassurance and he slowly nodded his head "It means that we're coming to stay for a bit, is that alright?"

"Sure Bell's any time, When will you be here?"

"Tomorrow, we have a few things to do here first but we'll leave 1st thing in the morning, Can you drop by and let Jacob know we're coming?"

"Sure thing Bells, So I guess I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah, you will Dad, Oh, and can you make up the spare room for Carlisle please?"

"No problem, I love you Bells"

"I love you too Dad" I finished, hanging up the phone. Suddenly more appreciative than ever that Charlie doesn't ask questions. I sighed and snuggled deeper into Edwards chest. He stroked my face softly before asking if I was alright,

"I'm fine, I just feel really bad for Jake and Billy" I tearlessly sobbed "Oh, and the girls, Rachel and Rebecca, they lost their Mom and now this"

"Come on Love, there's no use getting too worked up until we know everything" he soothed, stroking my hair

"Edwards right Bella, Carlisle needs to look at Billy" Alice spoke

"What can Carlisle do that any other doctor cant though?" Emmett asked, causing Edward to sigh,

"think about it Emmett, although Billy has never phased himself, the wolves magic still runs in his blood, that's gonna affect his genes, and quite possibly his chances of getting better, but without Carlisle looking at him we just don't know" he shrugged

"Esme?" I began "Will you be able to ring Carlisle at work, let him know what's happened and ask him if he'd mind accompanying us tomorrow?" I paused "I need to go upstairs and talk to Ness"

"Of course dear" I forced myself to smile my thanks at Esme and headed up the stairs,

Unexpectedly Nessie had become really close with Billy, He'd been like a 3rd Grandfather to her over the years, she loved him almost as much as any one of us.

I could hear Nessie from the top of the stairs complaining to Rosalie,

"Why doesn't any one ever tell me anything?" she spat "I'm not a small child any more!" I smiled sadly to myself and knocked on the door before entering,

"Mom? What's going on? Is Jake OK? Is he hurt? When's he coming home?" she rushed the words out, obviously desperate for an answer,

"Nessie, sit down sweetheart" I patted the spot on the bed next to where I'd sat, Renesmee looked at me with worry in her eyes "Now, Ness, we don't know the full story yet, but it seems that Billy has had a heart attack, Jakes staying with him for now, to look after him" I could see the tears welling up in my daughters eyes, so I gently pulled her into my arms, stroking her back "We are going to Grandpa Charlies tomorrow so we can be close to him"

"OK Mom" Nessie sobbed "But why can't we leave now?"

"Darling, we need to hunt first" I stated, we hadn't hunted in a few days and although I trusted myself completely I didn't want to take any chances. Renesmee nodded at me. The next 20 minutes were spent sitting on her bed, holding her close until her sobs dried up.

Edward walked into the room and smiled weakly at me, "Carlisle will come, I take it you want to hunt?" he asked, I nodded my head in response, "Nessie?" He sighed "Did you want to come hunting with me and your Mom?"

"OK Daddy" she answered, wiping the tears from her face

"That's my girl" he smiled "Come on, lets get going, or we'll never be back in time for bed"

We returned home about half 9 in the evening, we'd managed to find a couple of stray grizzlies on our hunt, Carlisle was home, but me and Edward decided we needed to put Nessie to bed before we did any talking. We tucked her into bed and Edward hummed her lullaby until she drifted off.

"Come on love, we'd better get downstairs" he sighed, holding his hand out to me,

"I'll be down shortly" I began flashing him the best smile I could manage "I promise" he nodded to me and walked out of the room.

Watching my little girl sleep I could now understand what it was that Edward had found so interesting, so relaxing, I could easily sit here and watch Nessie sleep all night, I gently reached out for her hand and pressed it to my face,

Immediately I saw Jacob in her dream, he was wearing a black suit and crying, Nessie walked up to him and put her arm around him, "Jacob, what's wrong?" she asked,

"I miss him so much Ness" Jake sobbed

"Miss who?" she probed

"My Dad, I cant believe he's gone"

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry babe" she replied hugging him tighter, she sat there holding him for a long time, soothing him whilst he cried, before he turned around to face her,

"Ness, there's something I need to tell you" he began "I love you Renesmee, I always have"

"I love you too Jake, more than you'll ever know" she smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

I put her arm back on the bed at this point, I didn't want to see any more, my poor child was so confused, she loved Jake? I knew she loved him, but I never before realised she was in love with him. It hurt her to think of Jacob upset, haunted her, even in her dreams. I kissed her lightly on the head and turned to walk away. Headed back downstairs, I decided that it was time Renesmee knew about Jake's imprint, we had never told her before, we hadn't wanted her to feel like she had no choice other than to be with Jacob. But the last few weeks had shown that she dearly cared for him, the incident in the cafeteria where she'd gotten jealous, staring at him constantly misty eyed, and now her dreams, she deserved to know the truth.


	7. Chapter 7: Renesmee's Plight

CHAPTER 7: RENESMEES PLIGHT

"Should we wake her?" Edward whispered in my ear softly, we were leaning over our daughters bed, it was 9am and we really needed to be getting on the road,

"No, she's had a rough night, let her sleep" I sighed, it was true, Nessie had woken up 3 times in the night, either crying or startled, she was clearly troubled by everything that's going on, if she wasn't tired she'd have woken up by herself, "you carry her out to the car, I'll pack her some clothes and stuff and meet you all out there in 5 minutes"

"Sure" Edward smiled gently bending down and lifting our baby into his arms, whilst I whipped around the room collecting clothes, make-up and other necessities for our trip. We didn't know how long we'd be gone, so I had to make sure we had enough, luckily Alice had restocked Nessie's closet last week so she had plenty of new, clean clothes to take, I found her holdall in the closet and filled it with her belongings. The last thing I packed was her cuddly toy wolf, Jacob had bought it for her as a baby, and she still slept with it on her pillow. I grabbed Nessie's handbag off the vanity, and her cell phone off the bed side cabinet and whizzed back downstairs just in time to see Edward closing the rear door to the Volvo. I smiled to myself as I looked through the window and saw Renesmee still sleeping soundly in the back seat with a patch-work quilt draped over her, probably put there by Esme.

"You look after yourselves" Esme began, she hated it whenever any of us were away from home, "And please give my well wishes to the Blacks" she smiled

"Don't worry Mom" Edward grinned "We will" he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, before making his way to stand next to me and holding me tight against his body, he leant down and kissed my hair. Carlisle and Esme were having a private moment and the others had already gone off to school.

"I'll sit in the back with Ness" I smiled sweetly, glancing over again at our sleeping daughter

"If you're sure love" Edward said, throwing me my favourite crooked smile, "I'm certain Carlisle won't mind riding up back?"

"I want to be near her" I insisted, kissing Edward firmly before walking around to the other side of the car and getting in. I nestled up to my little girl and pulled her over so she was leaning across my lap. I wanted to keep my baby as close to me for as long as possible. I was still stroking her face when Edward and Carlisle finally got back in the car.

"Everything OK back there?" Carlisle asked

"Fine thanks Carlisle, just making sure she's comfy, I didn't want her to put her back out"

"Ah yes, I'd forgotten what sleeping awkwardly can do to your posture" he smiled.

We'd been driving for an hour when Renesmee finally woke up,

"Good morning sweetheart" I greeted her "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure, where are we?"

"On our way to Forks sweetheart, we've still got a few more hours to go if you want to go back to sleep?"

"Actually Mom, there's something I want to talk to you about, Can you shield me?" before I had a chance to answer her though Edward looked back quickly and interrupted,

"Keeping secrets from me now?" he scoffed

"Sorry Dad, Girls stuff!" she giggled before turning back to me "Mom?"

"Of course I'll shield you sweetheart" I mumbled, stretching my shield over the both of us, "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Nessie placed her hand on my cheek, and smiled grimly,

_Momma, I think I'm in love _she thought pulling her hand away, she looked slightly unsure on whether to continue, I simply smiled at her and said, "sweetheart, you know there's nothing you can't tell me right?"

Nessie rolled her eyes and placed her hand back on my cheek _I think I'm in love with Jake, I think about him ALL the time, I'm happier when he's around, as soon as I see him I can't help but smile, I want to spend all my time with him, and I get shivers every time he so much as holds my hand! And last night, even though I'm really sad about what's happened to Billy, I was quite relieved when you said we were going there, because I just missed him SO much! _She finished,

"well, all things considered darling, I think you might be right" I smiled, she reached up and touched me again, _But how can I tell him that? And Dad would KILL me! I don't think Jake feels the same way, and I'm not ready to make a total embarrassment of myself! I just . . ._

"Renesmee" I stopped her, pulling her hand slightly away from my face, "Your father and I love you, we will support you all the way, and as for the other matter, I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised when the time comes"

"Really Mom?" she begged

"Really darling" I finished, Ness snuggled back into my chest and spent the rest of the journey there, I held her as tight as I could, realising again, just how quickly my baby was growing up, and after she told Jake how she was feeling, I'd soon loose my little girl all together. Edward kept looking at me via the rear view mirror, clearly trying to figure out what had been so important that Nessie had asked me to use my shield, But I was too absorbed in Ness to pay much attention.

"Hey, look Mom, there's Grandpa Charlies cruiser" Nessie squealed, pointing out the window, it was nearly 3pm and we'd just arrived in Forks. I sighed in relief, it felt better being back home, although it did feel a little awkward.

"Bells? Nessie?" Charlie called dashing out the front door to greet us, "I've missed you both so much!" he added, before pulling us both into his embrace. I heard Edward cough and say hello to Charlie, which Charlie responded to by nodding.

"Hello Carlisle" he said, holding his hand out to shake hands with my father-in-law.

"Good to see you Charlie, I just wish it was under better circumstances my friend" I saw my dad's face drop slightly before gesturing towards the door,

"Come on lets get my two favourite girls inside"

"Um, Dad" I began , shrugging out of Charlies arms "I think I'll help Edward with the bags"

"Oh OK, I guess we'll see you both inside then"

I watched Carlisle, Charlie and Renesmee walk in the front door before turning to Edward,

"I'm sorry about Charlie, you know how he is" I apologised, Edward laughed,

"I'm not worried about Charlie, I'm more concerned about what was so important that you had to use your shield in the car?"

"Edward, it was nothing, girls stuff that's all"

"It was about Jacob wasn't it?" he asked very matter-of-factly

"No" I lied

"Bella, you're a terrible liar" he smirked "and besides, she's was trying to keep her thoughts clean by singing high school musical songs, but she slipped a couple of times, all I saw was his face"

"You're incouragable you know that?" I laughed

"I know, but that's why you love me right?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss

"Actually..." I interrupted "I love you in spite of that"

"Hmm" Edward moaned "Love, please just tell me, I'll only worry, I know its something to do with Jacob?"

"Edward, I promised I wouldn't, but whilst we're on the subject of Jacob" I began "I think we need to start thinking about telling Ness the truth, that Jake imprinted on her"

"No Bella!" he exclaimed "We made a deal, we wouldn't tell her until it was absolutely necessary!"

"Well what if it is necessary Edward? What if she's feeling things for him too eh?" I slipped up, as soon as the words left my mouth I felt a pang of guilt,

"So that's what this is about?" he spat at me,

"Just forget I said anything OK?"

"No Bella, its not OK, its just normal teenage hormones, it'll pass"

"Since when has anything about Nessie been normal Edward? It's more than that and you know it!" I hissed, he continued to stare at me so I turned round and picked up the bags that were now on the floor at my feet,

"Lets just deal with 1 thing at a time yeah?" I pleaded "Billy needs us right now"

"Fine, but this discussion isn't over" he finished. And with that we walked into the house.


	8. Chapter 8: The Talk RPOV

CHAPTER 8: THE TALK (Renesmee's POV)

As I walked through the door with grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Carlisle I worried about what my parents were talking about outside, I hoped Mom wasn't telling dad about our silent conversation in the car, I just wasn't ready to deal with Dad's wrath of fury just yet, I was too worried about Jacob and Billy.

"Wow, Nessie, You've gotten so big, again!" Charlie exclaimed, it had been almost 10 months since I'd last seen grandpa Charlie, so I figured I would look a lot bigger to him by now, I'd aged by about 3 years!

"You know me Grandpa!" I smiled, "Hopefully this is about it for me now though" I muttered

"Yes" intercepted Grandpa Carlisle "Renesmee's growth has slowed to a usual rate now, so you shouldn't be seeing any radical changes from now on"

"Well, I'm pleased to hear it Ness, I don't like the thought of you growing up so quick, its ..." he paused "unnatural" I forced myself to stifle a laugh and could see Charlie's brain working overdrive trying to figure out some kind of rational explanation for what we were, Grandpa Charlie had known for some time now that things were different about us, after Jacob phased in front of him when I was a bay. But it always been on a need to know basis, and Charlie, didn't need to know. Mom had made it perfectly clear she wouldn't endanger him like that.

Thinking about that made me think of Jake again, I could hear Carlisle and Charlie talking about Billy, but I was too absorbed in my thoughts to pay any attention. What did my Mom mean when she said I'd be surprised? I replayed the conversation over in my head but still couldn't make any sense of it. I loved Jake, that much I knew, but could I allow myself to be with him, knowing that one day he may imprint on someone, and then I'd loose him forever. I thought about Leah, one of Jakes pack friends, (and my almost-step-aunt) even I could see the hurt she was still suffering from loosing Sam to Emily. Was I strong enough to cope with that type of rejection? And this could all be irrelevant anyway, if I told Jake the truth, he might be so disgusted that I'd loose his friendship altogether. We'd always been best friends, who was I to change that? I thought back to the dream I'd had last night, me and Jake, alone in the woods together, he told me he loved, he told me that we'd always be together, that nothing could tear us apart. But that wasn't true was it? Imprints were involuntary, he'd have no choice but to be with her, who ever she was.

The front door swung open and my Mom and Dad walked into the living room, Dad looked remarkably sad, I wondered to myself what could have made him feel that way. Dad looked at me and raised 1 eyebrow, answering my silent question. _Ah crap! You heard all that didn't you? _I asked in my head, he nodded slightly in response. You'd think that after an entire lifetime of having your own dad read every thought you had, you'd get used to being careful with your thoughts, but I never did. _Dad, I'm sorry, I can't help how I feel, please don't kill him dad. It's not his fault, this is me, it's all me. Jake's done nothing wrong. Blame me, I know it's wrong. I'm sorry I just … _Dad held his hand up towards me stopping my silent pleading. He threw me a weak smile before whispering in my ear "You don't have to apologise, we'll talk in a bit" I noticed my Mom throwing him warning glances as she sat on the sofa opposite Grandpa Charlie. She did tell dad then? I wondered. My dad shook his head slightly and took his seat next to Mom.

"So Dad, How's Sue these days?" Mom asked Charlie

"Yeah, she's, um . . . she's great" Charlie blushed with his answer, his relationship with Sue had come on in leaps and bounds in the last few years, I didn't know Grandpa before he had met Sue, but Mom had once told me that he was an awful cook and couldn't really look after himself well, so we were all glad that they had found each other. "She's down at Billy's at the moment, but she'll be home soon" he stated, looking rather embarrassed still.

"Home?" probed Mom "Dad? . . . Did Sue move in?" she asked, a wide smile spread across her face as she took in what Charlie was telling her,

"Well, Yes" he began "I was gonna tell you Bells, but I didn't want you to think I was . . . you know ..." he paused "replacing you" Mom leapt across the living room and pulled Charlie in for a hug,

"Oh Dad, I am so pleased for you!" she squealed, clearly overjoyed to know Charlie was doing alright without her.

"Congratulations Charlie" Grandpa Carlisle smiled

"Well, thanks" Charlie mumbled, Mom had now returned to her seat and was smiling from ear to ear, she moved in closer and curled up to my Dad. Normal teenagers would probably hate seeing their parents acting out such obvious displays of affection, but I didn't. I knew how much my Mom and Dad loved each other, they lived for one another, It made me realise how lucky I was. Especially recently, meeting some many other kids at school who's parents couldn't even be in the same room together let alone act like mine do. I heard Mom and Charlie talk in more detail about Sue, Charlie really did seem happy. But I just couldn't focus on that right now, I needed to know if Jacob was OK, _Dad? _I thought _Will you please take me to La Push? We can talk on the way? _I asked, hoping this would give him reason enough to take me. I saw him nod slightly before addressing the room.

"I'm gonna take Ness and head down to Billy's!" he announced "Carlisle?" he asked turning to face his father.

"Yes of course" answered Grandpa Carlisle, getting up out his seat.

"Bella, you stay here love and catch up with your dad, I'll come and get you later if need be"

"Hmm . . ." she began looking between me and Dad "OK, but be sure to give them all my love won't you?"

"I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise" my dad smiled sweetly "See you later Charlie" he finished guiding me and Carlisle out of the house and into he car.

It took us less than 10 minutes to get to the Black's house with Dad driving. Jake, hearing the car pull up outside ran out to greet us,

"Ness!" he attempted to smile, but was unable to. He looked exhausted, I wondered when he had last slept. He had dark rings under his eyes and his hair was dishevelled. I ran over to him and embraced him in my arms,

"You don't have to thank me Jacob, We did what was right" My Dad said very matter-of-factly, Most likely answering Jake's silent gratitude. Jake nodded and attempted to smile again.

"Shall we go in?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, come through, I'm really worried about him Doc, he seems better one minute and worse the next" Jake said leading us through to the small living room of his house. Him Dad and Grandpa continued talking medical jargon that I didn't even consider trying to understand for the next few minutes.

"Nessie!" greeted Sue as she walked out into the living room "I thought I heard voices" she continued, pulling me in to hold me, "How are my dear? My, you have gotten so big!"

"Hey Sue" I murmured, struggling to get out of her grip "Hows Billy?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Its not looking good I'm afraid, still, Carlisle's here now, hopefully he'll be able to help him" she answered, looking rather glum.

"Ness?" came my dad's voice "Your Grandpa and Jacob are going through to see Billy now, take a walk with me?"

"Dad, I really don't want to leave" I moaned

"Don't fret, we're just talking a short walk and we'll be straight back" I looked over at Jake and he nodded to me,

"Its fine Ness, you go, I'll be here when you get back, it's not a good idea if we all surround Dad while Carlisle's working anyway"

"Fine" I said "But only if you're sure"

"I am" he finished, squeezing my hand before leading Carlisle into Billy's room. I heard a car pull up outside,

"Oh, that'll be the girls" said Sue "They went to the store, I'd better go help them, I'll see you both in a short while yes?"

"Of course Sue" smiled my Dad before turning back to me "Come on"

We'd walked for about 15 minutes before dad sat down on a fallen tree and gestured for me to sit next to him. As soon as I was close enough he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close, I could hear him breathing in my scent, before sighing loudly.

"I'm frightened of loosing you, did you know that?" he whispered into my hair

"Loosing me? Dad I'm not going anywhere" I stated

"Not now maybe, but you're growing up so quick, It's taken me all this time to adjust to being a father, and now you're not a child any more" he grimaced "I'm sorry that you feel you can't talk to me about how you're feeling sweetheart, I've always been so concerned with protecting you that I guess I've overreacted sometimes"

"Sometimes?" I laughed

"Yes, _sometimes" _he enforced, before flashing a grin at me, the same grin he gives my Mom when he's trying to "dazzle" her as she'd put it "but I want you to know that no matter what you decide to do, I will always love you. You and your Mom are my world"

"Dad, I know that, and I love you too, It's just that I know you and Jake have … history" I sighed, remembering the stories Mom had told me from before I was born,

"Its true that Jacob and I have not had the easiest of friendships Ness, but I want what's best for you" he paused "and if being with Jacob is what's going to make you happy then..." dad looked pained "I think you should give it a try" I tried not to look too shocked at what he was saying, but if my face didn't give it away then my thoughts definitely did.

"what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying sweetheart, is that I think you should tell Jake how you're feeling"

"But what if he doesn't like me that way? What if I ruin our friendship?" I stuttered

"Sshhh" he comforted me, pulling me in tighter and wrapping his arms around me more "Trust me, nothing you could say would ruin what you and Jacob have, its special, even I can see that" he smiled "Ever since you were born you and Jacob have had this … bond, I'm not going to pretend to understand it, but I have learned to accept it" he continued, "and I happen to know that Jake thinks a lot of you too"

"Really?" I asked totally gob-smacked

"Really" he finished, looking down at me smiling, I nestled into him and returned his hug, wrapping my arms around him as tight as I could,

"Dad, you're not going to loose me, you'll always be the number 1 man in my life" I was crying now, I'd expected him to scold me for even thinking such things and ground me for the next 250 years. But instead he'd been honest with me, he'd made me realise what I had to do.

"I'm glad to hear it" he smiled. I didn't want this moment to ever end.

"Dad? Can you tell me about when you and Mom met again?" I asked, I loved hearing about how my Mom and Dad had met, and what they'd had to overcome to be together. My dad smiled down at me proudly,

"Well" he began "It was an ordinary day at school..."

We sat there for almost an hour, with Dad telling me about him and my Mom, about why he'd left, about James, Victoria, The Volturi and when they had me. I could have listened for hours to this beautiful love story. After he'd finished I turned to him;

"I think we should head back now" I said

"Yes, we probably should" he smiled

"I love you Dad"

"I love you too Renesmee" he replied kissing me on the head before we walked arm in arm back to the Blacks house.


	9. Chapter 9: Billy

CHAPTER 9: BILLY

Me and Charlie had been sat talking for nearly 4 hours now, waiting for Edward to come back. He'd told all about his relationship with Sue, about work, the problems they were having with Leah, he'd even told me about the local diner being shut down for refurbishment. He'd asked me about Renesmee, her first day at school, he'd asked about everyone in the family, except Edward that is,

"You know Dad, you've got to learn to accept Edward, he's a huge part of my life, he's my husband"

"I know Bells, it's just that every time I think about forgiving him I get reminded of the time he left, and how much pain you were in"

"That was a long time ago dad, if I can forgive him surely you can at least try to?" I begged, he smiled weakly at me

"So how are things between you two?"

"Better than ever, in fact..." I paused I was going to continue when he blurted out

"You're not pregnant are you?" causing me to laugh out loud,

"No dad, I think its safe to say I'm not pregnant, nor will I ever be" I coughed out "But" I continued, before he had a chance to ask why "we are renewing our wedding vows" I smiled.

"I think I would've preferred the pregnancy" he muttered under his breath

"Dad!" I scolded "I heard that!"

"Sorry Bells, but why exactly are you renewing them? people usually do that after 20 years or something, not after 6!"

"Its what we want Dad, its what I want" I answered emphasising the 'I' "We want to celebrate how much we love each other again, in front of our family, with our daughter. Is that so hard to understand?"

"well, not when you put it like that" he paused "in that case, I'm pleased for you" he finished before going quiet again.

"Thanks Dad" I prayed silently in my head that Edward would hurry up back so that Charlie could fuss over Ness again, just to break the tension.

As if answering my prayers, I heard a car begin to pull up outside and a few seconds later Sue came running through the door, her eyes streamed with tears, and into Charlies arms sobbing. I turned and saw Carlisle walk through the front door with a very grim look on his face,

"Carlisle?" I asked, needing to know what had happened, I couldn't make out what Sue was saying from her sobs.

Carlisle shook his head "I did everything I could, but he went into cardiac arrest. We lost him"

As if hearing Carlisle say it out loud had made it all the more real, Sue's sobs got louder and I could hear Charlie behind me desperately trying to comfort her, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Where's Edward, Where's Renesmee?" I asked too stunned to say anything else,

"We left Edward trying to pry Nessie off of Jacob, he was understandably upset, she didn't want to leave him" he sighed

"I need to" I began, unsure of what I needed to do "to … go get them … I need to see Jake" I stuttered. At that precise second I heard the Volvo pull up outside, it took everything I had in me not to run out there at vampire speed, I reached the door in time to seeing Edward walking towards the porch with a sobbing Renesmee in his arms.

"Oh Nessie, baby, I am so sorry" I cried, taking her out of Edwards grip and pulling her as close as I could. She didn't speak, just curled up into me sobbing her little heart out "Come on, lets get you inside" I soothed carrying her through the doorway and back into the living room, where Sue was still shaking with tears, Charlie was crying as well now.

"Where's Jake?" I asked Edward, even he looked inconsolable

"He stayed back with his sisters, but he said he'll be here in an hour or so to check on Ness" he answered glumly. Trust Jacob to be more concerned about Renesmee when his own father had just died.

I sat down on the sofa and readjusted my arms so I could hold my crying daughter close to me, I stroked her hair and wiped her tears from her face, but even I couldn't make any difference, the tears were flowing freely now and she was starting to hyperventilate, I'd never seen her this upset, not even when Emmett had accidentally crushed her kitten to death 2 years ago. My heart ached for her.

"Come on Ness, sit up a bit darling" I soothed, lifting my arm to raise her head as if she were a normal newborn baby, not a 6 year old half immortal who looked 16. "You need to calm down baby, I need you to calm down, just a little bit"

Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around me as I held Nessie's shaking body close to mine.

"Was she there?" I asked him

"We'd gone for a walk" he began "On the way back she heard Jake screaming and ran into the house, I caught up to her in the bedroom, Jake was still trying to restart his heart" he frowned "she kind of went into shock, I tried getting her out the room but she fought me, when Carlisle" he nodded towards his father "said there was nothing more they could do, Jacob fell to the floor sobbing and screaming, Ness went to comfort him, it took me almost an hour to get her off of him"

Renesmee's sobs were getting louder now, like Sue, hearing it had obviously made it much more real. If I could've cried, I too would have been the same, poor Billy, he was a lovely, kind man. And even though we'd had our differences in the past, he had always treated Nessie like the precious child she was, and I truly loved him for that.

Eventually Renesmee's sobs calmed down enough for her to talk

"It – it was so- so scary Mom" she cried into my shoulder

"I know baby, I'm sure it was" I soothed, still stroking her face, not really knowing what else to say

"Jake, he – he wouldn't stop screaming, I didn't know how tell help him Mom" her sobs increasing again at the memory, "Why'd he have to die Mom?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I'm so sorry you had to see that"

"Its not fair" she cried burying her face deeper into my hair. I sat there holding her for 20 minutes until she had no more tears left and she started to drift off in my arms. She was hurting so much and I never wanted to let her go.

"Come on, lets get you upstairs eh?" I whispered, slowly standing up before carrying her up the stairs. Edward followed. I took my now sleeping daughter into my old room and tucked her into bed. I heard Jake's rabbit pull up outside and looked at Edward

"I'll stay with her love, you go, he needs a friend right now" he smiled weakly before sitting on the end of my old bed and watching Ness sleep, I smiled slightly of the memories that held for us before turning and making my way back downstairs.

I walked into the living room expecting to see my best friend, but he wasn't there. Instead the scene was pretty much the same as when id left moments ago. Carlisle was sat on the end of the sofa legs crossed holding his head in his hands, I didn't need to ask to know that he felt guilty, I'd seen him act this way countless times when he'd come home unable to save a patient, he always felt guilty, like there was something more he could've done. Charlie was still in his chair with Sue on his lap, they were both crying now, comforting each other. I looked at my dad and instantly wondered how I'd feel if I'd lost him, and I felt my heart break. Pulling myself together I wondered whether it hadn't been Jacobs car I'd heard, but when I looked out of the window I saw why Jake wasn't on the room.

I walked out to the car and got in the passengers side, Jake was in the drivers seat, engine off, keys in his hand and had his head slumped across the steering wheel.

"Jake?" I muttered, touching his back soothingly, he'd usually flinch at my cold touch but he didn't, I figured he was too upset to notice.

"Um...Hows Ness?" he mumbled

"She exhausted herself crying, Edward's watching over her while she sleeps" I answered "but right now I'm more concerned about you"

Jacob turned to look at me, his face was tear stained and looked swollen from crying, his expression looked pained, and his eyes had huge black rings underneath from not sleeping. He looked me in the eye and I could see the tears welling up again. He looked like a small child again, utterly broken. No longer was he the big, strong wolf, right now he was nothing but a child, a child who'd just watched his dad die. He needed us.

"I am so sorry Jake" was all I could manage before he leant into me and sobbed.

"He's gone Bells, he's really gone" he cried, while I pulled him close and stroked his arm as comfortingly as I could manage.

I sat with Jacob for almost half an hour, letting him scream, cry, shout, whatever it was that he needed to do, then he took two deep breaths and looked at again

"I need to see Renesmee" he sighed

I nodded my head "sure" and got out of the car. He seemed weak, he wasn't able to move very fast and was struggling to keep his head up, I ran around the car and put my arm around him to support him. He was definitely a broken man.

When we walked inside Charlie came rushing up to us,

"Jacob? Are you OK? Have you been hurt?" he asked, I could understand how he'd come to that conclusion, Jake looked battered.

"I'm fine" was all Jake could manage

"Um... Dad, I'm gonna take Jake upstairs OK?"

"Yeah, sure" Charlie replied, still eyeing the broken man beside with concern. Jake's legs gave way at that point and I despite my vampire strength I was no longer able to hold him alone,

"Carlisle, can you help me?" I panicked, Carlisle raced over to us and helped me get my friend back on to his feet. He supported him from the other side and we managed to help him up the stairs. Edward obviously heard us coming because as we reached the top step he came out of the bedroom and took my place. They guided him into the bedroom where Edward had kindly placed a pile of beanbags and cushion next to the bed where our sleeping child was. Nessie, sensing Jacobs presence woke up with a start and leant over to him,

"Jake!" she cried getting out of the bed "I'm so sorry Jake, I'm so sorry" Nessie was now sitting on the floor beside Jacob, holding him as close as possible

"Hey Ness" Jacob greeted her, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, before wrapping his arms around her and crying again. I gestured to Edward and Carlisle to leave the room,

"I think we should leave them to it" I said before the 3 of us silently made our way back downstairs.

We sat in silence for hours that evening, it was 2.30 in the morning when Sue finally broke the tension,

"Should somebody check on those two?" she asked

"I'll go" I smiled. I crept up the stairs and listened outside the door for the moment, checking for any voices, when there was none, I poked my head around the door, my daughter and my best friend where curled up together on the floor asleep. I walked over and grabbed the quilt off the bed before throwing it over them before heading back towards the door.

"Mom?" Nessie whispered, causing me to jump before looking back at them "Thank-you"

"For what?" I whispered back, bending down to stroke her face

"Understanding" and with that she pulled the quilt around her and Jake tighter and fell swiftly back to sleep.

"They're both sound asleep" I announced when I got back downstairs. I went over and resumed my position in Edward's lap, curling up as tight as I could. It was another hour or more before somebody spoke again,

"I think it's time we headed up to bed" Charlie yawned

"Hmm, yes I think you may be right" agreed Sue, stretching her arms and legs

"Do you want me to throw a quilt down for you two Bell's?" asked Charlie making his way to the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah, thanks dad" we wouldn't be needing them, not to sleep anyway, but it made Charlie feel useful "Dad?" I began, jumping off of Edward and running over to him "I love you" I announced, pulling him into me

"I love you too Bell's" he replied returning my hug, it wasn't often I showed Charlie affection, but after today, I needed him to know how much I loved him. "Carlisle, I've made up the spare room for you" he added, before following Sue up the stairs to bed.

I watched him leave before walking over to Edward and holding my hand out to him

"Where are we going?" he asked

"For a walk, after today I need to take my mind off things"

"But Nessie's asleep upstairs, what if she wakes up?"

"Trust me Edward, she won't, and even if she does, the last people she wants right now is us, she won't be leaving Jacobs side any time soon, Not when he needs her"

"Carlisle, will you be alright on your own?" he asked

"I'm sure I'll manage" Carlisle grinned "Besides, I need to phone Esme anyway"


	10. Chapter 10: You Should've Called

CHAPTER 10: YOU SHOULD'VE CALLED

It had been 3 days since Billy Black had died. Carlisle had gone back home to be with the rest of his family, but would return with them next week for the funeral. Me and Edward were still staying with Charlie and Sue, But, on Jacobs request, Nessie had gone to stay with him in La Push for a couple of days. We had discussed it with him and decided that if he felt the time was right then he could tell Nessie about their imprint. But he'd said he just needed her close by right now. I never have been able to understand imprinting, but I did understand how, when you've lost someone you love, you need that special person who holds your heart nearby. Even if it is just to hold them close and not let go. That's what I'd been like with Edward, every chance I got I was curling up into him and not moving, just needing him close by. That is why Carlisle had gone home, he needed Esme. Charlie needed Sue. So Jacob needed Renesmee. Of course, that hadn't stopped Edward constantly worrying

"She should have at least called by now" he was moaning

"Edward, we've been through this a hundred times, the phone lines are still down"

"She has a cell Bella!" he snapped

"And like I told you, the signal poles are down as well" I smiled "she's perfectly safe Edward, just relax, she'll be home in a few hours"

"How do you expect me to relax Bella? Our daughter is away we can't get hold of her and she's surrounded by a pack of dogs!" he hissed

"She's 10 minutes away, and you know as well as I do the wolves won't hurt her"

"maybe not intentionally"

"Edward she's fine!" I insisted "Jacob would've let us know if something was wrong"

"How? If the Phone lines are down?" he panicked

"If something was wrong he'd have sent one of the pack to get us, it would take a matter of minutes, now stop trying to wear a whole into Charlies floorboards please!" He'd been pacing on and off for days, worrying about Ness. I missed her too, its the longest I'd been away from her since I was changed, but she was growing up. We had to let her live a life.

"Fine" he huffed, sitting down next to me.

"I'm going to check she's alright" he announced a minute later, heading towards the front door

"Don't you dare Edward Cullen! Besides, Carlisle took the car" I said getting up from my seat to fetch him.

"Then I'll run" now it was my turn to sigh,

"Edward, you can't do this every time she's away from home for more than an hour, she's growing up, we need to give her space to breathe" I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the couch "She'll be asleep now anyway, its 3am! Now, come on, I want to discuss wedding plans!" I insisted trying to distract him.

"So ring Alice!" he exclaimed, his voice getting louder

"Keep your voice down, Charlie and Sue are asleep" I hissed

"where do you think she's sleeping?" he asked, sitting down on the couch next to me

I rolled my eyes before answering "In Rach's room, like she said she would. Now seriously Edward, this is getting ridiculous, she's not a child any more"

"She's 6 years old!" he spat

"Yes, to us, maybe, but in reality she's a 16, 17 year old teenager who needs a life away from her parents!" Edward looked at me and sighed,

"I'm sorry love, I just worry about her"

"I know, but Edward you've got to relax, all of this" I said gesturing to where he was pacing moments before "isn't going to change anything" I laughed

"I'm scared we're loosing her" he admitted, his face dropping, admitting defeat

"We're not loosing her Edward, she's just growing up!" I smiled "it's normal to feel the way you're feeling, all parents go through it, I feel it too" I soothed, leaning into him

"You don't act like it" he said gently stroking my arm with the tips of his fingers

"Just because I'm not acting on it, doesn't mean that I'm not feeling it" I reminded him "believe me, I feel like going down to La Push right now, storming into Jacobs house, bringing her back and never letting her go again. But that not going to help matters is it?"

"I know ... you're right" he admitted "I'm sorry"

"Its alright to feel the way you do Edward, its natural, just please stop with this incessant behaviour?"

"I'll try" he muttered

"Thank-you" I finished, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Hey, I know what we should do to take our mind off things" he announced kissing me lightly on the head "lets go to our meadow, Its been years since we've been there!" he finished holding his hand out for me to take

"Now that" I admitted "is an excellent idea!"

It didn't take us long at all to reach the meadow, the route was as familiar as always, I still hadn't gotten use to the speed of being a vampire, and the sense of freedom it gives you. Nothing seems out of reach when you're running.

"Wow!" I exclaimed when we got there "I'd forgotten just how beautiful this place is, especially at night"

"I wouldn't call it beautiful, not with you in comparison" he whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms securely round my waist from behind.

"Hmm, I'm sure I've heard that line before" I giggled

"You probably have, but if I've repeated it then it must be true" he answered kissing me lightly on my neck

"Do you think anyone else even knows this place exists?" I asked

"I'm not sure Bella, why do you ask?" he mumbled, still kissing my neck

"Well, I was wondering if we'd get disturbed ..." with that Edward spun me around and pulled me close to him, pressing his body up against mine, kissing me on the lips, with such passion that I felt like I'd explode.

At around 5.30am we decided that we had better head back, I didn't want Charlie waking up and finding us gone, he knew too much already.

"Do we have to go back?" Edward complained, again

I smiled at him sweetly, "yes!" I then get up off the ground and dusted myself off

"Fine, but promise me we'll come back again before me go home?" he begged, slowly standing up and putting his shirt back on

"Sure" I smiled. Before heading off into the trees and back to Charlies house, the living room light was on when we got back,

"Oh damn it! Charlie got up early! What are we gonna say?" I asked Edward as we approached the front door.

"Relax Bella, we'll just tell him we couldn't sleep so went for a walk, its not technically a lie" he shrugged, making me laugh.

"Morning Dad!" I called as we walked into the living room "You're up earl-" I stopped. Charlie wasn't awake, "Mom?" I quickly let my shield down to let Edward into my mind _Oh No! Edward what are we gonna do?_

"Bella?" she asked, staring at me "Is that really you?" I hadn't seen Renee since mine and Edward's wedding, She wasn't like Charlie, she'd want explanations. I'd spoken to her on the phone, often, but had always made up some excuse or another as to why I couldn't see her, and she had no idea about Renesmee.

"Mom, what- what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well, I heard about poor Billy and got the first flight out that I could, I did try calling but the phone was always engaged"

"Edward Cullen, I could just about kill you right now!" I hissed over my shoulder too low for Renee to hear, he'd spent the last 2 days constantly trying to get hold of Nessie, convinced that the phone lines could be fixed at any minute. I looked back at my Mom and smiled,

"Yeah, um, sorry about that, we've had a lot of- arrangements to make"

"Oh don't worry, I'm here now" she smiled "Well Bella, come here, let me take a look at you, I've missed you so much" I slowly walked towards Renee looking back at Edward for a solution, he looked just as shocked as I did. Which didn't offer me any comfort in the least. When I got closer Renee reached forward and pulled me into a hug

"Oh!" she exclaimed "Bella your freezing!"

"Um... yeah..." I began

"Its a little chilly out" Edward quickly interrupted, rubbing my shoulders with his hands as if he was trying to warm them up "We forgot to take our jackets, Hello Renee" he smiled

"Hi Edward" she smiled back "Well, Bella, after all this time I was frightened you'd have changed" she began "You do look … different, I can't quite put my finger on it, but you don't seem to have aged one bit" I forced myself to smile back at her, before grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him to sit in the chair opposite Renee

"Mom, how did you get in?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject

"Luckily for me Charlie still keeps a spare key under the plant pot outside"

"Yeah- that, um, that is lucky" I stuttered "Listen Mom, I hate to be a party crasher, but you can't stay here"

"Honestly Bella, any one would think you weren't pleased to see me" she laughed awkwardly,

"Oh no Mom, its not that, its just that, well, Charlies girlfriend has moved in, its a little cramped as it is"

"Oh your Dad wont mind I'm sure, besides, its been ages since we saw each other" she grinned widely "Its so good to see you! And looking so well, I was so worried about you after I heard you'd caught pneumonia, and in June as well? Who'd have guessed?" she laughed. The latest excuse as to why Mom couldn't fly out to visit us in Birmingham, she'd rang at last minute and Alice had panicked and told her I'd been stricken down with pneumonia and wasn't allowed visitors.

I could hear someone upstairs getting out of bed, I lowered my shield again _Is that Charlie? _I asked silently, Edward shook his head slightly in response. Oh great I thought to myself, Sue's awake. I heard Sue make her way down the stairs.

"Bella? Edward? Is everything OK? I thought I heard voices" Sue called as she made her way towards the living room, she stopped when she reached the door way, "Renee?" she half shrieked

"Sue? You're Charlies new girlfriend?" Renee asked, of course they knew each other already from when Mom had lived here.

"Um, Yes, yes I am" she replied dazed, "Bella, you could have let us know your Mom was coming" she half hissed

"I didn't know" I shrugged my shoulders, trying to keep the disappointment off my face

"Well now, isn't this a surprise, if you'd just excuse me, I need to make some coffee" she smiled before walking back towards the kitchen. I thought I heard her muttering something like "the cheek of it" under her breath, Edward must have heard it too because he looked at me and tilted his head slightly towards the kitchen, gesturing for me to follow her.

"Uh, Mom, I'll be right back" I blurted, dashing towards the kitchen "Sue, I am so sorry, I had no idea she was coming" I whispered "Me and Edward went out for a walk and when we came back the light was on, we thought it was you or Dad! But when we came in she was just sat there on the couch"

"Oh, Bella its not your fault. Wait..." she paused, suddenly realising what I'd said "Did you say she was already in when you got back?"

"Um, yeah" I shrugged "I guess dad still hides the spare key in the same place he did 25 years ago"

"The cheek of it!" Sue exclaimed

"I'm so sorry Sue" I began, but she cut me off waving her hand

"You don't have to apologise dear, its not your fault, what is she doing here anyway?"

"She heard about Billy" I answered, "Sue, she needs to leave, Nessie's gonna be back in a couple of hours, I cant risk Mom seeing her, she'd know something was up, the resemblance is too strong!"

"Well have you asked her to leave?"

"I told her she can't stay here, but I think that she thinks its because I don't want to see her"

"And don't you?"

"Of course I _want _to, but she's already seen too much, she commented on how I look, she's noticed I haven't aged, and as soon as Ness walks back through that door she'll start asking questions, in case you don't remember Sue, Mom isn't like Charlie, she has this awful habit of needing to know every little detail and wont give up until she gets it, I can't endanger her like that" I sighed "I love her too much"

"Well how about this, you tell her that Nessie's Edwards niece that you adopted, like you told Charlie, she's almost stopped growing now, Your Mom's not going to notice any changes in her like he did"

"But how about when she asks why she looks so much like me? Then what do I say?"

"You blame it on coincidence, she looks like Edward because he's related to her."

"And what about how I look? its only a matter of time before she starts asking more questions"

"Again, you tell her what you told Charlie, she was told about you being ill right? When you were expecting Nessie?"

"Of course, Charlie told her" I answered

"So, you tell her that you went to some weird hospital in Alaska or something and that when you woke up you looked like this" she gestured at me "failing that, tell her you've had surgery" she laughed

"Sue this isn't funny" I moaned

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I know it isn't, but what choice do we have, she'll ask more questions if we just kick her out! And this way you get to spend some quality time with your Mom" she smiled "wouldn't you like that?"

"sure but..."

"No buts" she smiled "enjoy what time you have with your Mom, before its too late"

"Okay, I guess this could work, but I need to talk to Ness before she gets home" then I heard Charlie walking down the stairs,

"Renee?" he shouted, I looked at Sue,

"Great!" I hissed with as much sarcasm as I could manage.


	11. Chapter 11: Meet Our Daughter

CHAPTER 11: MEET OUR DAUGHTER

"What are you doing here?" Charlie was asking as I made my way back in to the living room,

"Well Charlie, I heard about poor Billy, and I just couldn't stay away, he was a good man, and a good friend to me all them years ago"

"Right, OK. That does make sense, but that doesn't explain why you didn't at least call first?"

"Oh, I did try, but the phone was engaged so I thought I'd surprise you" I noticed Charlie glaring at Edward now and interrupted,

"Dad, I think Sue needs your help in the Kitchen" I said, ushering me out of the room

"OK Mom, I've spoken to Sue, and she's agreed you can stay, but there's a few things you need to know first"

"Oh Bella! This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed

"EDWARD!" came Sue's voice from the kitchen, he kissed me lightly on the head and walked out of the room

"Yes, Mom, it'll certainly be … entertaining" I said forcing myself to smile.

"Anyway Bella, You were saying? Things I need to know?"

"Oh right yeah, well" but I was interrupted by Edward walking back into the room,

"I'm off to the shop love, Your dad's out of milk" he winked at me, holding up a piece of paper, before bending down to kiss me on the cheek, and whispering "I'm off to see Ness" too low for Renee to hear.

"Um, OK, don't be too long" I pleaded

"Don't worry I wont" he smiled "Do you need anything Renee?"

"No thank-you Edward" my Mom replied sweetly watching Edward leave the room "Oh Bella, I still cant believe my little girl is married!" she squealed

"Yes, well, we are. But Mom, there's something I really need to tell you"

"OH!" she gasped "Are you pregnant?" she gushed leaning over and running her hand on the rock hard stomach

"What? Mom, No, I'm not pregnant OK" I exhaled "But, it is to do with children"

"Okay?" she asked, sitting back in her seat looking quite apprehensive

"Well, a few years ago, Edwards brother passed away..."

"Which one?" she interrupted "Emmett or that lanky one, what's his name? Oh yeah, Jasper"

"Neither Mom, his natural brother" I sighed rolling my eyes, Renee looked at me puzzled "Edwards adopted remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. They looked far too young to be parent those two!"

"MOM!" I shouted a little too loudly "Will you please, just let me talk?"

"Oh yeah, Sorry love, what were you saying?"

I scowled at her before continuing, "Well, Edward's natural brother and his wife died in an awful accident, leaving their little girl without a home. As Edward is her only living relative, they traced us and asked us to look after her for a short while, and well, we kind of ended up adopted her"

"WHAT?" she shrieked "When? How? Where? When?" she mumbled endlessly

"Mom, calm down, its not that big a deal!"

"Not that big a deal? you adopt a baby and don't think to tell me?"

"Well, that's the thing Mom, she's not really a baby"

"Well how old is she then, 3, 4, 5?" she questioned. Charlie and Sue chose that precise moment to walk in the room,

"She's 14 actually, but she looks a lot older than she is" said Sue, winking at me as she walked past.

"FOURTEEN!" Renee shrieked "Bella, aren't you a little young to be taking care of a teenager?"

"Mom, seriously calm down or I'll have to ask you to leave again, this is exactly why I never told you before" I improvised "and for the record, no, I don't think I'm too young to be looking after her, I love her Mom, as much as you love me, she's very, special" I couldn't help the smile that crept up on to my face when I spoke about Renesmee.

"Well, where is she? What's her name, I'd love to meet her" she gushed

"She's at a friends right now, but she'll be back in a few hours. And as for her name its, uh" I paused looking at Sue for help, I couldn't tell my Mom Nessie's real name, she'd figure that out straight away

"Nessie" said Sue "The child's name is Nessie"

"Nessie? What kind of a name is that?" Renee asked

"Um, Russian, I think"

"Russian?"

"Yes, Russian. Her mother was from Russia" I smiled, looking over at Charlie who was looking extremely awkward,

"And you knew about this?" Mom turned to face Charlie now "You knew and you didn't tell me?" she shrieked

Renee's questions went on for hours, When did this happen? Why wasn't she told before? when Is Nessie's birthday? How old was she when we got her? What colour hair does she have? I made a mental note to scold Alice later for not pre-warning us. The questions still continued long after Edward had returned from his little errand, I noticed that he'd also been to the shop and bought some milk, to cover his back. Charlie and Sue had given up about an hour ago and decided that the cupboards needed urgently restocking. After another hour of non-stop questions, I heard Jacobs rabbit pull into the driveway.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad!" greeted Nessie casually as she walked through the door

"Morning Ness, how was your sleepover sweetheart?" I asked, unsure on how much Edward had told her.

"It was OK, Lucy and I just watched some films and then went to bed" Lucy? I thought to myself, before realising she'd made up Lucy as a cover,

"Well, I'm glad you had a nice time" I smiled hugging her, she touched her hand to my cheek and thought _Don't worry Momma, I got my story sorted, I'm 14, you adopted me 3 and a half years ago, my real Mom and Dad died in a car crash, oh, and my names just Nessie _she finished, I was almost bursting with pride,

"Who's this?" she asked pointing towards Renee

"Ness, this is my Mom, Renee" I smiled "she flew in for Billy's funeral"

"Hello Nessie, its lovely to meet you" Renee smiled, taking in the beautiful young girl before her

"You too, I've heard so much about you" Nessie smiled "Its nice to finally put a face to the name"

"You have?" asked Renee

"Of course! Mom's always talking about you, she tells me how lovely you are, and how much she misses you"

"aww now isn't that sweet" Renee blushed, Nessie turned her head and looked at me,

"Mom, Jacob saw me waiting for the bus and gave me a ride home, he's waiting outside, is it OK if he comes in?" she asked politely, I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face, I was so proud of her, she was playing her part well.

"Of course it is darling, you don't need to ask"

"Thanks" she smiled skipping off to the door, I turned back and looked at Edward and smiled

"Bella, she's such a lovely young girl, you've done well with her" Renee praised

"Thanks Mom" I replied, luckily we were saved any further conversation when Nessie entered the room followed by Jacob. Jake was looking a lot healthier than the last time I had seen him.

"Hey Bells!" he greeted before turning to face my Mom "Hey Renee, I don't know if you'll remember me but-"

"Of course I remember you Jacob, you were such a pretty baby" she gushed, pulling him into a hug "and my, you have turned into a handsome young man, I was so sorry to hear about your father. I rushed out here as soon as I heard, he was such a good man"

"Um Thanks" muttered Jacob looking down at the floor, "Yeah, yeah he was a good man" he smiled weakly.

"If there's anything I can do to help, anything at all" she said with a sad face.

"Well thanks, but I think we've pretty much got everything covered, but thanks for the offer though"

"You're more than welcome my boy, how are your sisters?" she asked

" They're coping, much better than I am anyway, they're managing to pull each other through"

"well do send them my love wont you dear?"

"Of course" Jake nodded "well I had better be off, things to do, you know how it is" he smiled weakly, "but I'll pop round tomorrow OK Bells?"

"Sure Jake, We'll see you tomorrow" I smiled "Thanks for everything"

"sure sure" he muttered walking out the front door.

"Wow, isn't he grown up now?" Renee asked

"Yes, well he is 23 now Mom" I reminded

"23, well, that does make me feel old" she laughed "Anyway, Nessie, why don't you come sit down with me and tell me a little more about yourself?"

Me and Edward listened intently as Renee asked our baby even more questions, including what was it like to have a Russian mother? Honestly, I swear sometime that woman doesn't have a brain. But Ness didn't slip up once, she talked about her "real" parents and how different they are to me and Edward, of course, only we knew that she was actually talking about Carlisle and Esme. Renee, thankfully, didn't know them well enough to pick up on that. Ness told her about her school, and about what it was like to live with me and Edward. She was doing so well. I felt uneasy about encouraging our daughter to lie. But I couldn't see any other choice. We left them to talk for a bit and went outside to get away from Renee's non stop questioning.

"You know Edward, I really do love her, but God does she drive me round the bend!" I laughed

"She is a bit … enthusiastic" he sighed in repose "Don't worry love, we'll make it through the next few days, and then we'll be back home, and we can put this behind us" he smiled. I moved in close to him and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you Mr Cullen" I smiled

"I love you too, Mrs Cullen" he winked


	12. Chapter 12: The Funeral

CHAPTER 12: THE FUNERAL

"Alice! Hurry up! I shouted up the stairs "We're going to be late!" The Cullens had all arrived in the early hours of the morning to attend Billy Blacks funeral, and now Alice was fussing over everyone making sure they were dressed appropriately.

"Coming!" chimed Alice as she headed down the stairs, followed by Rosalie, Esme, Emmett and Jasper, she had already approved Mine, Edwards, Nessies, Carlisles and Renees outfits about half an hour ago. Charlie and Sue had left a short while ago, and we now had less than half an hour to get to La Push.

"Mom, we need to leave" cried Renesmee, she had spent the morning on and off crying.

"We're leaving now sweetheart" I soothed, stroking my hand down her face. Edward started heading out towards the cars, so we followed.

I got into the passenger seat of the Volvo, which Jasper had kindly driven back for us, and waited for Renee, Ness and Esme to get in. The others would all be going in Carlisle's car. Rosalie had driven down in her Ferrari but, after much arguing, we had convinced her it wasn't appropriate.

"Nana Emse" Renesmee called out the window "Please hurry up. I need to see Jake"

"Alright dear, I'm coming" she sighed, kissing Carlisle on the cheek and getting into the back of the car.

"Everyone in and ready?" Edward asked, looking over at the back seat. I heard the three of them mumble in response. Edward turned to look at me and smiled weakly. Before putting his engine into gear and speeding out the driveway, I quickly glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Carlisle's car follow suit.

We pulled up outside the church around 20minutes later, the parking lot was packed, I allowed myself to smile slightly at the amount of people who had attended. I looked over at the entrance and saw Rachel and Rebecca greeting the mourners. I got out of the car, and straightened my dress. Edward came and stood beside me. I firmly grasped his and Nessie's hands and began to walk slowly towards them. I heard the rest of the family following behind us in complete silence,

"Rachel, Rebecca" I nodded my head slightly as I greeted them.

"Oh Bella!" Rachel cried, pulling me close to her in an embrace "Thank-you for being here" she sobbed before pulling away and taking a look around at the small crowd behind me that was my family, "Thank-you all for coming, Dad would've appreciated it" I smiled slightly at her before leading the family to stand at the side of the entrance, waiting for the rest of the cars to arrive.

"Mom?" Ness whispered through her tears "Where's Jake?"

"He'll be following the casket love" I soothed, once again stroking my hand down her face in an attempt to wipe away any tears. Edward, who was stood close to my side wrapped his arm around my back for comfort.

"They're just arriving" whispered Edward in my ear.

Sure enough, seconds later a black horse drawn carriage rounded the corner, followed by the entire wolf pack, with Jacob leading them. As the carriage pulled to a stop to the side of the entrance I noticed Jake search the crowds for Renesmee and attempted to smile when he found her. Instead of traditional flower arrangements, the Black children had opted to have driftwood carved with the names 'Dad' 'Billy' and 'Friend' and each one was decorated with wild flowers from the reservation. I found it very fitting for the occasion. We watched in silence as the director opened the door to the carriage and 6 members of the pack filed round, ready to carry the casket. Most of them had tears streaming there cheeks. Jacob and Sam were at the front, followed by Quil and Embry, Paul and Jared were at the rear. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rebecca's knees buckle when she saw the casket, and I noticed Rachel trying to support her. I really felt for the family, they'd lost both their parents.

We continued to watch as the procession made their way past us and into the church, Seth, Colin and Brady were following behind in single file, each carrying a piece of the named driftwood. I could hear Renee behind me whispering to Charlie about them all being such tall, good looking boys, but tried to ignore her. We filed in behind the remaining members of the pack and took our seats near the back of the church hall. When we were all seated the Vicar stood up to address us and thank us all for attending.

The service was going very pleasantly so far. But now the time had come for Jacob to read out his speech, I watched painfully as Jacob got out of his seat and made his way to his fathers casket. His eyes were swollen from crying and he was shaking with every step he took. He kept his back to the hall and when he finally turned to address the congregation, he looked a little more composed.

"Um – firstly, I want to thank each and every one of you for being here today" he began "It means a great deal to my sisters and myself that so many people who be here to honour our Dad's life" Jacob paused, looking down at the piece of paper he was holding "I – I didn't really know what I should say here, I thought about talking about what a great man my Dad was, but that didn't do him justice. My dad wasn't just a great man, he was the greatest, nobody else could come close, he was strong, independent, loving, kind, protective, the list could go on endlessly. But the best quality I feel my dad had was selflessness, even in his last few moments he was utterly selfless, he looked to me and said 'Son, when the time comes, let me go, don't exhaust yourself fighting for me'" he choked, remembering his dads words "when I was looking for something I could read out, I came across a poem, which reminded me of that statement, and if you don't mind I'd like to read it you" he paused again, recomposing himself,

"When I am gone, release me, let me go,

I have so many things to see and do,

You must not tie yourself to me with tears,

Be happy we had so many years,

I gave you love, you can only guess,

How much you gave me in happiness,

I thank you for the love you each have shown,

But now its time I travel on alone" he paused, tears again streaming freely down his face, he took a deep breath before continuing;

"So grieve a while for me, if grieve you must,

But let your grief be comforted by trust,

It is only for a while that we must part,

So bless the memories in your heart,

I will not be far away, for life goes on,

So if you need me call and I will come,

Though you cannot see or touch me, I will be near

And if you listen with your heart you will hear,

All my love around you, soft and clear,

Then, when you must come this way alone,

I will greet you with a smile, and say welcome home" Jacob finished, his usually clear voice now broken through sobs. He stepped down and stood beside Billy's casket "I love you" I heard him whisper, I was sure no one else would have heard. The sobs were now filling the hall, other than the Cullen's, there wasn't a dry eye in sight. Esme and Alice were sobbing, willing their tears to fall, I looked down at Renesmee and saw her tear streamed eyes fixed on Jacob, worrying about him no doubt, I wrapped my arm around her for comfort and pulled her in close to me.

Jacob returned to his seat,

"Billy's daughters also have a poem they wish to read" addressed the Vicar again. We all watched as Rachel and Rebecca, who still being supported by her sister took the stand.

"This is something we found that we – we feel sums up today perfectly" said Rachel, through her tears.

"Not how did he die, but how did he live?" she began

"Not what did he gain, but what did he give?" a shaking Rebecca followed.

"These are the units to measure a worth"

"Of a man as a man, regardless of his birth"

"Nor what was his church, nor what was his creed"

"But had be befriended those really in need"

"was he ever ready, with words of good cheer"

"to bring back a smile, to banish a tear"

"Not what did the sketch in the newspapers say"

"But how many were sorry when he passed away" finished Rebecca and Rachel together, in perfect unison. "Like Jacob" Rachel pressed on through her tears "we also want to thank you all for coming, it means so much to know how loved our dad was" she smiled weakly before both girls stepped down and returned quickly to their seats.

The remainder of the service passed and eventually it was time for us all to make our way to the graveside. The congregation stood as we watched the pack carry Billy's casket past us, and out the front of the church. We all followed them around to the graveside and stood in silence as the casket was lowered into the ground, Edward once again held my hand as the vicars voice rang out loud and clear,

"Into the darkness and warmth of the ground, we lay you down,

Into the sadness and smiles of our memories, we lay you down,

Into the cycle of living and dying and rising again, we lay you down,

May you rest in peace, in fulfilment, in loving,

May you run straight home in God's embrace" the vicar finished, lowering his head.

Instead of the traditional box of dirt, a box of pebbles was passed around, and each person took there turn to throw a pebble into the grave. Slowly but surely the mourners began to leave, all bidding farewell to Jacob and his sisters. The pack had insisted on filling in the grave themselves, so they were hard at work. All except Jake, who looked too exhausted to move, he was knelt down at the graveside, tears flowing freely down his face. Rachel and Rebecca had gone back to the house already.

"Mom?" Nessie whispered, pulling slightly on the side of my dress to gain my attention, I turned my head to look at her "Do you think I should go see him?" she asked

"Yes sweetheart, I think that's a good idea" I answered, trying my best to smile "Me and your dad will wait in the car, you take your time" I paused !and tell Jake he can ride back with us Esme and Renee will head back with Sue and Charlie"

"Thanks Mom" she smiled weakly,

I gently guided Edward away from the graveside, gesturing for the others to follow. We'd almost reached the car lot when someone spoke,

"That was a beautiful service" Carlisle noted

"Yes Dear, it was" Esme responded, still holding tight to her husbands hand.

"Very proper!" announced Emmett "he'd have liked that"

"Is it just me? Or was that poem Jacob read absolutely beautiful?" chimed Alice,

"It was" Edward simply said "He done his Father proud today"

**( A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I just wanted to say that the poem 'When I'm Gone' that Jacob read out, was the poem that was read at my Grandads funeral. In a strange way Billy reminds me of my Grandad. He was strong, doesn't let anything get him down, and always put his family first. This ones for you Grandad, I Miss You xxx )**


	13. Chapter 13: Saying Goodbye

CHAPTER 13: SAYING GOOD-BYE

"Oh Bella, Do you have to go?" Renee complained. It had been 4 days since Billy's funeral and Jacob had announced yesterday he was ready to go home.

"Yes Mom" I sighed "Nessie's already missed 2 weeks worth of school, We can't have her falling too far behind"

"But we haven't spent enough time together" she whined "Why don't I come back with you for a week or so?"

"No Mom, you need to go home, I'm sure Phil's missing you" I paused, trying to think of a good excuse, I glared over at Edward, but apparently he didn't have any suggestions "And besides," I continued "with everything that's been going on, we need her to get back to some kind of normality" I finished, thinking to myself that sounded like a perfectly reasonable excuse. The truth was I'd loved spending time with my Mom again, but I hated lying to her all the time. I hated having to eat the awful meals she had prepared for us, only to cough them back up later. And I knew that with every minute she was near us, she was getting closer to finding out the truth. She'd picked up on the fact that Renesmee looked like me and Edward, she'd noticed Ness and Edward having one of their silent conversations. She had even commented on the fact that I didn't look like 'the average human'. No. I couldn't continue risking her like that.

"OK, OK" she agreed, much to my relief "But promise we'll get together again soon?" she begged

"Mom, there's just so much going on right now, I mean, we've got Nessie to think about, Me and Edward have both got work" I continued, we'd told Renee that we were both working, and when she'd asked more we'd just avoided the questions "But I'll call you soon, OK?" I promised.

"Fine!" she pouted, before turning to look at me "I just can't get over how grown up you are Bella, it only seems like yesterday you were a tiny baby in my arms" she paused, I glanced quickly over at Renesmee who was sitting on Edwards lap, I knew the feeling "and now..." she continued "well now, look at you! You're a beautiful married woman, and you have a child, I just feel like I've lost my little girl"

"I know Mom, I'm sorry" I muttered, and I was sorry, I was sorry that I was hurting my own Mom, I hated cutting her out of my life, but I knew this was going to happen. From the minute I decided I wanted to be changed I knew that I couldn't keep Renee in my life. I'd come to terms with that over the years. But seeing her here in front of me, it had reopened all the old wounds. I missed my Mom.

"I love you Mom, never forget that OK?" I wrapped her up into my arms and held her close for one last time. I pulled away eventually, if I could have cried, I would have.

"Right come on you two" I said looking at Edward and Renesmee "Where's Charlie and Sue?" I asked "we can't leave without saying good-bye"

"They carried the bags outside for us love" Edward answered, walking over and kissing me gently on the head.

"OK, lets get going then" I attempted to smile

"I'll meet you all out there" Edward paused "I need to ring Carlisle an let him know we are on our way home" he lied, winking at me. He was actually going to ring Jacob and tell him we were on our way to pick him up. Jacob was all for running home, but we'd managed to convince him to ride with us. Renee was unaware that Jake lived with us, it would only spark more awkward questions.

"OK love" I replied "Come on Ness, lets get going" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder and guiding her towards the front door. I could hear Renee following.

Charlie and Sue were stood out on the porch waiting for us, huddled together in an embrace. Charlie looked at me as we walked out

"Come here kiddo" he smiled, moving away from Sue and holding his arms out to me to hug me "Ring when you get back so I know you arrived safe" he continued patting me lightly on the back.

"Will do Dad" I answered shrugging out of his hold

"Bye Grandpa Charlie" Renesmee said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Bye Nessie, you and your Mom look after each other, you hear?"

"Of course Grandpa" she giggled, before turning to face Sue "Bye Sue"

"Bye hunny" Sue responded, enveloping her into a hug. "Bye Bells" she added looking at me.

"Bye Sue, look after my Dad for me, I wouldn't want him to poison himself trying to make toast or something" I laughed

"Sure Bells, like I'm that bad" Charlie scoffed, he looked like he was going to continue, but thought better of it when he saw all us 4 women staring at him. Just then Edward walked out of the house.

"Everything OK?" I asked,

"Fine" he snapped, giving me a look that said otherwise "Are we ready?" he asked

"Yeah" I mumbled, slightly puzzled "I think so"

"Bye Charlie, Sue, Renee" Edward said, slightly nodding his head at each of them respectively.

I turned back to face my parents, and noticed Renee had tears welling in her eyes. I felt guilty, but nothing I could say would change anything now, this was how it had to be. Edward and our daughter walked over and got into the car.

"I'll ring you all soon" I promised, before going and getting in the passenger seat.

"Bye!" Nessie waved out of the window as drove out of the driveway. I saw them all wave back before turning and walking back into the house.

"I'm sorry" Edward commented

"What are you apologising for?" I asked, slightly taken-a-back

"I know how hard it must be for you to leave your Mom again" he smiled slightly

"It is hard" I admitted "But its safer this way" I paused before asking "What's wrong? Did you speak to Jake?"

"No" he admitted "I tried his cell twice but he didn't answer, so I called the house and got Rachel, she said he went out about 7 this morning and didn't say where he was going"

"Well... where could he be?" I asked, slightly panicked. Edward shrugged in response

"I know where he is" announced Renesmee from the back seat

"Where sweetheart?" I asked leaning back to face her.

We pulled up at the churchyard a few minutes later. We all looked at each other wondering the same thing.

"I'll go" I announced, getting out of the car. I walked out of the parking lot, and through the trees to reach Billy and Sarah's graves. Then I saw him, Jacob was crouched at the side of his parents grave with his back to me. I walked over, he didn't respond, but I guessed he could smell me, even if he didn't hear me.

"Hey Jake" I greeted, as casually as I could manage

"Hey Bells" Jake responded, still not turning to face me "I was just saying good-bye"

"Oh, sorry" I stuttered "Do you want me to leave you to it?" I asked

"No, No you're OK" he smiled "I'm just about done anyway"

"Its hard saying good-bye isn't it?" I asked, bending down next to him

"Yeah" he sighed "But, you'd know all about that wouldn't you?" he added wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled looking up at him.

"Well, you've just had to say good-bye to your Mom haven't you?"

"Yeah, but that's hardly the same thing Jake"

"Sure it is Bells, You know you're never going to see her again"

"Yeah, but that's through choice Jake, you've never had a choice"

"Its still the same Bells, in fact, I suspect your hurting almost as much as I am right now" he smiled "even if you are good at hiding it" he pulled closer and held me for a minute "right, I'm ready, lets go" he smiled, pulling me with him as he stood up.

"Are you sure?" I asked finding my feet.

"Yep!" he grinned, before turning back to the grave "Bye Mom, Bye Dad, I miss you"

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "Come on, lets go home" he smiled before we walked back to the car hand in hand,

"Bells? Do you think we could swing by Dad's old place before we go?"

"Sure thing Jake" I smiled leaning my head on his shoulder. I loved Jake, truly loved him, he was my best friend, and for reasons unknown to me, he seemed to know exactly what was going on inside my head. "You got some stuff to pick up?" I asked

"Just two things" he smiled , giving me a look that told me I wasn't going to find out what they were.

We'd been at Billy's house for about 10 minutes when the pack burst through the door, lead by Sam

"What are you guys doing here?" Jacob asked

"Edward rung us" answered Seth, "He said you was going home"

"You didn't think we'd let you leave without saying good-bye did you?" laughed Quil

"We'll be in the car Jake" I said, gesturing for Edward and Nessie to follow me out the door.

Less than 5 minutes later they all came bounding out the house. Jake came and got into the back of the car, waving at his friends. "I'll come visit soon, I promise" he yelled out the window as Edward began to pull away.

"Yeah, You better had!" called Jared as we headed away from the house or "you'll be needing to build an extension on the big house of yours in Birmingham to fit us all in!"

We'd been driving for about 2 hours when I noticed that Jacob and Nessie had fallen asleep in the back. I turned to look at Edward "Are you alright?" I asked, he'd seemed off ever since we'd left the churchyard hours before.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he huffed, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

"Edward, you can't lie to me" I reminded him "now tell me what's bothering you"

"Its – its nothing really" he lied

"Edward?" I scolded

"Fine, if you really want to know, its the things Jacob picked up from the house" he scoffed

"What about them?"

"Well, the first thing was fine, a family photo, a nice one in fact" he smiled weakly "but the second thing he wanted was..." he sighed "his Mom's wedding ring?"

"OK, and that's annoyed you because ..." I probed

"Because he wants it for Renesmee, that's why!" he snapped

"What?" I exclaimed "Edward that's ridiculous they're not even dating yet" I paused "he probably just wants something that symbolises his Mom and Dad"

"Oh no, he doesn't want it for now, he just wants it close by … in-case" he hissed

"I'm sure you're reading too much into it Edward, like I said they're not even dating yet"

"Look at them Bella!" he hissed, jerking his head towards the back seat "Do they really look like just friends to you?" I looked again at the two people asleep behind me again, Jacob had his body turned at an angle, his back leaning against the door. My daughter was lying across the seat, propped up against Jakes chest. With his arms wrapped protectively around her. They did, surprisingly, look really good together.

"Well, no Edward, but when have they ever been just friends?" I asked turning back to the front of the car "We knew this day was going to come" Edward didn't answer me. He kept his eyes on the road intently for the rest of the journey.


	14. Chapter 14: The truth hurts

CHAPTER 14: THE TRUTH HURTS

"This is nice" Edward whispered in my ear. It was a Saturday evening and the house was unusually quiet. Carlisle was at work, he'd been working double shifts the past couple of weeks and we hadn't seen him much. Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett had all gone hunting and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Esme was out working in the garden, the weather had been relatively bright the past couple of days so she hadn't had much chance to get outside. Jake and Renesmee had gone out for his birthday celebration, so me and Edward had the house to ourselves for a while. We were currently curled up tight in the living room chair, we could have easily used the sofa, but it didn't seem as intimate.

"Yes," I agreed "this is just perfect"

Suddenly, Edward sat bolt up right in his chair, head tilted slightly towards the door,

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked panicking

"I knew this was a bad idea" he growled shaking his head. At that moment the front door flew open and a crying Renesmee flew through it, followed by Jacob

"NESS!" Jacob shouted "PLEASE JUST TALK TO ME" he begged, reaching out to grab her hand. I flew off of Edward's lap instantly and was at her side in less than a second

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed back at him, shaking her arm so he'd let go and running up the stairs

"Nessie?" I called, before turning back to Jacob "What the hell happened?" I demanded. Jacob opened his mouth to answer me but was cut off by Edward

"I warned you didn't I? I told you to take it easy!" he growled, moving closer to Jake with every word he spoke

"I- I'm sorry" Jacob was mumbling "But I didn't expect her to react like that!" he gestured to the stairs where Renesmee had now disappeared from. Not getting any answers from either of them I ran up the stairs, reaching Nessie's door just as she slammed it shut.

"Nessie?" I called, as I knocked on the door "Can I come in? What's wrong?" I could still hear Edward and Jacob arguing downstairs

"GO AWAY!" she screamed through the shut door

"I can't do that Ness! I responded "Not until you tell me what's wrong" a second later her bedroom door flew open

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME MOM?" she screamed at me, tears flowing down her cheek.

"Ness, calm down sweetheart and tell me what's happened"

"I'M HIS IMPRINT?" she sobbed "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT?" I could see the anger coursing through her body. Now it made sense, Jacob had told her the truth. But why was she so upset? She'd told me herself that she wanted to be with Jake

"OK, Ness, calm down and we can talk" I soothed, walking into her bedroom and shutting the door behind me. I guided her by her hand and sat down on her bed beside her. "Take a few deep breaths" I told her. I watched as she did as she was asked, her breathing quickly slowed down to an almost normal rate. She hung her head in her hands and quickly composed herself. Once she looked up at me again, I continued "What happened Ness?"

She reached over and touched her hand to my face, replaying the scene from earlier that evening.

_Jacob and Nessie were sat in the Park, enjoying the dim evening light. Jacob turned to look at her, "Nessie, there's something I need to tell you" he began, she looked at him confused "Well- Ness – the thing is" he stuttered causing Nessie to laugh_

"_Come on Jake, spit it out, You're making me nervous" she laughed_

"_Well- the thing is Ness, I kind of- Imprinted on you" he choked out_

"_What!" Nessie answered confused "YOU imprinted? On ME?"_

"_Yeah" he admitted_

"_What? Are you sure? I mean, you could be confused, you- you do spend a lot of time with me" she coughed out._

"_I'm sure Ness" Jacob responded smiling_

"_How?" she asked_

"_Well I've always known, you see the thing is...?"_

"_ALWAYS?" she shrieked "what do you mean always?"_

"_Well, that's the thing, it happened straight after you were born" he admitted_

"_When I was born?" Nessie asked, dazed_

"_Yeah" Jacob admitted looking down at the floor_

"_And no-one ever thought to tell ME?" she asked_

"_No body wanted you to feel like you never had a choice Ness" Jacob started "We didn't want you to feel as if you had to be with me, I didn't want to force you into loving me"_

"_So you all lied to me instead?" she spat_

"_No, no-" he defended "not how you mean anyway"_

"_Thats exactly what you've done. You've made me feel this way about you! I never had a choice either way!"_

"_That's not true Ness, I didn't tell you because I wanted you to have a life, and as much as it would hurt me, if you did choose to be with someone else I'd let you, but I'd always be around in the background, waiting, hoping..." he trailed off, looking sad at the thought._

"_Take me home!" she ordered_

"_What?" asked Jacob, looking confused_

"_Take me home! NOW!"_

Renesmee pulled her hand away from my face, tears had started flowing down her face again,

"How could you not tell me Mom?" she pleaded,

"Sweetheart, its like Jake said, we didn't want you to feel like you never had a choice, we wanted you to grow up as normal as possible, not worrying about what might or could happen in the future" I soothed pulling her close into me

"I feel like such a fool" she admitted

"Why?" I asked

"I've been feeling, things-" she paused "towards Jacob for weeks, if not months, I was actually worried about telling him how I felt, I worried about whether it was worth taking the risk, in case he imprinted on someone else" he sobbed "and now I find out not only was my future happiness mapped out for me the minute I was born, but my whole family kept it from me!" she cried pulling away from me "You've lied to me all my life!"

"Ness, you can't look at it that way sweetheart" I insisted "I thought you'd be happy about this? You do want to be with Jake?"

"Yes, I do, and I am happy- I'm just angry that you've all lied to me for so long"

"I'm sorry you feel like that" I soothed "but we did what we thought was best at the time "and I stand by our decision" I admitted "if you'd known from a young age then you would have grown up confused, and wondering what is going to happen. You needed to realise for yourself how much you cared for him, not feel like you should care for him, just because you're his imprint" I finished, Nessie turned to look at me,

"I do love him Mom" she admitted

"I know you do sweetheart" I smiled wiping the tears from her face "and I'm sorry if we've upset you, but I promise you, one day you will see that this was the right way"

"OK Mom, I'm sorry" she sighed

"Hey," I hushed her "you don't need to be sorry, you've done nothing wrong" I comforted "you've had a shock, its understandable" I smiled

"Is Jake angry with me?" she asked

"I don't think so sweetie, I think he's more concerned about you"

"I'd better go speak to him hadn't I?" she sighed staring at the floor

"I tell you what, why don't you stay up here and sort yourself out, and I'll go downstairs and send him up in 5minutes?"

"OK Mom" she smiled

"I love you Ness" I told her before kissing her on the head

"I love you too Mom" I stood up and stroked her face once more before heading out the room.

When I got back downstairs Jacob was on his feet instantly asking questions

"Is she OK? Has she calmed down yet? Is she ever going to speak to me again? Is ..." I held my hand out stopping his verbal diarrhoea

"She's fine, she's calmed down now, and she said you can go up and talk to her in 5 minutes Jake, just let her straighten her self out first OK?"

"She's really alright?" he asked, still wary

"Yes, she's fine, no doubt she's got more questions" I paused "but she's over the worst of it now"

"I'm so sorry Bells" he apologised "and to you Edward" he added turning around to look at my husband.

"Its fine" snarled Edward "just don't you ever bring her home to me in that state again" he warned

"I wont, I swear" he promised. And I knew he meant it, I could see how much it was hurting him thinking that he'd upset her in anyway. He'd be more careful in future. I went over and sat on Edwards lap again, and curled up into his chest. I felt him stroke the back of my arm gently with the tips of his fingers, making me smile.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" I replied, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Bella, would you mind going to speak to Esme? she's undecided as to whether she should come in, she heard the shouting and panicked, she's broken 2 plant pots already" he laughed

"Sure" I smiled, climbing out of Edwards lap and heading towards the back door.

I walked out the back door and down the stone steps leading into the garden, I could see Esme working on a rose bush, and on the floor next to her was a small pile of broken ceramic.

"Hey Esme" I greeted, sitting down on the bench opposite where she was working

"Hi Bella Dear" she smiled "Is everything alright? I heard a lot of shouting but didn't know whether I should intrude"

"Its fine now, don't panic, nothing got broken" I laughed "well, nothing materialistic anyway"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked kindly

"Um- well Jake told Nessie about their imprint" I explained

"and she didn't take it too well?" Esme asked

"I'm not sure, she's more angry to be honest"

"Angry?" she looked at me confused

"Yep" I admitted nodding my head "she feels like we've all lied to her" I sighed

"Oh" said Esme "Don't fret sweetheart" she said sitting down next to me and putting her arm around my shoulder "she'll come around soon enough, she's probably just feeling very confused right now"

"Yeah, I'm just starting to question whether we done the right thing after all" I shrugged

"Every parent constantly worries about whether they're doing the right thing or not" she comforted "there's no rule book on how to raise a child, if its any consolation, I believe you made the right decision" she smiled

"Thanks Esme, that means a lot" I smiled slightly "Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked

"Wouldn't you rather be indoors with Edward?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"No" I shook my head "I can't remember the last time we did something together" I said gesturing between us.

"Well, in that case" she paused "Are you any good with rose bushes?" she laughed.


	15. Chapter 15: Relationships JPOV

CHAPTER 15: RELATIONSHIPS (JACOBS POV)

I watched quietly as Bella walked out into the garden. _What's the ulterior motive then? _I thought.

"Jacob, I don't have an ulterior motive, I was genuinely worried about Esme" Edward stated.

"Oh, Um, Sorry Man" I paused "I thought that maybe you wanted to have a go at me or something- I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you did. I know I've messed up"

"Yes, you have" Edward stated "But, you never set out to hurt her. I know you could never do that" he paused "But, you have to understand Jacob, I am her father, It is my job to protect her"

"I know, I really am sorry. I didn't, even for a second, think she'd act like that. After you told me how she was feeling about me ..." I sighed remembering the awkward conversation me and Edward had just after Dad died, when he'd told me that Ness was in love with me. " I guess I just thought that it would make things right?... oh, I don't know what I was thinking"

"She had to find out sometime" he shrugged "we always knew it wasn't going to easy" he paused as if he had something else to say, when he didn't speak I just sat back in the chair. "Jacob, I owe you an apology" I sat in silence, stunned, as he leant forward in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. Finally, he looked back up at me and continued "believe it or not Jacob, Over the years, I have come to care for you, like a brother, I know that's probably hard to believe given our history but I have. I want nothing more than to see you finally happy. I owe you more than you can imagine. But Nessie's my child, I can't help but feel protective over her. Its in my nature. I have accepted that you will be with her. It just hurts me to see it right now. In my mind she's still a child." he sighed "I am afraid I'm going to loose her … to you." I was speechless, I couldn't move. Did Edward really just say that to me? Wow! I never saw that coming!

"I'm not trying to take her from you Edward" was all I could manage

"I'm aware of that" he replied "But you of all people should know how badly feelings can affect your judgement at times" I nodded in response to him "All I ask is that you take things … slow" he shuddered. I suddenly realised what he was getting at.

"Whoa! No! I'm not even- even contemplating anything like that!" I choked

"I know, but, after tonight I have a feeling you two will be getting … closer, and all I ask is that you keep her as … innocent" he flinched "as possible, at least until the times right" was I really having the sex talk with Edward regarding his daughter? Ugh! I saw Edward laugh slightly to himself, probably at my thoughts "I'm sorry I've made you feel uncomfortable Jacob, it seems I have a habit of doing that, I can assure you its not intentional"

"Um, its OK" I coughed "But, I think that my 5 minutes are up, I should head upstairs and speak to Ness" I uttered embarrassed.

"Of Course" Edward nodded, his smile still dominant on his face. I took that as my cue to leave and dashed towards the stairs. Feeling remarkably like a naughty school boy leaving the principles office.

I took a deep breath before knocking on Nessie's door.

"Yes?" came my angels voice

"Ness, its me" I called

"Come in"

I took another breath, and then walked into the room. She was sitting at her vanity, looking as beautiful as ever, her hair cascading down her back, her cheeks, slightly flushed as always. And her eyes, Nessie's eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown imaginable. She was perfect.

"Ness," I began "I am so, sorry. I never meant to upset you like that, I ..." she cut me off, holding up her hand at me, a trait she picked up from Bella.

"No Jacob, I am sorry, I completely over-reacted, It was unfair on you, on everyone" she paused, I opened my mouth to speak, but she carried on regardless "I've had a talk with my Mom, and I do understand, kind of, But, if you don't mind, I do have some questions for you?"

"Sure Ness, anything" I agreed quickly

"OK" she began "Well, um, you said this happened when I was born right?"

"Yes"

"How soon? - I mean, Dad told me once that you were there when I was born, did it happen whilst I was being born? or later on?" she asked shyly

I laughed quietly to myself "No Ness, it wasn't whilst you were being born, at the time I was too concerned about your mother, although if I had looked over, I'm sure it would have happened"

"Right, OK, … talking about my Mom" she began "When did you stop loving her?" her question took me by surprise but I quickly composed myself and answered her.

"I never stopped loving her Ness, I just started loving her in the right way"

"You mean as a friend?" she asked

"No, more like a sister" I admitted

"But you did love her, like, romantically?"

"I thought I did" I admitted, it was true I had thought I was in love with her "But Carlisle took the time a few years ago to explain to me an interesting theory he had regarding that"

"Go on..." she urged

"Well, he believes the part of Bella that I loved, was you." I recalled "That you were destined to be here someday" I continued, Nessie continued to look at me intently, taking in every word I spoke "When your Mom was pregnant with you, I felt this..." I paused, trying to think of the right word to describe what I had felt at the time "well, I guess you could call it a pull, to be near her. She felt it too. But the second you were born and taken out the room, the pull, well, it wasn't there any more. At the time I thought it was because your Mom had died" I flinched at the memory "But then, when I went downstairs, I saw you" I finished with a smile.

"And that was when it happened?" she asked, I nodded and she continued "Well, it does all make sense now" she said, walking over to sit on the bed

"What does?" I asked

"Why you've always been here" she laughed "Why you, a werewolf, lives with a family of vampires. That can't have been easy for you Jake"

"Well, it was easier than I'd imagined it to be" I admitted "It was hard at first, but it was the price to pay, to be near you" I reached for her hand "And the truth is, I really have come to like them. I don't know how..." I choked "well, I don't know I would've coped with Dad dying it if weren't for them" I admitted "they're like a second family to me now"

"except my Dad" she laughed awkwardly

"Things aren't always what they seem with your Dad and I, we reached an understanding when you were just a baby. Its more out of habit that we pretend to hate each other now" I laughed "and besides, how could I hate somebody, who is the reason you're here now?" I smiled. Ness laughed and lent over to me, wrapping her arms around my chest.

"I love you Jake" she whispered, burrowing her face into me. I could feel the relief flooding through me, and the smile grow on my face.

"I love you Ness" I responded "I always have"

"Always?" she asked

"Yes, but not in this way" I coughed, not wanting to frighten her

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you were younger" I began "I wanted to protect you, to keep you safe. Even from your Mom" I admitted with a chuckle

"What do you mean from my Mom?" she asked, confused

"Well, your Mom was a newborn, we didn't know how she'd react to you, so I tested her. She passed of course" I smiled

"And then" I continued "as you got older, I wanted to be more your friend. I loved you. But not in the way I do now. I loved you, as a friend, a special friend. I still wanted to protect you. But I also wanted you to have everything you ever wanted. But above all else I wanted you to be happy"

"I was happy Jake" she smiled sweetly at me and then began laughing to herself "What?" I asked.

"I was just trying to imagine my Dad's reaction when you told him you'd imprinted on his baby" she laughed, a tear dropped out of the corner of her eye, and I caught it with my finger.

"Well, he wasn't exactly over joyed" I admitted "But, he knew my thoughts, he knew how much I cared for you, and that I wasn't like, lusting over you or anything" I admitted "Your Mom was more angry, she thought I was trying to steal you from her"

"Oh" Nessie moved opened and formed a small 'O' shape "What did she do?"

"Well, nothing at first" I admitted "But she did lunge for my throat after I called you Nessie in front of her for the first time" I laughed

"She never?" Ness giggled

I nodded "she sure did"

We sat talking for hours, she had so many questions, and I was only too happy to answer them for her. She wanted to know what it felt like to imprint, what it was like to be away from her. How I'd managed to keep it from her for so long. And much, much more. I answered each question as honest as possible, and watched as my answers often caused her to blush slightly.

"Jake?" she asked

"Yes Ness?" but she didn't answer me with words, instead she leapt up, pressing her body against mine. I felt our lips connect. It felt good, it felt right. Like I was finally whole. I could taste her scent on my tongue, and it didn't bother me at all. All I cold think about was how amazing it felt to have her kiss me. As she ran her hand through my hair, it took all my effort to pull away. "We've got to take this slow Ness" I urged

"But why?" she asked "I love you, you love me, why wait?"

"Because its the right thing to do" I insisted "trust me you'll thank me for it someday" I smiled. Getting up off the bed I reached my hand out to her "Come on" I urged

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Downstairs" I answered "You're family are bound to be worried about you" she begrudgingly took my hand and walked out of the room with me. I smiled to myself as we walked. We were together. Finally.


	16. Chapter 16: Roses

**[A/N: a HUGE Thank-you to the one and only Edward and Bella Cullen (aka Melissa Joyce and Katie Stilwell Gibson) for their awesome book ideas! You rock!**

**Another HUGE thanks to Lisa Moore Guthrie for her choice in film :)**

**- And the quote that Edward reads is from Chapter 5 of The People That Time Forgot by Edgar Rice]**

CHAPTER 16: ROSES

"Thank-you for all your help Bella, you've done really well" Esme praised

"You're more than welcome" I smiled.

We were heading back towards the house now. With my help we had managed to finish off what Esme had wanted doing in a little under 2 hours. We walked through the back door and into the living room. Edward was still in sat in the chair reading 'The People That Time Forgot' by Edgar Rice. I laughed to myself thinking about how many times he scolded me for re-reading Wuthering Heights, and yet here he was, reading a book that I know he's read at least 25 times. I was slightly relieved that he wasn't reading 'Pierre Chodeloros De Laclos' again, he took great pleasure in reading me quotes from it, knowing I didn't understand a word of what he was saying. Edward looked up from his book and stared at me with my favourite crooked grin.

"Everything OK ladies?" he asked me and Esme

"Fine dear" Esme answered "Bella was kindly helping with the roses, are you alright? I haven't seen you read in a while?" she asked as I headed over to sit with him. I watched as his hands clenched the covers of his book

"This is just going to take some getting used" he answered, jerking his head towards the ceiling.

"I know" I said soothingly, taking the book out of his hand and placing it on the coffee table "But we do have to, they both deserve to be happy"

"I know love" he agreed, stroking my hand as I sat down on his lap, "It's just hard when I can hear everything they're thinking"

"At least they're not arguing though?"

"I think I preferred it when they were" he growled, causing me to laugh.

"I take it they've made up then?" asked Esme

"They're still talking"

"Good!" I chimed, nestling into Edwards chest

"So, do you want me to read you some of my book?" he asked

"Sure" I answered through gritted teeth "why not?" he reached across me and picked up the book again, turning to the last page he was reading;

"At first Ajor hesitated to explain; but at last she consented, and for the first time I heard the complete story of her origin and experiences. For my benefit she entered into greater detail of explanation than would have been necessary had I been a native Caspakian" he read ""I am a cos-ata-lo," commenced Ajor, and then she turned toward me. "A cos-ata-lo, my Tom, is a woman" (lo) "who did not come from an egg" he stopped suddenly, slamming the pages of the book together.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"He's- he's kissing her, that dog is kissing our daughter!" he hissed, his body was shaking with anger and he looked as if he was ready to kill Jacob.

"Edward! Calm down!" I insisted "You're being silly"

"Silly?" he spat "Silly? There is a 23 year old man upstairs kissing our 6 year old daughter and you're telling me I'm being silly?"

"Edward- STOP IT" I growled. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs "Now- behave yourself" I warned.

Nessie and Jacob walked into the living room, hand in hand, even I could tell they were both struggling to keep the smiles off their faces.

"Are you two hungry?" asked Esme, trying to find an excuse to leave the room

"A little" Nessie mumbled, still staring at Jacob

"Well, how about I go and make you both some sandwiches" and with that she scurried out the room.

"So" I began "are you two both alright now?" I asked

"Yeah we've, um, talked" Jacob answered

"You did more than just talk" Edward spat

"Dad!" Ness exclaimed "You shouldn't have been listening"

"Believe me" he hissed "I was trying not to" Edward began waving his book in the air as if proving his point.

"Sorry" mumbled Jacob, looking embarrassed

"So you-"

"You don't have to apologise" I said cutting Edward off.

Esme came back in the room with the sandwiches a few minutes later. I was trying very hard to think of something that will break the tension,

"Shall we all sit down and watch a film together?" I asked

"Sure" smiled Jake

"I'd love too" chimed Esme

The rest of us watched in silence as Edward and Bella bickered over which film to watch. Once Jacob joined in Edwards corner and voted for 'The Transporter" we sat down to watch it. Me and Edward sat together on one couch, Ness and Jake on another, and Esme settled herself gracefully in the arm chair.

"This is nice" Esme commented "Us, spending time together"

"Yeah it is" I responded "We should do this more"

"Mom? Why don't we all go ice skating or something after school Monday?" Renesmee asked

"I can't make it" Jacob admitted "Rachel and Paul are driving up Monday afternoon to talk about the sale of the house"

"Oh, that's right" Ness admitted "Mom? Dad? I know Alice and Emmett will come"

"Sure we'll go with you sweetheart" I said before turning to Edward "Wont we?"

"Yes" Edward hissed through gritted teeth. I was going to say something the phone rang.

"I'll get it" chimed Esme,getting out of her seat and walking over to the phone. "Hello?" I could hear someone shouting down the other end of the phone, "Hang on I'll get her" she said before turning to face "Bella, it's for you" I looked at her puzzled before making my way over to where she was standing.

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"BELLA! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOU ARE GOING ICE SKATING ON MONDAY!" Alice shrieked into my ear

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"BECAUSE" she insisted "I AM TAKING YOU WEDDING DRESS SHOPPING!"

"Oh, Alice, do we have to, I kind of promised Ness now, we could go Tuesday?" I tried

"NO!" Alice screamed "WE ARE GOING MONDAY AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"But Alice..." I begged

"Now now Bella, unless you want me to go all by myself and pick out the brightest, pinkest dress I can lay my hands on I suggest you arrange with Ness for another day" she finished, hanging up the phone before I had a chance to protest. I looked over at Edward who was laughing to himself,

"She wouldn't …. Would she?" I asked. The look on his face told him everything I needed to know "Ness, how would you feel about skating Tuesday instead?"

Carlisle got home from work just before the film ended "I see the boys got their pick of film then?" he laughed, sitting on the edge of the chair and kissing Esme gently on the top of her head.

"Yes, as usual, Edward won the argument" Esme smiled "How was work darling?"

"There was a major accident on the highway, so we had quite a few casualties"

"Oh, that's awful" Esme noted

"Yes, but unfortunately these things will happen" Carlisle responded, wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders.

"Right Missy" I began, looking at my tired daughter "I think it's time you got off to bed"

"I want to stay up Mom" she whined

"I know you do, but I can see you're eyes drooping, which means only 1 thing" I smiled "Bed time!"

"Fine!" she pouted, kissing Jake quickly, before heading towards the stairs. "Night everyone" she called

"Night!" replied Esme, Carlisle and Jacob

"Get yourself dressed for bed and I'll be up in a minute!" I called after her

"I'm not a baby, I don't need tucking in any more!"

"So humour me" I laughed. I felt Edward stir underneath me, I was about to ask what's wrong when Jacob began talking,

"I really am sorry about what happened earlier" he mumbled

"Which part?" Edward growled

"Wait" Carlisle interrupted "what happened?" he asked Jake

"I told Ness about our imprint... and she kind of freaked" he admitted

"He missed out the part where he kissed her" hissed Edward

"Oh, I see" nodded Carlisle "But I take it she's alright now?" he asked

"Yeah, she's fine, like Edward pointed out... we made up" he half smiled

"Well, good, I suppose" muttered Carlisle

"Well" I began "I for one am relieved she finally knows the truth, and I'm pleased for you Jake. Even if my _husband _isn't"

"I never said I wasn't happy for them Bella" Edward defended "I'd just rather I didn't have to hear his thoughts every time he decides to start kissing her!"

"You can't have it both ways Edward!" I reminded him "Now, I'm going upstairs to say good-night to Ness are you coming?"

"Of course" he replied, getting off the sofa with me.

"Ness? Are you decent?" I called as I knocked on her door

"Yes"

She was already laid in her bed, cuddling her toy wolf when we walked in. "Just come to say good-night sweetheart" I said. Tucking the quilt in around her and kissing her on the head. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too Mom" she paused "I love you as well Dad, I just wish you'd lay off Jake a bit"

"I'll try sweetheart, now go to sleep OK?" he asked "Love you"


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: SHOPPING

"Will you please hurry up!" squealed Alice. It was the end of our final period and she was desperate to go shopping.

"Alright Alice" I hissed "We've got to wait for Ness and Rose to finish with their class"

"Fine" she pouted as we came to a stop outside Ness's classroom, I looked through the small window in the centre of the door and saw her sat with Rosalie. She caught my eye and smiled. Just then, the teacher excused them.

I watched in silence as the other kids filed out the classroom, chattering excitedly to themselves. Nessie came bouncing out the room,

"Are we going shopping now?" she squealed excitedly

"Yes sweetheart" I answered, laughing to myself at her enthusiasm.

"Right, Rose you ready?" asked Alice

"Sure am" she smiled.

"How was school today Ness?" I asked

"Fine" she muttered "Tom's still bugging me for that date, even though I told him I was with someone"

"Sounds familiar eh Bells?" Rosalie smirked

"What does she mean?" Ness asked me

"Well, what I was at school. There was a boy there called Mike, he was forever asking me out. Even when he knew I was with you Dad" I flinched recalling the memory.

The four of us headed out to the parking lot, Alice and Ness where talking excitedly about what dresses they're on the look out for. Once we got in my car I turned to Alice

"Where are we going first then?" I asked

"Judy's Boutique and Bridal in Birmingham Centre" she chimed, bouncing up and down excitedly in her seat.

"OK, lets get going" I faked a smile

We pulled up outside the boutique and I sighed loudly as I looked at window display. It was beautiful, I mean, out of this world beautiful! Alice looked over at me from her seat and smiled, before turning towards the back-seat,

"Now, Ness" she began "You have to remember not to think of any dresses you see once we're home" she ordered "if it helps then spend some time memorising a random dress"

"Yes Aunt Alice" Ness agreed "Can we go shopping now?" she giggled

"Come on ladies" said Rosalie getting out the car. I took the opportunity to let out a silent scream and followed them, begrudgingly into the shop.

"Hi, Can I help you?" asked the sales assistant

"Yes!" chimed Alice, stepping forward to shake the woman's hand"We are looking for the perfect wedding dress for my sister here" she gestured towards me "and we also need 3 bridesmaid dresses"

"Well, I am sure we can help you. Do you have a colour scheme in mind?" she asked politely

"Pink!" Alice squealed

"OVER MY DEAD BODY ALICE!" I hissed at her

"Relax Bella!" she laughed "I was only kidding, She wants pale blue and lilac" Alice calmly told the woman.

"Excellent choice" she smiled, leading us over to a section of the shop dedicated to coloured dresses.

Alice, Ness and Rose all squealed when they saw all the dresses lined up in front of them, even I had to admit, most of them were breath taking. The three of them immediately started picking out dresses and shoving them my way. Alice, of course, was still trying to convince me to wear pink, and every so often would throw me a pink dress. They'd been scanning the shop for almost 20 minutes when I snapped "That's it!" I growled "Go and look for your dresses. I want to look for myself"

"But -" Alice began

"GO!"

"Mom?"

"Nessie, go with your aunts and pick out your dresses please!" I said through clenched teeth. I watched quietly as they all scattered off into different directions.

I slowly mad by way through the seemingly endless racks on dresses, eyeing each one in detail. I stumbled across a blue dress with yellow fringing at the bottom "Yuck" I whispered to myself. After about half an hour I had finally picked 3 to try on. The assistant escorted me to the changing room and assisted me with lifting the first one over my head. It was a light blue silk 'mermaid' style dress. I could feel it fighting tightly around the tops of my legs and supporting my torso. I turned to see my reflection in the full length mirror. It looked nice. It looked great actually. But something was missing, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Lets try the next one" I sighed to the assistant, who I now realised, via her name tag, was called Beth. She smiled sweetly at me before helping me out of the dress. The next dress I had to try was what Beth had called an 'Empire Line Dress' it flowed freely from just under my chest. It was a beautiful shade of light blue, with intricate detailing below the neck area. I turned and looked in the mirror, but, again, it just didn't look right. I shook my head slightly "No, I don't think this is it either" I muttered "sorry"

"Oh, do not apologise Ms Cullen, a lady must feel comfortable on her big day" she smiled at me.

"Well" I sighed "Maybe this last dress is the one for me" I comforted myself. The last dress I had chosen was a completely different style to the others. This one was much bigger and much more fairytale like. It reminded me of Cinderella. I held up by arms and felt the fabric against my body as Beth lifted it over my head. I gasped slightly at how good the lace felt against my cold, hard skin. It had short sleeves and beautiful detail on the bodice. The skirt itself was full, and caught up in places to create a billowing fullness. And then follows on to a short but beautiful train, that was also caught in bustles and pleats. I turned to look at myself in the mirror and gasped. Surely that can't be me? I thought to myself.

"You look stunning Ms Cullen" Beth commented, and she was right. I did.

"Alice?" I called as loud as my stunned voice could carry.

"What? Bella what's-" she stopped as I pulled back the curtains and stepped out onto the shop floor. Her mouth dropped open. Ness and Rose came running along behind. But they too both froze to star at me. If I could have cried I would have.

"Its- Its like it was made for you" Alice noted

"Yeah Mo- Um, I mean Bella. You look outstanding" she choked, a lone tear rolling down her face.

"This is the one" I managed to say.

All three of them nodded their heads in approval.

"Are you sure Ms Cullen?" asked Beth "we have many more dresses available?"

"I'm sure" I nodded "nothing I tried now could come close to this"

After I had gotten out of my dream dress I headed back out to the shop floor to find the rest of my family. I found that the three of them had settled on simple lilac dresses. I waited patiently as they all tried them on. One by one they walked out of the dressing room. Rosalie looked as stunning as ever. Alice looked, if possible, even more graceful and fairy like. But it was my daughter that surprised me. She walked gracefully out of the dressing room, practically gleaming. She looked heart heartbreakingly beautiful.

"What do you think?" she asked me innocently. I got up out of my seat and walked toward her. Placing one hand on either of her cheeks lightly I told her "Renesmee Cullen" I began "You, are _the _ most beautiful girl in the world" I choked

"Aww Mom" she whispered, picking up on the emotion in my voice.

I let Alice and Ness pick out the shoes to go with our dresses. I sat talking with Rosalie,

"She's too grown up isn't she?" Rose asked leaning over and nudging me playfully with her shoulder,

"Too grown up" I admitted, not taking my eyes off my little girl once "It scares me at times" I half smiled.

"I can see that" Rose smiled back at me "For what its worth Bella, I think you are handling things really well. A lot better than can be said for my brother"

"I don't see that I have choice" I sighed

"You don't, and that's why I'm proud of you" she smiled at me

"Thanks Rose" I tried to smile.

"Bella! We've found them! The perfect shoes!" chimed Alice running over to us.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: MAID OF HONOUR

We pulled up outside the house and we were all excited. Esme heard the car and rushed out of the house excitedly to greet us, Edward wasn't far behind.

"So, how did you get on?" Esme asked

"Great" I answered

"Yes" chimed Alice "Who'd have known your wife has such great taste Edward? I'll make a great shopping companion out of her yet" she quipped, throwing a bright smile my way.

"I'm just glad you're home love" Edward whispered into my hair as he greeted me "I've missed you" I smiled to myself and was about to tell him I'd missed him too but I got cut off.

"Okay, enough of the lovey dovey stuff Edward!" Rose interrupted "You have to go inside now! We've got unpacking to do" she ordered. Edward kissed me lightly on the head and turned, reluctantly, back towards the house. I could have sworn I heard him growl slightly to himself.

We got inside and rushed up the stairs, carrying bags of dresses, shoes, handbags and such like with us. Esme gushed over the bridesmaids dresses in delight. "You'll all look so beautiful" she sighed "I'm so proud"

"Well Esme, there's still one more dress we need to buy" I teased. Alice gasped, smiling widely. She had obviously seen what I was about to do. They all knew I had planned to ask Esme, but they didn't know when.

"Oh love" she sighed apologetically. She was obviously unaware of what I had meant "Didn't you get your dress today? Not to worry I'm sure you'll find one soon"

"No, no Esme, I got mine" I laughed "But we need yours"

"Mine?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Of course, I can't get married with a maid of honour can I?" Esme stared at me, her mouth hanging open for a second, before she quickly regained her usual soft composure.

"Me?" she asked, trying to hide the shock in her voice.

"Of course" I smiled "Who else?"

"Oh Bella dear, I'd be honoured!" she exclaimed pulling me close to her and wrapping her arms loving around me. "But I thought you'd have picked one of the girls"

"Esme, you _are _one of girls" I assured her "and there's no one I'd love to have by my side more than you" I smiled "and besides, the others agree with me, you're the best woman for the job" I looked over to see my daughter and two sisters all stood smiling proudly at the scene before them.

"Well, in that case..." smiled Esme "does your maid of honour get to see your dress?"

"Of course" I answered making my way over towards the bed. Where my dress laid hidden inside its black bag.

"Wait!" screeched Alice

"What?" I asked, slightly taken-a-back. I immediately stopped what I was doing and turned to look at Alice.

"JASPER!" Alice shouted. Within seconds Jasper was at the bedroom door knocking to ask for permission to enter "Well come in then!" sighed Alice

"You called?" he asked

"Yes, I need you to do me a favour" she began "Can you go downstairs and take Edward somewhere away from the house? Esme's good at hiding her thoughts, but I don't want to risk him seeing anything when she's caught off guard"

"Um, OK, but where do you suggest I take him?" he asked. A few seconds passed before Alice answered

"I know!" she squealed "Ness, you're having a takeaway as a treat tonight, what do you fancy?" she asked turning to face her

"McDonald?" she answered

"Perfect!" chimed Alice, clearly pleased with Ness's answer "That's at least a 10 minute drive away, even with Edward driving. You got that Jazz?" she asked

"Sure, I'll shout when we're leaving" he shrugged, making his way back out the door

"Good idea Alice" praised Rose "Did you see something?"

"No, But its just so beautiful that even Esme wont be able to hide her reaction" she smiled.

A few minutes passed and we all talked excitedly about wedding plans. Me and Esme decided I would take the afternoon off school tomorrow and she would come pick me up so we could go shopping for her dress.

"Alright Alice, we're leaving now!" Jasper called up the stairs. We listened for a sort while to make sure we heard the car pull out of the driveway before I headed over and unzipped my dress from the bag. I smiled again as I saw it and held it up to show Esme. Her face dropped when she saw it, like me, she too was amazed at its beauty.

"Oh, Bella" she cooed "It's wonderful"

"Isn't it?" asked Alice

"Yes, its just perfect. And I'd bet it looks even better on"

"It does!" exclaimed Ness "Mom, try it on and show Nana Esme?" she pleaded "please?"

I smiled at my daughter as she gave me her 'puppy dog eyes' look. How could I say no to that?

"OK, I will" I smiled "But, its the last time I'm wearing it before the wedding" I enforced. I walked into the closet with my spectacular dress. Alice followed behind me,

"I'll help you with it" she smiled enthusiastically

Once Alice had helped me into the dress I once again glanced in the mirror. It really was perfect, I looked like a real princess. I sighed happily to myself before heading back out into the room, all eyes were on me. I looked over to Esme who looked as if she was about to cry, if she were able to of course.

"Bella, you look -" she began "well, there just isn't any words to describe how magnificent you look, its just perfect. I couldn't be more happy for you, my daughter" If I could have blushed I would have. That meant so much coming from Esme. I hadn't told my Mom about the wedding. She'd only want to come and I wouldn't expose her any more than I already had. Charlie would be there of course. He'd learned years ago not to ask questions. But Renee wasn't like that, as shown last month when we saw her. So to have Esme love me as her own and knowing I'd have her at my side on the day meant everything to me.

"OK, she looks stunning! We know, but Edward and Jazz will be back in about 10 minutes and we really need to get you out of this and downstairs!" Alice chirped. I smiled my gratitude towards Esme and headed back into the huge walk-in closet to get undressed.

After we'd safely hidden my dress in Rose's closet we headed downstairs. Jasper and Edward we're heading in the door just as we reached the living room. Jasper handed Ness her takeaway before taking his seat next to Alice. Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms firmly around my waist, breathing in the scent of my hair as he did so.

"Do I get you back now?" he asked teasingly

"Yep, I'm all yours now" I answered, smiling widely.

"Good, because I've really missed you" he breathed

"I've missed you too" I sighed looking around the room. Esme was sat with Carlisle telling him about being maid of honour. Rose was perched on the edge of the couch watching Emmett play on the PS3. Jasper and Alice were sat together having one of their 'private moments' and Ness was headed out towards the kitchen to get a plate for her dinner. "No Jacob?" I asked

"No" answered Carlisle "He's still out with Rachel and Paul"

"Oh, that's right" I remembered "poor Jake, they're discussing the sale of Billy's house"

"It's probably for best" muttered Edward

"Why do you say that?" I asked confused

"Well think about it Bella, sure that house holds a lot of memories for him, but its also where Billy died" he shrugged "despite everything that's what he's going to remember most about the house"

"I guess you're right" I sighed, sitting down in Edwards lap.

It was almost Nessie's bed time when Jacob got home. He looked sad, and I really felt for him. It had only been 6 weeks since Billy had died. Surely this was too soon?

"Jake!" Nessie shrieked running up to hug him

"Hey Ness" he said trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible

"Are you OK?" she asked him

"Fine" he answered looking at his watch "Isn't it almost time for bed?"

"Yeah, but I told Mom I wouldn't go without making sure you were OK" she smiled

"Well, I'm here now, and I am OK" he smiled back, kissing her n the head "So I think you should get off to bed now. It's late and we've got school tomorrow"

"OK Jakey" she replied. Jakey? That's a new one. "Night everyone" she called over her shoulder. Everyone called back at her as she headed toward the stairs and out of our sights.

"Hey Jake" I greeted as he sat down "How'd it go?" Jake looked at me and shrugged his shoulders,

"Alright I guess"

"Did Becca make it?" I asked,

"No" he shook his head "She's gone back to Hawaii and thrown herself into work, Rach is really worried about her but I'm not sure what we can do" he sighed "this is just how she copes, she was the same when Mom died"

"People grieve in their own way Jake" I soothed "If she needed you she'd let you know"

"Sure" he sighed again, sinking into the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: TOM

It had been 3 weeks since I went shopping for my dress. Esme and I had gone shopping the follow day and she'd picked out a spectacular lilac dress with silver beading for herself. Alice had taken the guys out to pick out their suits. And she had already ordered the flowers. The wedding itself isn't until 5th January, but Alice being Alice wanted to make sure everything was ready well before hand. I was getting very excited about it, which wasn't at all like me. But I was getting every thing I could ever dream of, I had every right to be excited...

"Bella?" called Edward, snapping me out of my little day dream "Come on or we're going to be late for 4th period!" he laughed, pulling me gently out of my seat by my hand,

"What were you thinking about?" he asked me smiling

"Our wedding" I whispered

"Bella, why are you whispering?" he asked laughing

"Because" I hissed "People think our family is weird enough without everyone finding out we're getting married"

"I see your point" he grinned widely

"I'll see you next period OK?"

"OK love" he replied, bending down to lightly kiss me. "I'll miss you"

"Yeah yeah" I laughed walking in the other direction towards my lesson. Just as I was about to round the corner my cell beeped, alerting me that I had a new message, I pulled it out of my pocket to investigate;

1 New Message From: Alice;

Bella, Whatever you do, please stay calm throughout your next class. X

I put my phone back in my pocket, wondering what on earth Alice was talking about. I rounded the corner and immediately caught sight of Ness and Emmett stood outside the classroom.

"Hey guys what's up?" I greeted, as I got nearer Ness turned around to face me, her eyes were blotchy and appeared to be tear stained "Ness?" I asked slightly panicked "What's wrong?"

"Its Tom-" she choked

"Tom?" I spat "What about Tom?"

"He won't leave me alone- he- he keeps passing me notes and stuff"

"What kind of notes?" I pressed on, she sighed loudly another tear rolling down her cheek, she reached over and took a piece of paper out of Emmett's hand,

"Ness, I _really _don't think that's a good idea" he warned. Ignoring her uncles comment she passed me the note. I gasped loudly when I read it;

Renesmee,

I know you want me. I will have you whether you like it or not. Meet me in the car lot after school and I'll show you a good time, (if you know what I mean) ;-)

Tom xx

"Tom gave you this?" I asked abruptly. Ness looked at me and nodded her head, more tears streaming down her face. Just then the bell rang and the kids standing around us headed into the classroom. "When?" I demanded, I could feel the anger coursing through my body. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"About 5 minutes ago" she replied, head hanging towards the ground. She looked, ashamed?

"I'll kill him" I spat

"Um, excuse me, but do you kid's actually intend on attending class today, you've had all lunch to chat" interrupted Mr Bacon, our Trig tutor

"We're not coming to class today" I spat, grabbing Ness's hand and walking away from him. I gestured for Emmett to follow.

"I think you'll find its compulsory Ms Swan" the teacher called after us

"So bloody sue me!" I shouted over my shoulder. It wasn't like me to curse, but I right now I couldn't care less. I was too angry to sit through a lesson. I headed towards Edwards classroom. Letting down my shield briefly I shouted as loud as I could in my head '_EDWARD CULLEN, MAKE AN EXCUSE, YOU AND ROSE GET OUT HERE NOW!' _I ordered silently. As we reached the classroom I saw Alice, Jacob and Jasper come running up to us down the hallway.

"I saw" said Alice, pulling Ness into a hug "That teacher isn't letting Edward and Rose out" she told me,

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" said Jacob, totally ignoring his comment I looked back at Alice,

"We'll just see about that!" I spat, walking over to the classroom door, I flung it open wide and stormed in

"Edward, Rose, come on something has come up" I shouted across the classroom, now full of stunned students.

"Ms Swan, can I help you?" asked their teacher

"No" I answered "But I need my family to leave this room right now!" I noticed Rose and Edward throwing their stuff into their bags before making their way to the front of the room where I was stood.

"Sit. Back. Down" ordered the teacher

"No" answered Rosalie rather smugly "If my sister says we have to go, then we have to go" and with that we all left the classroom.

"Bella, what's going on?" asked Rose I could hear Edward growling behind me, he'd obviously picked up what was happening through peoples thoughts.

"Just wait!" I snapped back at Rose.

We got out into the parking lot and I handed Jacob the note that was still scrunched up in my hand. He glanced at it, and starting shouting obscenities.

"What are we going to do about this?" asked Alice rather calmly. _I'm going to kill him_ I thought to myself, her face dropped open and she looked at me "Do not even think about it Bella!" she ordered

"Why not?" growled Edward "its less than he deserves"

"Don't you think we're getting this a little out of proportion?" asked Rose "It's just a note" she shrugged

"Its just a note?" I spat "Rose have you read it?"

"Well, no" she admitted "but-" I snatched the vile note from Jacob and thrust it towards Rose, as she took in what the note said her eyes glazed black.

I recognised the familiar feeling of Jasper trying to calm me down,

"Jasper I'm warning you" I growled through gritted teeth, he immediately quit trying to calm me and looked to be deep in thought.

"Well" began Edward "I say that Alice takes Ness home and we ambush him before next period"

"I agree" I admitted

"Fine by me!" chirped Emmett, excited at the idea of a fight, Rose nodded her head in agreement. Jacob was still shaking so much I doubted he was able to talk.

"Wait!" squealed Alice "Jasper has a better idea!" I turned my head to look towards Jasper

"Well?" I asked. Jasper smiled widely at me before telling us all of his plan.

"No!" I exclaimed when he was finished "No way!"

"Bells, it'll work" Emmett tried as comfortingly as possible. "And we'll never be more than half a second away you know that"

"Edward?" I asked, knowing he'd back me up, but he simply shrugged his shoulders at me,

"It could work" he replied,

"Jake?" I begged, but he too shrugged his shoulders

"As long as he gets put in his place, I don't care how it happens" he smirked, seemingly pleased with Jasper's plan.

"Fine" I spat, before turning towards Jasper "But if she so much as gets 1 hair out of place, Only god will be able to help Jasper Hale!"

"It won't happen Bella" Alice quipped "Now, Ness you need to write that note, I'll go post it into Tom's locker" Nessie sighed before taking her notepad out of her bag and began writing her response;

_Tom, _

_The car lot's too crowed after school, meet me at the far end of the football pitch. I've told my family I'm staying on for science club._

_Love, _

_Ness x_

I watched as she flinched while folding the piece of paper in half and then handed it to Alice. Now all we had to do was wait.

The Bell rang, signalling the end of school, and we were already in position, all of us except Ness that is.

"You'll be fine" soothed Edward, "Its like Em said, we're no more than a second away"

"Yeah Ness, think about it this way" chimed Emmett "after today, Tom's never going to bother you again!"

"OK" she sighed, walking over to Jake to hug him. Before turning and walking over to goal line on the football pitch. I wondered to myself how long we'd have to wait for this piece of scum to turn up. As it turned out we didn't have to wait very long at all. Within minutes I could see him walking up the football field towards my waiting daughter. He couldn't see us of course, we were safely hidden in the trees surrounding the pitch. I forced myself to hold back a growl as Tom walked past us, from the look's on Edward and Jacobs faces they were doing the same. We watched in silence as he walked up to Ness,

"Hi" he greeted her

"Hello" she responded

"Thanks so much for coming" he smiled

"Well, you didn't really leave me much choice did you?" she teased,

"Huh, I guess not" he flirted, flirted? Was he actually flirting with my little girl? I'd have to break both his legs just for entertaining the thought. Behind me, Edward was struggling to keep a growl from leaving his body. I dread to think of the thoughts that must be going through that boys mind right now. I looked around and saw Jacob walk further back into the woods presumably to phase.

The game was on.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: TIME TO PLAY

We all watched silently as Tom and Renesmee continued their conversation. Looking for the first sign that we needed to make our move, the conversation flowed well to begin with,

"So, why did you want me to meet you Tom?" Ness asked politely

"I told you" he answered "I really like you, you're the most attractive girl in school" he smiled "Well other than that blonde sister of yours, but her personality is enough to turn anyone off" he laughed to himself. I heard Rose and Emmett both allow themselves slight growls.

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Ness scolded, I heard Rosalie whisper something that sounded like "good girl" before turning my attention back to

"And besides," Nessie continued "even if that were true, I've told you, I have a boyfriend"

"That didn't stop you coming here today though did it?"

"Yeah, You're right" Ness sighed "I should be ashamed with myself"

"Well now, I wouldn't go that far" the cretin smiled "There's nothing wrong with a bit of fun on the side now is there?" he finished, reaching out to stroke her face.

And that, that right there, was our key to move. We ran as fast as we could and were all stood behind Tom in a semi-circle within the blink of an eye.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. My. Sister" I growled, pronouncing each word as if it were its own sentence, Tom turned around quickly and was stood there, mouth gaped open. He was looking between all of us now, taking in the scene before him. Jasper was stood with his arm around Alice's shoulder, making it look as though we had casually strolled up to where they were stood. Edward was glaring at Tom with a look that could surely kill. Emmett was punching his left hand with his right fist in a rather threatening manner. Rosalie had her hands on her hips looking very 'disapprovingly' at Nessie. I on the other hand was stood slightly forward of the others and was leaning over Tom as I spoke.

"Where- um, how? -When?" Tom choked, trying to understand where we had suddenly appeared from.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Ness perked up, she was playing her part well.

"Oh, Come on Ness" smiled Jasper "You didn't really think we'd buy into that whole 'science club' story did you?"

"But- but-" she stuttered

"Enough buts Renesmee" chimed in Edward "What do you think you think you're playing at? Lying to us, so that you can spend time with this..." he wrinkled his nose for effect "low life"

"I'm- I'm sorry" she muttered "I just wanted to meet him and let him know once and for all that I am not interested"

"Oh," smiled Rosalie, stepping forward slightly "Well, in that case, you heard her misfit, start walking" she pointed down the field as she spoke, Tom looked at her amazed, "yes" she continued laughing quietly "I live up to my reputation don't I?" Tom continued to stare at her, knowing there was no way any human could have possibly overheard his comments before.

"we're not going to tell you again" Emmett chirped up "Leave, and if I ever catch you talking to my sister again. I will kill you" he laughed

"Ha! I'd like to see you try" laughed Tom

"Oh, Really?" Alice squealed as high as she could, that was Jakes cue.

Just then we heard a low growl erupt from the trees, we all turned our heads slightly, trying to remember to act shocked. I didn't need to remember, I was shocked. It had been a long time since I'd seen Jake in his wolf form. I'd forgotten how big he'd got. He stalked towards us, keeping his head low to the ground. Even I had to admit it was frightening, and I'd known what was coming.

"Ness!" I shouted as frantically as I could manage, reaching out and pulling her behind me, protecting her from 'the big bad wolf' I glanced a look at Tom, he was stood frozen to the spot. I heard Alice giggle to herself before whispering to Jasper "He's about to pee himself"

Sure enough when I looked over again, There was a slow trickle emerging from the bottom of his pant leg. Jacob was now getting in closer. He began circling me and my family as if we were prey, We all managed to act the part of being 'scared humans' pretty well I thought. Alice screamed and locked onto Jasper. Rosalie climbed up onto Emmett's back shrieking. Meanwhile Edward reached across and threw Nessie up onto his back, before sweeping me up into his arms like a true hero. I gripped tightly to Edwards neck trying to look as scared as possible, when inside I was dying of laughter.

Jake continued to circle us for a few minutes, pausing at each and everyone of us to breathe in our scents. Poor Jake, I thought, he can't abide our scents. A couple of times Tom looked as if he was going to try and make a run for it. But each time he did Jacob would turn and growl at him. Keeping him stood in his recently created wet patch. Eventually Jacob made his way over to Tom. He growled fiercely as he breathed in his scent. He took his time circling him, before turning his back as if he was going to leave. Jacob got a few steps away from Tom, and everything happened so quick then. I watched as Jacob turned back to face Tom and crouched as if to launch himself and him. At exactly the same time Emmett through Rose off his back, causing her to come flying into us. Emmett caught Jacob in mid air and seemed to be fighting with him. Tom was still stood in shock. Unable to move. Nessie was crouched behind me giggling like a small child. Willing Tom not to notice her. Within seconds Emmett had Jake pinned to the ground yelping, Emmett stood back and looked as if he was going to throw his whole body weight onto Jake when he turned and scarpered, whimpering like a wounded animal. Emmett though, didn't have time to stop himself from falling and landed down on the ground with a loud thud. I made a mental note to check the ground later for Emmett shaped holes. I looked over again at Tom, who was still as speechless as he had been a moment ago. I could hear Rosalie in the background faking her concern for Emmett, knowing that he could have fallen from a cliff and hit the floor and he'd still escape without a single bruise.

Tom finally opened his mouth to speak, he looked towards Emmett in awe,

"Th-Thanks man" he stuttered "I- I thought that thing was gonna kill me for sure" he finished, holding his hand out for Emmett to shake

At that precise moment Jacob come running out of the trees in his human form

"Ness? Ness?" he shouted "Are you OK? I saw that massive wolf thing! It didn't hurt you did it?" he asked, pretending to check her body for any imperfections.

Emmett finally looked back over towards Tom with a menacing look in eye "I won't shake your hand" he said bluntly "and I wont accept your gratitude either, I didn't do it for you. As it so happens, I have a lot of respect for Mrs Watters, and I would hate for her to have to deal with the death of a student on her hand. Even if that student was you" he scowled

"Well, thanks anyway" Tom muttered "I mean that"

"Yeah, and I mean this" Emmett began "you see what I did to that wolf boy?" tom nodded his head violently at the question "well, the day you so much as say hello to my baby sister again, I'll be doing a lot more than that to you. Do I make myself clear?" again, Tom just nodded in response "Oh, and little boy" Emmett laughed "You might want to change your trousers! You stink" he finished waving his hand in front of his nose.

Tom bolted from the field quicker than I'd ever seen a human move. Once we knew he was out of earshot, we all fell about laughing.

"Do you think it worked?" laughed Jake

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say it did" I giggled.

The following day on arrival at school we got paged immediately to go to Mrs Watters office. We smiled at each other as we walked along the corridor towards the principals office. We knew what we had to do. Part 2 of the game commences.

Alice led the way into the office, the rest of us filed in quietly behind her,

"You called miss?" Alice asked

"Yes kid's please do take seats" she gestured towards the 5 empty chairs in front of her. She was quite surprised when me, Alice and Rose all opted to sit on our partners laps. "well, I assume you all know why I called you here?" she asked

"Well, actually" Ness spoke up "no miss, we don't" she said quite convincingly

"So you don't remember anything what happened last night?" she asked

"Oh yes, I remember what happened last night" Rosalie chipped in

"And would you care to elaborate Miss Hale?"

"Well, If you insist Miss" Rose answered "Mom and Dad took us all out for a meal, it was a very nice evening. I only had a green salad mind, I'm watching my weight" she smiled, tapping her stomach.

"And what about before that?" she asked

"Oh" interrupted Edward "Do you mean us skipping our last 3 classes?" he smiled "because, we really are sorry about that"

"Actually Mr Cullen, I wasn't referring to that" she sighed "I was referring to the incident on the football pitch with young Tom here"

"What incident?" I asked politely

"Well, according to Tom, you were all out in the football field after school, when a giant wolf attacked you" she shrieked. The 8 of us looked from one another and burst out laughing.

"Sorry miss" I choked out "did you just say a giant wolf?"

"Yes Miss Swan I did" she sighed "apparently Tom went there to meet your sister, Renesmee, and shortly after you all showed up, a wolf came out of the trees and tried to attack you. If it wasn't for Emmett I was told it could have been fatal" once again we all starting laughing

"What time was this?" Edward asked

"After school, is that correct Tom?"

"Y-y-yes Miss" he answered, tears welling up in his eyes

"But we left during 4th period Miss, we all went home" Edward answered

"And tell me again Mr Cullen, why exactly was it you left?"

"Well, it was actually to do with Tom" he began "you see, he sent a very rude and disrespectful note to our little sister. She was so upset that when we phoned our Mom she insisted we bought her home straight away"

"I see" she nodded "And do you have this note still?" she asked Renesmee

"Yes Miss" Ness answered, fishing around in her bag before pulling out the crumpled up note and handing it to our principal. Mrs Watters read the note and frowned before turning towards Tom and handing him the note,

"Did you write this?" she asked

Tom merely nodded his head and looked down at the ground, clearly ashamed of himself "but I have a note from her too miss" he answered "she wrote me one back saying to meet her at the football field instead, and that she'd told her family she was going to science club"

"science club?" Ness laughed. Mrs Watters stared at Nessie for a moment before turning back to face Tom,

"And do you still have this note?" she asked

"Yes" he answered "its in my locker"

"then would you go get it please?" she asked "I would like to get to the bottom of this" He nodded and left the room.

"He won't find it miss, because I never wrote one" Nessie told her "like my brother and sister said, we all went home during 4th period and then went out for a meal"

"We shall see won't we Miss Swan" she sighed

"Aw, come on Miss, you've got to admit this story's a little far fetched" Emmett chirped

"Yea" interrupted Jasper "I mean, what are the chances of a huge wolf turning up in the middle of a football field?"

"Yes, it does sound strange" she admitted "but never the less, I have to get to the bottom of this once and for all"

We waited in silence for Tom to come back. When he did he walked into the room with a very solemn face,

"Its gone" he told her

"gone?"

"yes, it was there last night but now it's gone" I saw Alice give me a slight wink. I knew she had taken the note and burned it. "But honest Miss, I did have it. And we did meet in the football field. And the wolf was really there!" Tom finished. Mrs Watters sighed before turning back to face us,

"I am so sorry to have called you in here" she sighed again "It seems this was a fabrication after all"

"Not to worry Miss" Alice chimed "We understand"

"No!" Tom suddenly declared "You're not getting away with this! Why are you all lying?" he shouted "You was there, you..." he pointed at Emmett, "you tackled the wolf, and said that if I don't stay away from Ness then you'd do the same to me!"

"Tom, I think I am going to refer you for counselling" Mrs Watters said "You are clearly imagining things!"

"You don't imaging wetting yourself!" Tom exclaimed, causing Emmett and Rosalie to burst into laughter all over again. I was trying to hide the smirk that was now written across my face. "what is so funny?" Tom demanded of Emmett

"Nothing mate, I was just thinking, you know, our dad's a doctor if you need some kind of help?"

"Thank-you children, you can go now" the principle nodded to us. We rose from our seats quietly and headed out the door. We managed to get round the corner before falling to the floor with laughter.

"You were right Jasper" I admitted through my laughter "You're idea was better!"


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21: PROPER MOM

It had been a whole week since we'd confronted Tom in the football field, and since out meeting with the principal he hadn't returned to school. Rumours were flying around that he had been admitted to a secure unit. But Alice had assured us he was just at home, too frightened to come in to school. Half the student body now knew about Tom's 'tall tale' and were laughing about him. We'd found that a lot more students had approached us to befriend us, but as always, we'd not allowed anyone, other than Ellie-Mae, to get too close. Sure, we were polite, but we still kept our distance. It was necessary. The only other person we'd spend any time with was Ellie-Mae, a small, shy girl whom Nessie had befriended when she'd started at the school a few days ago. Like most girls her age she found it hard adjusting to starting a new school part way through the semester. Edward had told us she had one of the kindest, most sincere minds he'd come across in a few years. He even went as far as to say she reminded him of Angela Webber, one of my closest friends from Forks.

Right now, we were on our way to school, Jacob had finally relented and agreed to drive his Car so he'd taken Ness with him. Everyone at the school was aware that they were dating now. In fact, everyone in school was aware that all of us were dating one of our 'adopted' family. They didn't know about the wedding of course. That would just be too weird. The wedding was only 2 months away now. It was getting closer by the minute. I smiled happily to myself, thinking about all I had to look forward to.

"Everything OK love?" Edward asked

"Fine" I sighed happily

"What were you thinking about" he asked, taking his eyes of the road for a moment to stare at me,

"Our wedding" I answered, smiling again

"You're really getting into this aren't you?" he smiled, looking back towards the road

"Shouldn't I be?" I teased

"Of course" he continued to smile "Its just that last time I was under the impression it was the last thing you wanted"

"It was never the last thing I wanted" I corrected "There was just something I wanted more at the time" Edward looked over at me and smiled again, before turning into the car lot. I saw that the others were already here.

As I got out of the car I saw that Renesmee was looking rather sad.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, making my way over to her. When she didn't respond I looked up at Alice for an explanation. She smiled sadly and jerked her head towards the other side of the lot. I looked over and saw a large group of boys standing around the dumpster shouting obscenities at someone. "What's going on?" I asked

"Tom's back at school" Edward noted, I bent down to look at my daughter, who now looked as if she was on the verge of tears

"Oh baby! Are you worried?"

"Its not that" she mumbled

"So tell me" I urged kindly

"They're throwing him in the dumpster" she sighed "He's been humiliated enough, that's not fair" I looked over at Edward who indeed confirmed that this is what they were doing. I looked again over at Renesmee, who now had a few stray tears rolling down her face. Ness was right, Tom had been humiliated enough, he didn't deserve this as well.

"You guy's wait here with Ness" I snapped "Emmett, you come with me"

"Where are you going Bella?" asked Edward, grabbing my hand in an attempt to stop me walking away.

"I'm going to get that boy out the the trash" I told him, walking away. I could hear Emmett laughing behind me as we headed towards the scene before us. "Something funny?" I asked

"No Bells" he answered "It's just that," he sighed "Oh, never mind"

I would have asked more but we had just reached the crowd that were surrounding Tom and the dumpster. I pushed my way through the crowd and without saying a word, I jumped up onto the side of the dumpster, next to the guy who was holding the lid down. I smiled sarcastically at him

"Would you let go of the lid please?" I asked

"Ha! Why should I?" laughed the tall, butch, dark haired guy

"Because the lady asked you to. Now do it" Emmett ordered. The guy looked between Emmett and me at least 3 times before finally relenting and letting go of the lid. I immediately reached in and in one fell swoop pulled Tom out. Emmett helped me lift him back to the ground.

"Hey!"

"What are you playing at?"

"Oi!" came the shouts of some of the other students.

"You were the ones he lied about!" spat a short, slightly overweight male in front of me.

"Yes" I answered calmly "Exactly, its our problem not yours. He doesn't deserve this" I took a moment to wipe stray food and dirt off of Tom shoulders. Before looking back at the crowd "Next time" I began "my dear brother here will personally see to it that you are the one's thrown in the trash. Isn't that right Em?"

"Hell Yeah!" he grinned "We may not like liars, but we detest bullies even more"

"Come on Tom" I gestured heading back towards my waiting family.

"Why did you do that?" Tom whispered as we walked away.

I stopped and looked at him. "I may not like you Tom, but nobody deserves that" I answered "Now, I suggest you go to the Nurses office and get cleaned up"

I walked back towards my family with Emmett following me. I didn't need to look to see that Tom had already scurried off.

As I approached I saw that they were all laughing, all except Ness that was, who was now looking slightly relieved.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Edward just wrapped his arm around my shoulders but didn't answer me. I looked between them all searching for an answer. Eventually, Alice answered me,

"You've turned into a proper Mom" she giggled, I must have looked as confused as I felt because the laughter leaving my family's mouths only intensified,

"What do you mean I've turned into a proper Mom?" I quoted

"Well, look at you" Rose laughed "any human Mom walking into a playground would immediately step in and prevent any fights. That's exactly what you just did only you decided to take on kids who appear to be your own age. And you wasn't even protecting your own child"

"And that's funny because..." I sighed. I would have continued but Alice's eyes started glazing over and she went perfectly still, the way she was whenever she had a vision. At the same time Edwards head snapped up from my shoulder where it recently been resting. A growl escaped his lips.

"What was it Alice?" Jasper asked, clearly worried by Edwards reaction.

"We need to go home" Alice insisted "NOW!"

"Why?" me, Rose, Emmett, Jake and Ness all asked.

Alice just shook her head "not now" she replied

"Lets go" Edward muttered, pulling me back towards the car. I obliged and got in without saying a word. This must be bad.

We drove home in silence. No matter how many times I asked what Alice had seen he wouldn't answer me. It took us less than 10 minutes to get home, and the others followed shortly behind. When she heard us outside Esme came rushing out the door,

"Why aren't you all in school?" she asked

"Alice had a vision" Edward answered "Is Carlisle home yet?"

"No he's due home any minute" she answered "That bad?" she asked Edward, referring to Alice's vision. He just nodded. "I'll phone the school, say I forgot about your dentist appointment or something" she muttered hurrying back into the house.

I looked at my husband and he attempted to half smile at me. "Will you tell me now?" I asked

"Lets just wait for Carlisle love" Edward answered me, wrapping his arms around my waist in an attempt to comfort me.

We all waited for Carlisle to get home. When we heard his car pull up outside Edward dashed from his seat and out the door to greet him. I looked over at Alice who had her eyes shut and was sat very focused, I assumed she was looking ahead for anything else that might happen. The front door opened and Carlisle walked in, followed by Edward.

"Family meeting" Carlisle announced, gesturing towards the dining room. Edward must have told him what Alice had seen. We all filed into the dining room and took our seats around the table.

Once we were all seated, Carlisle looked over towards Alice,

"Tell us what you saw" he nodded

"The Volturi" she paused "have decided to attend the wedding"

"WHAT?" I shrieked.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22: GUARD DOGS

"The Volturi" she paused "have decided to attend the wedding"

"WHAT?" I shrieked. Edward growled before reaching across and placing his hand across the base of my back in an attempt to comfort me.

"Don't panic love" he soothed "they don't want any trouble"

"Then why are they coming?" I panicked. His face dropped and looked across the table at Renesmee.

"Me?" she asked stunned

"They just want to see how she's progressing" he tried to assure us both "they feel the need to check that she still doesn't pose a risk"

"If that's all then why at the wedding?" I asked shaking my head "No, they're up to something. I can feel it" Carlisle frowned and looked down at the table.

"That's what we need to be prepared for" he nodded, "Alice, can you see anything else?" he asked

Alice closed her eyes and concentrated. Edward stiffened next to trying to concentrate on whatever she was seeing. I watched him tense at first before he suddenly he burst out laughing? I could feel the table shaking beneath my arms where he had leant forward onto it.

"Edward Cullen!" I hissed "Do you mind telling me what the hell you think is funny about this situation?" he turned and looked at me, trying to compose himself. But he still had a huge grin on his face when he spoke,

"Sorry love" he breathed "Alice's vision- the Volturi- they want-" he started laughing again. I gave him the most serious look I could muster. He must have noticed my frustration because once again, he straightened out his face "they want guard dogs" he laughed again.

"What did you just call me?" Jacob shouted

"Dad, that is so not funny!" blushed Renesmee, hiding her head in her hands.

"Sorry Ness" Edward apologised, hanging his head in shame. "And Jacob, that's their phrase, not mine"

"They called me a guard dog?" he spat. Edward nodded in response trying, again, to stifle a laugh. Causing Jake to start throwing obscenities around the room.

"Edward, Really, that is not funny" I scolded.

"I'm laughing at the irony Bella!" he insisted "We all know the wolves work for no-one" he smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"So, they want the wolves?" I asked "Well that makes things simpler doesn't it?"

"How do you mean Bella?" Alice asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well, its like Edward said. The wolves don't work for anyone, let alone the thing they hate the most. Once the Volturi realise that their aim is to wipe out vampires then surely they wont want them any more?"

"If it only it was that simple Bella" Carlisle said "You see, the Volturi made it their duty to wipe out the children of the moon, as they posed a threat to our kind. If they were to see the wolves as a similar threat, then they may well seek to destroy them also"

"NO!" shouted Ness from across the table. Jacob reached out and wrapped his broad arms around her shoulders,

"Its OK Ness, I'm not scared of a few power crazy leeches" he attempted to soothe, all the while keeping fierce eye contact with me. Letting me know that he was indeed, worried.

"So what do we do?" asked Emmett

"I don't see what we can do right now" Esme shrugged "We don't know anything for certain yet. And we have 7weeks until the wedding"

"Yes, but we do need to prepare ourselves" Carlisle began before looking at me "Bella, are all my wolves coming to the wedding?" I nodded in response at him and he continued "Jacob, are the wolves still phasing?"

"Some, but not most" he admitted "Sam, Embry, Paul and Jared are but the others stopped sometime after we left Forks. Listen Doc'..." Jacob began "if this is gonna end up in a fight we'll want to be involved. If the rest of the pack spent some time here, near us, then they would also start phasing again"

"I understand Jacob, but we have no reason to believe this will end up in fight"

"I'd still feel happier if we were prepared for any eventuality" Jacob insisted

"Jacob, the pack is welcome in our home any time, you know that" smiled Esme

"Thank-you Esme" Jake smiled back "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go and inform Sam" he finished, looking at Carlisle, who nodded in response. Jake left the table, kissing Ness lightly on the top of her head as he did so.

We all sat discussing strategies for a short while. Carlisle really didn't think there was any need for us to worry, but wanted us to be prepared anyway. He said that the Volturi knew how to manipulate Alice's visions and that if they had wanted to attack they wouldn't wait until the wedding. I still wasn't convinced though. The Volturi have never really been what you would call friends, and they have never played fair.

"Oh!" I gasped aloud, a realisation suddenly hitting me "Charlie's coming to the wedding" I paused "If the Volturi see him there, they might start asking questions" I looked and faced Edward and I could see my panic reflected in his face.

"It won't come to that Bella" Alice tried to reassure me "Aro can touch any of us and know that your dad doesn't know anything that would put us at risk"

"Still" interrupted Edward "It might be a good idea if we try and put your father off" he flinched, waiting for my response

"Oh yeah" I chimed as sarcastically as possible "I'll just ring him and be like, by the way dad, you can't come to our wedding because there's a bunch of crazy vampires planning to crash it and they might eat you" I paused "that'll work!"

"I thought now wasn't the time for jokes" Edward smiled at me, causing me to hiss, loudly.

"Fine" I spat "but you've got to tell him"

"Me?" he exclaimed, shocked "but he hates me already"

"Then you won't be doing any more damage than you already have, will you?" I smiled.

We all talked for about 3 hours in all. Jacob had contacted Sam who had agreed that he would get everyone here in the next few weeks so they could be exposed to us long enough for them them to begin phasing again. Carlisle had contacted the Denali's to let them know of the situation and they had agreed they would be here to help as best they could, and Alice had managed to get hold of Zafrina who had also agreed to come to the wedding.

Our wedding.

The wedding that, up until this morning I had been so looking forward to. The wedding that I had helped Alice plan. The wedding that was now going to be ruined because of the Volturi and their stupid, interfering ways. A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Alice?" I called from across the room, where I was now sat on Edwards lap.

"Yes?" she chimed, bouncing over to me. Honestly, that girl could find a way to be excited about anything.

"How do the Volturi even know about the wedding?" I asked.

Alice looked at me and shrugged her shoulders "how do they know anything?" she sighed

"Well, someone must have told them right?" I paused "Its not going to be just a lucky guess" I sat upright in Edwards lap as I spoke.

"I don't know Bella"

"You didn't..." I began but I was cut of my Edward stifling a laugh behind me

"No love, she didn't" he insisted, running his hand up my back.

"Good" I replied "Sorry" I added in Alice's direction

"It's OK Bella" she shrugged, before dancing off and sitting with Jasper again.

I leant back into Edward and carried on with my thoughts about the wedding. I was there for a few minutes, thinking everything through to myself before Edward spoke up.

"What are you worried about?" he asked

"Who said I was worried?" I answered

"Your face did" he laughed, reaching over to stroke my cheek

"I was just thinking how much things have changed in the past few hours" I sighed "I was really looking forward to our wedding, and now" I paused "well now, there's a huge black cloud just hovering over it, waiting to ruin it for us"

"Bella, no matter what else happens, its our wedding day. Nobody can, or will, ruin that" he insisted.

"But-" I argued

"No buts love. That's all there is to it" he smiled. I tried to return the smile before allowing myself to sink further into his chest.

"We need to hunt tonight" I whispered, running my hand up and down his arm.

"I was just thinking the same thing" he sighed "You know Bella, sometimes I think its you that's the mind reader"


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23: TIGHT SQUEEZE

It had been almost a month since Alice's vision, and a lot had changed at home. The wolves were now all here and those of us who didn't sleep had all given up our bedrooms. Carlisle and Edward had been out and brought in 3 extra beds to accommodate them all. All 15 other members of the pack were here, Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jared, Colin, Brady, Seamus, Zach, Kayden, Tyrone, Alfie, Rich and Kris as well as the imprints, Claire, Kim, Rachel, and the girl Seth had recently imprinted on, Julia. Emily, of course, was also here with hers and Sam's 2 year old son, Kieran. Sam, Leah and Kieran were in mine and Edwards room, Claire, Kim and Julia were all sleeping in Renesmee's room. Edward had put an extra bed in there for the time being. Paul and Rachel were in Alice and Jaspers room. Colin and Brady were in separate beds in Rose and Emmetts room. Leah was in Esme and Carlisle's room. Jared, Quil and Embry were in the two spare rooms and the younger wolves had thought it would be fun to camp in the garden. Seth was sleeping in with Jacob. It was a very tight squeeze but some how we had managed it.

Esme was enjoying having so many people to cook for and clean up after. Carlisle had taken on extra shifts at the hospital. Alice was having fun playing dress up with the girls, and had even taken them all shopping. Jasper who was still having problems controlling his thirst from time to time had taken to reading alone in the study. Rose and Emmett were put out at not having their room any more so had been out 'exploring' a lot more. Edward and I however, were delighted to have such amazing company.

With Christmas a little over a week away Alice had gone majorly overboard buying decorations. The guys had already been out and chopped down 4 trees before she agreed the 5th one was big enough. Right now I was sitting back and laughing as she enrolled all the guys in helping her lift the tree into a huge bucket of cement.

"Yes, that's it" she shouted at them "No no, a little more to the left" she stood back and looked at her tree, the way an artist would his work. "Perfect!" she exclaimed with a wide smile on her face "You just have to stand there now for 2 to 3 hours until the cement dries"

"What?"" came 10 or more astounded cries

"It's quick dry" she shrugged.

Me and Emily who were sitting on the couch watching in amazement both burst out laughing hysterically.

"Its not funny Bella" Edward hissed at me from where he was hidden behind some branches.

"It is from this view" laughed Emily.

"My, My" smiled Esme as she walked into the living room "That is a big tree" she said turning to look at us "but why are they all stood around it hugging it?" she asked

"They're waiting for cement to set Esme" I laughed

"Oh" she smiled back at me. Just then the baby monitor next to Emily let out a shrill cry alerting us to the fact that little Kieran had woken up,

"I'll be right back" Emily smiled as she walked towards the stairs

"I'm surprised that poor child gets any sleep with all the noise that's going on around here" Rose quipped from her seat opposite us, her head stuck in a magazine. Rose had found it hard adjusting to another baby in the house. Though she had tried not to show it. Children were the one thing in the world Rosalie wanted more than anything else. It was the thing she had found hardest to accept about our way of life. Never being a mother. Edward told me some time ago that part of the reason she was so helpful during my pregnancy was that she believed I would have died, and then she could have had Renesmee all to herself. I know I should've been angry at her for this, but I couldn't bring myself to. At the time everyone but me, had thought I would surely die. And I knew how badly Rose longed for a child of her own. Every now and then I would catch her staring at little Kieran, with a sad look in her eye. She tried to keep her distance from him. I suspected it was because it was too painful for her. Edward of course would neither confirm nor deny my suspicions, he respected our sisters privacy too much.

"Bella?" called Emily, snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked up at her and she laughed slightly, "Did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Um- No, sorry" I admitted "what was you saying?"

"I said" she laughed "Renesmee wants to take Claire, Kim and Julia over to Ellie-Mae's house"

"Oh, right, yeah" I laughed slightly "sure, I don't see why not, as long as it's alright with you?" I asked, Emily was responsible for Claire whilst they were here. Emily nodded letting me know it was OK as she bent over and started changing Kieran's diaper.

"I'll just get my keys then" I smiled, getting up off the couch.

I walked over to Edward, who was still holding up the tree, and told him I was taking the girls over to Ellie-Mae's house. I kissed him lightly on the cheek before heading towards the front door.

"Come on then girls!" I shouted up the stairs. A few seconds later the 4 of them came running excitedly down the stairs. "What's that you've got there Ness?" I asked, eyeing the wrapped parcel she had in her hand

"Its Ell's Christmas present" she smiled widely "I got her some new books she was after"

"That's very thoughtful sweetheart" I smiled back at her "what books are they?"

"The House of Night Series"

"But, aren't they about-"

"Yes Mom" she laughed, cutting me off "They are about vampires" I laughed slightly to myself, how ironic,

"Come on then, lets get going!" I smiled, causing all 4 girls to jump up and down with excitement.

I decided to drop by the mall after I dropped the girls off to get Edwards present. We'd always been shopping together, so I hadn't managed to buy it yet. I knew what I wanted to get him, a white gold bracelet with his, mine and Nessie's name on. I had already got him his main gift, and thanks to wolves being around Alice hadn't seen me trace it. We'd set a rule that we were only going to buy each other 1 thing this year, and technically I hadn't broken it. His main gift wasn't something that you could buy, and I was really worried about how he would take it.

I walked through the mall and even though it was packed, I was suddenly grateful to be alone, and away from the chaos at home. I really enjoyed all the company, but sometimes it was just nice to have a bit of alone time. I found the jewellery store pretty easy and, surprisingly, it wasn't actually that busy.

I browsed through the shop until I eventually found what I was looking for. A white gold chain bracelet with a small plaque on the front.

"May I help you?" came a sweet voice from behind the counter,

"Yes, I'd like to buy this please" I said looking up at the source of the voice

"Certainly Miss" she smiled, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out the bracelet I had chosen. "did you wish to have it engraved?" she asked

"Yes, yes I did"

"OK, well my colleague who does the engraving isn't in today, but you can leave it with us and come pick it up at a later date?" she suggested

"Right" I paused "and when would it be ready for me to collect?"

"Would Monday suit you?" she asked, her smile never faltering

"Yes, that would suit me perfectly"

"Alright, then if you would like to walk this way you pick out a writing style and write down what you'd like engraved on it" she said gesturing towards the till. I walked over and she pulled out a laminated sheet of the writing styles for me to pick one. I studied them for a short while,

"I'll have this one please" I pointed towards the fanciest style I could see, it looked almost identical to Edwards own handwriting. I then wrote down what I wanted on it. Our 3 names and I wanted Nessie's date of birth on the back. To me, it was more than just her date of birth, it was also the day Edward and I had become equals.

After I had paid the sales assistant I made my way home smiling to myself. I looked down at my watch that read: 3:19 pm, wow, I'd been out almost 2 hours. I wondered to myself whether the cement had set around the tree yet.

I got home to find Alice chasing Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Seth and Embry out the front door screaming at them. As I walked in the house I saw why, the Christmas tree laid on the floor of the living room, pine needles scattered everywhere.

"What happened?" I asked

"Some of the guys thought it would be amusing to push the tree to see if it had set yet" Rose smiled "Clearly it hadn't"

"Oh dear" I laughed "No wonder Alice was chasing them"

"Oh no, that's not why she's chasing them" Emily laughed

"Then why?" I asked

"They refused to help her pick it up again" She answered, clearly amused.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24: CHRISTMAS (EMMETTS POV)

"Don't you dare Emmett McCarthy Cullen" Rose warned me.

"But why?" I whined "It would be fun"

"Saving you from a pack of 16 wolves is not what I would call fun!" she snapped "and besides, there's a baby asleep up there!"

"But it's gone 6am" I whined.

It was Christmas day and for once we had plenty of company, all I wanted to do was run upstairs and wake them up, why is that such a big deal?

"Because Emmett, you know the wolves don't appreciate being woken up. They can be very volatile" Edward told me, answering my thoughts. Fine, I thought headed towards the stairs, I'll just go wake our little squirt up instead. Edward was in front of me before I had even reached the foot of the stairs. He had a huge grin on his face and was shaking his head,

"Don't even think about it" he laughed

"So who can I wake up?"

"No-one!" answered Alice, Rose, Edward and Carlisle together

"Great" I sighed, stomping back over towards the couch, making as much noise as possible in the hope it would wake someone up. "What fun is it having guests at Christmas if you can't terrorise them?"

"Emmett" Jasper smiled "what is this obsession you have with Christmas? You're worse than Alice in a shoe shop!"

"Oi!" smirked Alice

"I just love Christmas" I shrugged.

The truth was, Christmas had always been a big thing when I was a kid, me and my older brother Derek would go and wake our Mom and Dad up at 6am on the dot and we'd all sit on the bed together opening our presents. Then Mom would go downstairs and prepare the biggest feast imaginable, for just the four of us. Then, in the evening my grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousin would all come over and we'd split off into teams to play charades. I smiled at the memories, and I caught Edward throwing a sympathetic smile my way. Don't worry Eddie boy! I thought This years going to be the best ever! We may not be able to eat, but we could still sit together and open our presents, we could still all play silly games. And then tonight, when everyone else was in bed, we'd go out and have our own type of Christmas feast. The only downside was it was winter, so there'd be no grizzlies about. Man, I really wish this lot would get out of bed. Maybe I could go in the garden and...

"No!" Edward shouted at me

"But-"

"No Emmett" he laughed "The fireworks are for new years eve, they are not tools for waking people up"

"Damn you Edward Cullen" I hissed under my breath. Just then I heard some movement upstairs,

"Finally!" I exclaimed, running to the bottom of the stairs to see who I could terrorise. I saw Jacob emerge from his room, "Merry Christmas Jakey Boy!" I bellowed up to him.

"Morning Em" he grinned "Merry Christmas" Jake was used to my Christmas obsession by now. He'd spent the last few Christmas's living with us. I had come to really like Jacob over the years, he was a good dog, um, I mean bloke. And he really did care about Ness, which made him a good guy in my books.

"Jake, help me out will ya?" I pleaded as he reached the foot of the stairs

"What's up?" he asked, stifling a yawn

"Well" I smiled, wrapping my arm around his shoulder and leading him towards the couch "I think its about time everyone got their asses out of bed, but these miserable lot wont let me!" I gestured towards my family "I mean- it is Christmas after all"

"Sure Emmett, you should go wake them up"

"So you'll help me?" I asked my grin getting wider

"Hell no!" he laughed "Sam would kill me for sure"

"But you just said..." I questioned

"I said you should wake them up" he grinned "I'm playing no part in this" he sighed sitting down on the couch.

"Fine" I spat "I'll just do it myself"

"Emmett ..." pleaded Carlisle

"Hey, you heard him Carlisle, he said I should, and he is the real chief after all!" I smiled, running out the room and up the stairs before anyone could say otherwise.

I consciously decided to leave Paul for last. If anyone would kill me, it would surely be him. But 1st I wanted to wake up the 1 person I wanted to see the most today.

"Yo Ho Ho, Merry Christmas!" I bellowed, walking in to the room. Ness jumped up with a start, and looked at me through bleary eyes,

"Uncle Em..." she whined "You scared me!"

"Time to get up kids!" I grinned. Claire rolled over in the bed next Nessie and sighed, before sitting up, and looking at the presents sat on the end of the bed. Alice had made it tradition ever since Ness was born to leave small present on the end of her bed for her every Christmas eve. This year though, she had gone overboard, she'd left a present for every sleeping guest we had in the house. Julia and Kim also sat up in their bed, wiping their eyes in an attempt to wake themselves up.

"I need all your help!" I declared, sitting down on the end of Nessies bed to tell them my plan. Claire was too distracted by her present however and ripped it open, revealing a princess barbie.

"Is this from Santa?" she asked, Ness looked at me trying to stifle a giggle, she knew it was Alice who left the presents every year.

"Yep!" I lied with a huge grin across my face. Claire was only 8, she was young enough to still believe in Santa right? "Now come on, I really need your help!" I smiled.

The girls were all up for my idea, and they hadn't even taken much persuading.

"Hey, uncle em" Ness called from the window

"Yes squirt?"

"The younger ones are getting up now anyway" she told me, pointing out the window.

"Even better" I laughed.

We all walked out of Nessie's room and while I ran through the house shouting "Merry Christmas" at the top of my lungs, my 4 little demon children, ran into each room separately, jumping on all the beds. Soon the house was filled with people shouting and cursing at me.

"I know this is all your doing!" Sam yelled at me as he ran out of Edward and Bella's room. Pointing his finger in my face,

"Hey! Its Christmas!" I protested, holding my hands in the air. Before turning and running down the stairs at vampire speed.

"Well done Emmett" Edward snapped sarcastically as I ran back into the living room "You have managed to annoy almost all our guests, I hope you're pleased with yourself!

"I am actually" I smiled "they'll get over it, after all it is Christmas, peace and goodwill to all men and suchlike!"

After everyone had calmed down and wished each other a merry Christmas, we all sat around the tree to exchange gifts. I swear, the pile of gifts under the tree was almost as big as the tree itself, well, not literally, but you get my point.

"Bella, Esme!" I called out to the two women, who had been in the kitchen since 3am preparing food for everyone. They hurried into the room and took their seats next to their respective partners.

"So" chimed Alice, bouncing up and down in her seat "who wants to go first?"

"Me!" I shouted, along with about 10 others.

"Since we can't all agree then I guess I'll just pick the first gift I get to" Alice said, bouncing over to the tree. "To Seth, Love Julia" she read aloud, passing the first gift she had found over to Seth. He opened it excitedly and was pleased when he found that Julia had bought him a new shaving kit. Apparently he had broke the last one. Personally, I thought it wasn't that great a gift, but then I figured they have only known each other 3 months.

"To Rachel, Merry Christmas Babe, I Love you, Paul" Alice read out, passing the gift through the crowd to Rachel, who soon pulled out a gold necklace with a diamond drooping from it.

Finally, after about 20 presents had been handed out, it was my turn to receive a gift,

"To Emmett, Love Carlisle and Esme" Alice smiled, handing me the small, neatly wrapped present. I threw a smile towards my parents, and ripped open the paper, inside was a gold signet signet ring,

"Aww thanks guys" I gushed, pulling the ring on my finger.

"To Kieran, Love Mommy and Daddy" Alice read out, passing the large present over to Emily, who was holding a squirming Kieran in her arms.

"What's this Kieran?" Emily cooed, placing him on the floor with it. We all watched as he ripped open the paper and revealed a large toy fire truck. I thought it was pretty cool. Kieran however was having too much fun ripping up the wrapping paper and throwing it in the air.

"I think you wasted your money guys!" I laughed, "you should have just given him a pile of wrapping paper instead!" everyone laughed with me, before turning back to Alice, who was now holding the next gift.

"To Edward, Now and Forever, Your Bella" she read, Edward reached over and took the present from her hand. I looked over at Bella who looked nervous as she watched him unwrap it. As Edward opened it his mouth fell open in shock,

"Bella, where did you get this?"


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25: PRESENTS

I watched anxiously as Edward reached over and took the present from Alice's hand. I shared a nervous glance with Carlisle and turned back to watch as Edward opened his present. As he removed the last piece of wrapping paper, his jaw dropped open. He turned to look at me,

"Bella, where did you get this?" he asked, now staring back at the framed photo.

"Well, with Carlisle's help I managed to track it down" I paused "Do you like it?" Edward looked at me in shock,

"Like it?" he asked "Bella, I love it, its the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me" he smiled "Thank-you" he cried, enveloping me into a hug "Thank-you so much"

"Don't forget to thank Carlisle as well" I reminded him "I wouldn't have been able to find it without him"

"Thank-you Carlisle" Edward said, his voice filled with emotion. Jasper must have picked up on his mood as suddenly I was filled with so much happiness and gratitude, that I felt as if I was going to explode.

"You're more than welcome son" Carlisle nodded, a wide grin across his face, telling me that he too had felt the effects of Edwards emotions "But really, it was all Bellas idea, I just pointed her in the right direction"

I looked at Edward again, who was now sitting in awe, gently stroking the glass framing the photo of his Mom with him as a young boy. It hadn't been easy to find. I had wanted it as our anniversary present, but I hadn't found it in time. The photo itself was very old, it had been taken in 1911, when Edward could have only been 9 or 10.

"What is it?" Ness asked inquisitively, making her way over to look at what Edward was holding in his hands.

"Its me and my Mom" Edward smiled at her "This is the only photo we ever had taken together" he noted. Before looking at back in my direction "I still can't believe you found it"

"So, you're happy then?" I asked "only, I was worried that you might think I was interfering or something?"

"Bella, nothing you do could ever be classed as interfering" he laughed, glancing back at the photo once more.

"OK" chimed Alice, "Can we get back to the presents now?" she asked, reaching over for the next nearest gift

"Actually-" Esme interrupted "Can we put it on hold for 10 minutes, I need to get the birds in the oven"

"Fine" sighed Alice, shrinking back down into a seated position "but be quick please?"

"We'll be as quick as we can Alice" I laughed getting up from my seat and making my out to to the kitchen with Esme,

"I'll help!" Emily called after us, before following us into the kitchen.

After we had managed to get the 2 turkeys, the duck and the 2 chickens in the oven, the 3 of us headed back into the living room, Alice, Nessie and Claire started getting excited at the prospect of opening more presents as soon as they saw us. Some of the wolves had gotten restless and has taken off into the garden to run about. Jake headed out to bring them back in. I took my seat back next to Edward who was still clutching his present and staring at it.

"You really like that don't you?" I asked him, a slight smile spreading across my face, looking at him now it was hard to believe I was so nervous about giving him his gift. He seemed so happy.

"It's the third best thing I've gotten in my life" he smiled

"What are the other 2 then?" I asked

"The first, was you. And the second was Ness" he answered, a huge smile now clear across his face for everyone to see. I couldn't think of anything to say back to that, so I just smiled sweetly and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear,

"Emmett was right"

"About what?"

"This is the best Christmas ever"

Alice had been handing out presents for another hour or more when it came time for my gift from Edward,

"To Bella, my angel, thank-you for being you, love always, Edward" Alice read aloud, she reached over and passed me the small, delicate gift bag, I turned and smiled slightly at Edward before opening the bag. Inside was a delicate gold chain, with a locket hanging from it. I opened it to find a photo of us on our wedding day, and opposite it was the photo Rose had taken of Ness the day she was born.

"Edward, its perfect" I gushed "Thank-you"

"Well, it was either this or a car" he shrugged "but I figured you'd like this better"

"you figured right" I laughed, someone, I suspected one of the wolves, shouted out "are you crazy?" but I chose to ignore them. I loved my gift.

"Next one!" chimed Alice "To Nessie, Merry Christmas, Love your favourite aunt, Ali" she read aloud, throwing the package of clothes at Ness, Alice had bought everyone clothes. She'd even bought each of the wolves a t-shirt with a wolf on the front and 'I bite' written underneath it.

It was gone mid-day when we had all finished receiving our gifts, Emse, Emily and I had taken another break in between to put the potatoes in the second oven that Jasper and Edward had brought in especially for today. I had gotten a tonne of new clothes from Alice, a ring which read 'Mom' from Nessie, a pearl necklace from Rose and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme had bought me a silver watch and Jake, as per tradition, had made me another wooden charm for the bracelet he had given me when I graduated in Forks. I'd also been given a large collection of new books and toiletry set's from the various wolves. Right now I was cuddled up to Edward on the couch, whilst the wolves, humans, and Nessie ate the feast we had prepared for them. Carlisle and Esme were opposite us. As were Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett had decided to make use of the empty bedrooms and had disappeared upstairs for some alone time.

"I love you" I whispered into Edwards chest,

"I love you too Bella" he breathed into my hair "Will you take a walk with me?" he asked sitting up in his seat slightly

"Sure" I answered, puzzled "Where are we going?"

"I have one other gift for you" he smiled

"But we agreed we were only going to get each other 1 gift this year?"

"That didn't stop you though did it?" he teased

"I didn't buy that photo, so it doesn't count" I defended

"that's debatable" he laughed "trust me Bella, you'll like this" he smiled, taking me by the hand and leading me into the garden. When we had first moved here I'd gotten lost in our garden, it was massive, and stretched off into small secluded areas. One of which Edward was leading me towards now. We rounded the slight corner, into the most secluded bit of the garden, and I gasped at what was in front of me. Edward had recreated our meadow in our own back garden.

"I- I'm speechless" I stuttered

"Do you like it?" he asked

"Edward I love it!" I laughed "But when-"

"Its not hard to distract you" he laughed "it only took me about an hour" I moved in and wrapped my arms around Edward.

"Thank-you" I grinned "This is perfect"

We sat together in our own 'mini meadow' for about an hour,

"I think we should go back inside now" I said begrudgingly

"Do you want to?" Edward asked, slightly amused at my lack of enthusiasm

"Not really" I laughed "But it is Christmas, and no doubt Emmett is going to bug us to play some ridiculous game soon!"

"You're probably right" he grinned back at me.

"You're back!" Emmett announced as we walked back through the kitchen door "Now we can play charades! I call dibs on Edward!"

"What did I say" I laughed looking in Edwards direction

"Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without Emmett playing some stupid game" he shrugged.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26: HAPPY NEW YEAR ….. YEAH RIGHT

Today is December 31st. And for some reason, today the fear had set in, in just 5 days time I would be marrying the man I love for the second time. I should be over the moon, but I'm not. Edward thinks I'm just getting cold feet about the wedding. But I'm not. Marrying Edward, again, is the one thing I am sure of. It's the rest of it I'm worried about, the rest being the Volturi. Everyone was certain that it wouldn't lead to a fight. I however, wasn't so sure. We'd never had a meeting with the Volturi where it hadn't ended up in some kind of confrontation. Why should this time be any different? So Alice saw that their reason for coming was to check on Renesmee, that in itself wouldn't be an issue. Anyone could tell she didn't pose a threat, she wasn't even venomous. But Aro wanted the wolves. And I highly suspected that he still wanted some of us as well, he had always wanted Alice and Edward. Their gifts would make a strongly welcomed addition to his guard. And at our last meeting he had also expressed an interest in me. With my ability to shield mental powers, that would protect him from anything but physical attack. And he thinks we'd never go to him as long as our family is still alive. He doesn't believe that, even if they weren't we still wouldn't go. That tells me he lives in hope. Hope that if he can eliminate what he sees as the weaker members of our family, then it would leave us to go and work for him.

"Bella" Jasper called from across the room "if I had a beating heart it would be under attack right now, would you please quit with all this worrying? Everything's going to fine"

"Sorry Jasper" I mumbled "I just can't help it"

"I know, but there's no point in fretting over something that may never happen" he smiled slightly "and besides, there's 8 of us, the wolves, the Denali's and the Amazonian, really the Volturi aren't going to launch an attack where they're so outnumbered. They're not even bringing the full guard with them"

"something just isn't right" I insisted "I can feel it"

"Honestly Bella" Alice interrupted, dancing her way over to where I sat with Edward "You are worrying far too much" she sighed "you're putting a dampener on today" Alice was, of course, arranging another party, what with it being New Years Eve, she'd even gone as far as to order all the wolves and their families out of the house for the day. Nessie had gone with them as Jacob had wanted to treat her. Alice had even tried ordering us out the house. But we'd all refused, well, all except Rose and Emmett, who had gone hunting again. Though I suspected they were actually up to something else. They'd been going 'hunting' almost every day since the wolves had arrived.

"come on, you can help me" Alice insisted, pulling me out of my seat against my will.

At around 5pm, after Alice, Esme and I had set everything up, all the wolves started arriving back in small groups of 4 or 5. Rose and Emmett had gotten home an hour or so earlier.

"Wow!" exclaimed Leah as she walked through the door "Alice really does know how to throw a party doesn't she?" The family's relationship with Leah had grown over the last 6 years, she no longer hated them at least. Edward had told me that she'd really enjoyed our company this Christmas and that it was the best one she'd had since her dad had died. My relationship with Leah though, was another matter. Leah had made it her duty to try and interfere in Charlie and Sue's relationship. She believed that her Mom was being disrespectful to her father in some way by moving on. She had made it very difficult for Charlie and Sue to be together at times. She had out right refused to move out of the Clearwaters' house when Sue had wanted to put it up for auction after moving in with Charlie. And Sue, being the kind woman she was, would never see her daughter on the streets. And despite Charlies best efforts at persuading her, she'd refused to move in with them. Although she had never said anything to me personally about it, I knew through Edward that she blamed me. In her mind, if I hadn't married Edward then they would never have got together.

"Alice" Leah continued "I really love the table decorations"

"Actually Leah, Bella done those" Alice admitted throwing a smile my way, which I tried to return,

"Oh, well, they're all right I suppose" Leah scoffed, turning and walking away from me. I tried not to let my disappointment at her attitude towards me show on my face. But I must have failed because Edward walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, before whispering

"don't let her get the better of you"

"sure" I sighed leaning back into his chest.

The truth was, I could kind of understand why Leah felt the way she did. But at the same time I couldn't understand why she couldn't be happy for her Mom, Seth hadn't had any problems with it. As if on cue Seth came bounding up to me,

"Hey Sis" he greeted teasingly

"Alright Seth?" I laughed

"Mom called, she said that Charlies been trying to get hold of you or something"

"Oh right" I paused, remembering Alice had disconnected the phone line earlier to prevent any distractions "Did she say what it was about?"

"something about your Mom" he shrugged

"Right" I sighed "Thanks Seth"

"No probs Bells!" he grinned, before running off and swiping Julia up into his arms, making her laugh. I smiled as I looked at them. Julia was a lovely girl, so down to earth. Seth could have done much worse than a girl like her.

"I guess I'd better go ring Charlie" I sighed, looking back towards Edward, before unwilling stepping out of his arms and towards the phone.

"Hello?" Charlie answered

"Hey Dad it's me" I greeted him

"Oh Bells hi, I'm glad you called, I've been trying to get hold of you all afternoon"

"Yeah, Seth said, What's up?"

"Well I just thought I'd better warn you, Your Mom called this afternoon, she's planning a surprise visit next week" he paused "Of course, she told me not to tell you, but I thought I should"

"No Dad, Thanks for letting me know. I'll have to ring her and put her off"

"Well, don't say I said anything will you?" he asked warily

"Of course not" I laughed

"So how's things your end?" he asked "I hear you've got half of La Push staying with you?"

"Yeah, something like that" I sighed "Things are OK, a little hectic, but other than that fine, how about you?"

"Yeah great, me and Sue have just got back from a weekend away"

"That's great Dad" I smiled "Well, I really had better go, Alice has turned the house into some kind of disco hall for new years"

"Sure, well have a good one wont you?"

"Yeah you too dad"

"I love you Bells"

"I love you too" I replied, hanging up the phone with a huge sigh.

"What is it?" Edward asked

"Renee's planning a surprise visit" I groaned "I'm going to have to put her off, again"

"Sorry Bella" Edward sighed, wrapping me into his arms once more.

"Its OK" I shrugged "It's just the way things have to be" reaching for the phone once more.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom"

"Oh, Hi Bella!"

"How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, me and Phil are just getting ready to go to a party"

"That's great, well, I was just ringing to wish you a happy new years" I lied

"Aw you too hunny" Renee gushed "Any plans for the the new year?"

"Yeah" I paused, trying to think of an excuse, "me, Edward and Ness are going on holiday Tuesday"

"Oh" she paused "Well, that sounds nice, where are you going?" she asked sounding disappointed

"Rio" I lied again, naming the first place that came into my head.

"Well, you have a nice time won't you?"

"Sure Mom"

"I love you"

"I love you Mom" I sighed again, hanging the phone back up.

"I'm sorry Bella" Edward said again

"You know," I smiled "the only thing you have to be sorry for, is that you keep saying sorry"

"Sorry" he laughed. Leading me away from the phone and towards the party, that was now in full swing.

"Everyone Outside!" Emmett shouted across the room "We're about to start the fireworks"

It was nearly midnight and Emmett, Jasper and Seth had been planning the firework display for weeks. They had spent hundreds, if not thousands on the 'best' fireworks they could find. We all filed outside into the garden to watch, as Emmett Jasper and Seth went down to the far end of the Garden, as close to Esme's rose bushes as they could get without endangering them. Carlisle was busy shouting warnings at them, apparently fireworks could be just as dangerous to Vampires as they could humans. A few minutes later, the countdown started,

"10... 9... 8..." started a few members of the group

"7... 6...5...4..." everyone had joined in by now, "3...2...1..." as we all called 1, the 1st firework exploded into the sky "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone erupted. I looked around and they were all kissing and hugging each other,

"Happy New Year Mrs Cullen" Edward whispered, pulling me up into his arms.

"Happy New Year Mr Cullen" I replied wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips, just as another firework got set off.

I hoped with all I had in me, that this year would be happy, but somehow, I didn't think it was going to have a great start.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27: THEY'RE HERE

"Come on Bella, lets start with your hair!" Alice chimed at me across the room,

"Alice, its 4am, don't you think its a little early to do my hair?"

"Oh, go on Bella, humour her" Tanya insisted, throwing me a fake smile, before looking Edwards way and giving him a genuine one. It was the day of the wedding, in just 8 hours I would be walking back down the aisle to renew my vows to Edward. Tanya, along with the rest of the Denali's and the Amazon's had arrived yesterday. I would have thought Tanya would have gotten over her obsession with Edward by now, but here she was, yet again trying to make my life a misery.

"No!" I insisted, scooting across the couch to sit closer to Edward. He must have picked up on my tension because he securely wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in closer, kissing me gently on the head as he did so.

"Please?" begged Alice, I shot her a look and decided mentally to kill Tanya, just so that Alice would get the hint. She saw it and I heard Edward trying to stifle a slight laugh beside me. "Fine" Alice spat, sitting back in her seat. I heard Carlisle talking to Eleazar about life at the hospital, Esme was in the kitchen with Carmen preparing food for the reception. Alice had wanted to bring in caterers but Esme had insisted she do it herself. Rose and Emmett had gone 'hunting' again, while Kate was trying to interest Kachiri and Senna in the latest fashion lines.

"So Bella" Zafrina addressed from across the room, "What time does Renesmee usually wake up? I'm dying to see how big she's gotten"

"Usually about 7" I smiled, "although I'm sure she'll be up early today, she was looking forward to seeing you again" Zafrina and Renesmee had struck up an unusual friendship when Ness was only a child, we had taken her to see Zafrina a number of times since.

"I am glad, it still amazes me how fast she has grown" Zafrina answered

"We think she's almost reached her limit now, her growth rate has slowed considerably" Edward said beside me "She looks to be about 17 now" he noted, just as Rose and Emmett walked back through the front door.

"Yes" Tanya smirked "and luckily she inherited her fathers good looks, she could have turned out much worse" I heard a low hiss escape Edward's lips, but I was sure I was the only one that had heard it.

"Tanya!" Rosalie snapped "Keep your snide opinions to yourself for once, or I will make you leave. Have I made myself clear?" I threw Rose a grateful smile and she winked at me before sitting on the couch next to me and Edward.

As I had expected, Ness and most of the other women woke up early this morning. Lots of greetings and hugs were exchanged, as well as introductions.

"OK, its 9am, its definitely time to start on your hair now!" Alice chimed.

"Whatever you say Alice" I responded, smiling. Tanya and the rest of the Denali's had relocated to the garden for a short time to allow us to get the house prepared.

"Bella! you look perfect!" Esme gushed, standing in front of the door of Alice's bedroom "If I didn't know any better I'd even say you were blushing"

"That's the make-up!" I quickly defended, remembering how everyone had used to enjoy making me blush.

"I know it is dear" she smiled, making her way over to me. It was now 11.30 and the wedding was half an hour away, Alice had spent well over 2 hours perfecting my hair and make-up before I slipped on my dress once more "Are you nervous?" Esme asked,

"Not for the right reasons" I admitted with a sigh

"Bella, don't worry, they're not even here yet" Esme soothed. She looked as flawless as ever in her gown. Rosalie had done her hair for her and she had done a tremendous job on it. As if hearing my thoughts Rosalie walked into the bedroom, followed swiftly by Alice and Renesmee, the four women all crowded around me, each clutching something in their hands.

"We each have something for you" Esme began, holding out the small box for me take from her. I opened it to find a pair of Gold earrings, shaped into a rose. "Its your something old, they're from my first wedding" she smiled "when I was human"

"Esme, they're beautiful" I admitted "thank-you" Alice held her gift out next,

"Its your something new" she chimed, excitedly. I opened the box to fin a delicate silver chain with the letters B, E and R on it.

"Thank you Alice" I gushed. Reaching out for the box Rosalie was now holding out to me. I opened the box to reveal a small gold bracelet,

"Its your something borrowed" she told me "so I do want it back, Em brought it for me the first time we got married.

"Mom?" Nessie said stepping forward and holding out her box, "This is your something blue" I opened the slim, square box to reveal an antique, blue hair slide.

"Thank-you sweetheart" I told her "Thank you, all of you" I gushed. If I were human I would be crying right about now. I pulled them all into a group hug before Alice leaped back as if she had just been stung,

"Don't wrinkle the dress!" she ordered, taking the slide from my hand and placing it into my hair, that was half up, the rest of it was cascading down my back in loose curls. I fixed each piece of jewellery into place and turned to look in the mirror once more. I really did look beautiful. And suddenly I thought of my Mom. I wished with everything in me that she could have been here today. I really did miss her.

"Is everything OK dear?" Esme asked

"Yes" I tried to smile "I'm just missing my Mom" Esme put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly before ordering Ness to go down stairs and collect our bouquets. As she opened the door I could hear muffled voices downstairs, but I couldn't quite work out what was being said. Then I heard a voice that I recognised. A soft, gentle voice, that hides its owners true intentions for a short while. A voice that sounds like feathers. I looked over towards Alice, she frowned slightly at me before saying,

"Yes, They're here" she sighed,

"Great" I hissed under my breath.

"Don't worry Bella, there's only 5 of them" Alice assured me

"There's only 5 of them in the house" I corrected her "how do we know that others aren't waiting near by?"

"Edward would know" Rosalie stated

"Not if they're not thinking about it" I reminded her

"Bella" Alice scolded "Don't think about. Its almost time to go downstairs" she paused "as soon as Ness..."

"Ness!" I panicked, cutting Alice off mid-sentence "I sent her downstairs, I need to go and get her" I said headed quickly towards the door,

"Oh no you don't" Rosalie laughed, blocking the doorway. "I'll go and check on her"

"There's no need for that" Alice chimed, Just as my daughter attempted to re-enter the room. Rose moved out the way to allow her back in.

"I got the flowers Mom" Nessie smiled. Walking the short distance to hand me my bouquet.

"Thank-you sweetheart" I attempted to smile.

"It's time!" Alice chimed, as Carlisle entered the room. "OK, Ness and Esme go first, followed by me and Rosalie, Bella, you count to 10 and then follow us OK?" I nodded my response as Carlisle reached my side.

"Bella, you look positively radiant" he complimented, as Ness and Esme left the room.

"Thank-you Carlisle" I responded, with as much gratitude as I could muster. So this wasn't some kind of trick. The Volturi really are here, at my wedding. I had 2 questions I needed answering, why? And how did they know? I suspected I wouldn't be getting any answers any time soon.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked, wrapping his arm through mine.

"As I'll ever be" I managed to smile

"Come on then" he smiled at me. Since Charlie couldn't be here today I had asked Carlisle to give me away.

We walked gracefully down the stairs to the sound of my melody being played through the speakers, I gasped slightly as we entered the living room, it looked so different to how it had just 3 short hours ago. All the furniture had been removed, and instead hard backed chairs had been brought in. which had been cleverly placed to form and aisle, at either end of the aisle there was wooden arch, with blue, green and lilac flowers creeping up them. I flinched slightly as I realised the first people I would have to pass would be the Volturi, I could clearly see Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec sat on the back row. I felt Carlisle's arm tighten briefly around my own, letting me know it was alright. And then I saw him. Edward. All other thoughts instantly left my mind at the sight before me.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28: CEREMONY

Edward was stood at the aisle wearing a white suite, he looked like a god, and just as what had happened last time, I lost all sense of everything else around me. Once again, I felt like sprinting up the aisle and throwing myself into his arms and never letting go. Before I really had time to take in everything around me, me and Carlisle had reached the alter. Carlisle reached across and kissed me once on the cheek. I turned to smile briefly at Jasper, who was stood in front of us. Since we were already legally married, we didn't need an official to conduct the service, and Edward had thought it was the perfect way to ensure everyone was involved in the wedding. He had even agreed that Jacob could be his grooms man, so he, along with Emmett who was the best man, was in charge of showing everyone to their seats.

"Welcome Everybody" Jasper greeted "Thank you all for coming today. We are here to celebrate the marriage of Edward and Bella..." he continued, I wasn't really paying too much attention. I was still staring in awe at my husband before me. He looked better than I had ever seen and, for what felt like the 100th time, I felt as if I was seeing him for the first time all over again. There were no words to describe how utterly perfect and flawless he looked. I allowed to completely forget about the Volturi being here, and that there was about 50 people staring at us right now. I was focused completely on Edward.

Before I knew what was happening it was time to exchange vows, Edward threw me a wide smile before reciting his vows to me;

"Bella, since I have found you, I have found a new life." he began "The decision to commit to share that life with you is one I make happily and with full confidence in our love. Secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of all these witnesses my pledge to stay by your side, in joy and in sorrow, through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, to grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live" he finished, his smiling growing wider across his face, Jasper announced that it was now my turn to recite my vows. Unlike Edward, I was unable to recall them word perfect, so I reached over and took the piece of paper Esme was holding out for me.

"Edward," I choked, my voice full of emotion "once again I stand before you, to make my vows to you. Since I met you my life has never been the same, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. You have given me everything I could have ever hoped for and more. You have brought light into my life, and a sparkle to my face" I heard a few light sniggers ripple through the group behind me, ignoring them, I continued "You have given me hope, when I could see none, you given me strength when I felt none and above all you have given me love, when I believed there was none. I promise to love you, honour you, cherish and respect you, I promise to be faithful to you, to share my life with you, and above all, I promise to be your friend, lover and partner, for as long as we both shall live" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a stray tear roll down Renesmee's face as I finished reading my vows.

"Edward, do you take Isabella once again, as your life partner?" Jasper asked. Edward looked me straight into the eyes and smiled

"I do"

"And Bella, do you take Edward once again, as your life partner?" I returned Edwards smile,

"I do"

"May we have the rings?" Jasper asked, gesturing to Emmett. We hadn't gotten new rings. Instead we had opted to have our original one's engraved with today's date. Edward took my ring from the pillow that jasper was now holding,

"Bella, I give you this ring once again, as a symbol of our undying love for each other" he smiled, slipping my ring back onto my finger where it belonged. I took Edward's ring from the pillow and recited his words back to him,

"Edward, I give you this ring once again, as a symbol of our undying love for each other" I slipped the ring back onto his bare finger.

"You may now kiss the bride" Jasper smiled

Edward swept me up into his body and pressed his lips firmly to mine, making me, once again forget that there were other people present. In this moment, there was only me and Edward. Renesmee reached us first, wrapping her arms around us, happy tears now flowing freely down her face.

Everyone filed into the family room next, that had been transformed into a small hall, with the back doors opening out to a heated gazebo. Me and Edward took out seats with Renesmee at my side. Esme and Carlisle were sat next to her while Emmett and Jasper sat next to Edward. Alice, Rosalie and Jacob were further down the line from them. We all talked excitedly while Renesmee, the wolves and their imprints enjoyed the meal Esme had spent hours slaving over. Once they had finished and Emily and Kim had collected the pile of empty plates and returned to their seats, I heard Jacob yell across the crowd,

"Speeches!" I smiled wide at Edward and watched as Emmett rose from his seat to address everyone,

"What can I say about Edward and Bella?" he began, I silently cringed at what Emmett could possibly have thought up for this occasion "Well, Bella you're a lovely woman, and amazing mother, and an even better sister, you deserve a good man. Which is why I am so surprised that you have managed to get her down the aisle twice Edward!" here we go I thought as laughter rippled through our guests "But, no" Emmett continued "in all seriousness, I am really pleased for you both, now that you're married we wont have to put with any more of your sexual tension"

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed, causing Emmett to break out in a huge smile,

"I love you both, Congratulations! I'm going to hand you over now to our dear brother who has a message he would like to read out" Emmett laughed, gesturing for Jasper to rise from his seat. Message? What message? I thought to myself. Trying to maintain the smile on my face.

"Bella" Jasper smiled, "As you know, for reasons beyond our control, there was someone who couldn't make it today. I have a letter from them for you" he paused, unfolding the piece of paper he now had in his hand "Dear Bells" he read "I'm sorry circumstances meant that I couldn't make it today. I really wish I could have seen you on your special day. I know that I haven't always been entirely supportive of your relationship, but even I can see how much of a positive impact Edward has made in your life. I just wanted to wish you both a lifetime of happiness together. I love you Bells. Congratulations. All my love Dad" Jasper finished. Edward reached over the table and took my hand in his. Gripping it securely as a means to provide me with some comfort. Hearing that had only reminded me of the reason Charlie wasn't here today, I couldn't stop myself from looking across the room to see the Volturi sitting together. Before I could see any more I felt Renesmee rise from her seat next to me.

"I have something I wish to read to my parents" she smiled, a lone tear once again rolling down her face,

"We never know  
Or fully realize  
How sweet and kind our parents are,  
How gentle and how wise  
We simply take for granted,  
From day to passing day,  
Each sacrifice they make for us  
In their own loving way.  
But then we grow and finally learn,  
The way that children do,  
How much their love has really meant,  
How thoughtful they've been, too -  
And so this comes with all the thanks  
You both deserve and more.  
For there aren't two dearer parents  
Than the one this poem's for" she finished, looking at me and Edward and allowing a broad smile to grace her face,  
"That was beautiful darling" Edward told her "Thank you" before rising from his seat to address our friends and relatives, "Bella and I would like to thank you all for coming today. It means so much to have such dear friends and family present, As jasper has already pointed out, certain people were unable to come today. Namely Bella's parents, I would like to take a moment to thank them now, for giving me their beautiful daughter, and for being so understanding" he paused, looking down at me and smiling "Bella, you are the light of my life, and there are not enough words to tell you how much I love and adore you" he continued, now looking up to address our guests again "I would like to take this opportunity to thank our fabulous family for arranging such a special day for us, and finally, I would like to recognize Renesmee, you sweetheart, have made our lives and this family complete, thank you for simply being the person you are today" he finished sitting down in his seat. Renesmee was once again wiping tears from her face and when I looked across the room I could see Emily, Julia and Kim were also drying their eyes.

"Its time for the first dance!" Alice squealed from her seat, gesturing for everyone to make their way into the gazebo. Once outside, Edward took me in his arms and span me slowly around the dance floor while everyone watched.  
"I love you Mrs Cullen"  
"I love you too Mr Cullen" I laughed. The song had almost ended when Edward stiffened and stopped dancing instantly. "What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly remembering that the Volturi were here. Edward nodded in the direction of the far corner of the gazebo, before leading me towards it. I could now see Aro talking openly with Tanya,

"Tanya, I must thank you once again for your invitation. Today has been the most interesting of days" Aro said, stroking her face slightly  
"You are welcome Aro" Tanya nodded, stiffening slightly at his touch.  
"You?" I spat at her, making the distance across the room in a split of a second. "You invited them?" I shouted, causing everyone in the room to turn and stare.


	29. Chapter 29

[A/N: This entry isn't as great as I would have liked it to be, so I apologize for that. For younger readers it also contains 1 offensive word, which I felt was necessary to portray Bella's anger]

CHAPTER 29: CONFRONTATIONS

"You?" I spat at her, making the distance across the room in a split of a second. "You invited them?" I shouted, causing everyone in the room to turn and stare.

"Bella" Edward warned, placing his hand firmly on my shoulder in an attempt to hold me back "calm down love"

"calm down?" I shrieked "Calm down? She" I spat pointing my finger directly in Tanya's face "invited them to our wedding, she tried to ruin our day!" I could feel the anger coursing through my body. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down, but it wasn't making any difference to my mood. How could she? She was supposed to be a friend, supposed to be family even?

"Bella my dear" Aro intruded "I can assure you we came here today wishing you no ill will, only to offer you our congratulations. I apologise if we have made you feel other wise"

"Don't give-" I began but I was cut off by Alice's hand clamping shut over my mouth

"I admit" Aro continued, looking down at Renesmee beside me "I was intrigued to see how your daughter has turned out. She appears to be a fine young hybrid"

"She's a wonderful child" Edward stated beside me. I had now managed to shake Alice off my back and was facing Aro once more.

"Bella, Edward..." Tanya began stuttering,

"I'll deal with you later" I hissed, turning my attention back to Aro once more, "why are you really here?" I asked "you know Renesmee doesn't pose any kind of threat,. Do you take pleasure from putting me through hell?"

"Oh, young Bella, as I have told you. I do not come here with any purpose other than to wish you happiness on your big day"

"Still" Edward growled "if it is all the same, we'd rather you leave now. You too Tanya. As you have said, it is our big day. And I wont have my family upset"

"We will leave shortly Edward" Aro sang "but first I was wondering if I may speak with your daughter and friends first?"

"Over. My. Dead. Body" Jacob growled suddenly appearing beside me, Aro tilted his head slightly to the side and stared at Jake, clearly amused by his choice of words,

"Well, as I am sure you are well aware that can be arranged" Aro smiled. I heard a chorus of growls erupt from behind me, followed by some shocked gasps. 6 wolves stepped forward, teeth bared, they moved to stand in a semi-circle between us and the Volutri. For fear of Jane or Alec attacking, I stretched my shield over them and us.

"I see no need for a confrontation" Aro smiled confidently "I merely wish to talk"

"Well we don't wish to talk with you!" Jacob snapped

"So, am I to take it you are one of these shape-shifters?" Aro asked

"Yes" Jake growled back

"May I shake your hand young man?"

"No. I only shake hands with those who are my friends"

"And if I wish to become your friend?" Aro asked, a smile once again gracing his face.

"Never" Jake snarled back, now holding Nessie close to him "I've killed better vampires than you"

"Jacob" Edward warned, placing his free hand firmly on Jakes left shoulder.

"Such a shame" Aro feigned a sigh before snapping "Jane"

A sly smile grew on Jane's face as she concentrated on trying to penetrate my shield, after a mere 3.2 seconds, the smile faded, leaving her looking rather frustrated.

"Ah, Bella, I see you have perfected your shield over the last few years" Aro smiled, I nodded at him,

"And yet I only feel the need to use it in your presence Aro" I hissed

"Indeed child, indeed" Aro smirked once more "I feel we may have over stayed our welcome, we shall leave now" he nodded at the others at the others. "Congratulations once again Bella, and you Edward. I hope we shall meet again soon, and that our meeting then will not be as brief" he smirked, before turning towards Tanya, who was now cowered in the corner, refusing to make eye contact with her family, "Tanya, thank-you again for alerting us to this happy occasion" Aro then turned and walked through the house, following Carlisle to the front door.

I waited until I heard the front door close before I moved again. I turned to look at Edward, who had by now released his grip on Jacob, I nodded in Tanya's direction. He sighed deeply, clearly as disappointed as I was at her betrayal. I was about to say something when Rose stepped forward,

"Allow me" she spat, walking the short distance to Tanya "I think its best you leave now" she hissed, bending down to look her in the face "Unless you want me to make you?" Tanya jumped up from the ground clearly startled,

"Edward … please let me explain..." she begged

"There is nothing to explain Tanya, you put our wedding day in jeopardy because of your petty jealousy. Now I suggest you leave my home. Or I assure you, I will not hold my sister back when she rips your throat out. God only knows she's been waiting almost a hundred years to do it"

"Bella?" Tanya begged, I turned my head away refusing to look at her. "Carlisle?" she was now pleading, as Carlisle walked back out into the otherwise silent gazebo

"Tanya, you have long been a friend to us, we have treated you like family" Carlisle answered her "The fact that you would hurt my family in this way disappoints me. I too, ask that you leave"

The wolves who were still stood in front of us let out a slight growl , Tanya let out a slight scowl at them before turning to her family,

"Lets leave" the sighed "It is obvious we are not welcome here" Eleazar sighed deeply and looked away from her and turned to face Me and Edward,

"Bella, Edward" he began in a calm voice "I can assure you that we had no prior knowledge of this, if you wish for us to leave, we will understand" I looked up slightly at my husband who smiled kindly at Eleazar,

"You and the rest of your family are more than welcome to stay and enjoy the party" he nodded "But Tanya must leave now"

"Then Tanya," Eleazar turned again to face her "will leave, and she will not return"

"Carmen?" Tanya begged "Kate? Garrett?" as she said each members name they too turned away from her. Rejecting her plea's for support. From the looks on their faces they could tell that they too were very disappointed in their sister. Tanya's face dropped and and I could tell she was hurt by her family's rejection.

"We will discuss this tomorrow" Eleazar told her "at home"

Tanya turned and walked slowly towards the back door, but I had finished yet, I still had something I needed to know,

"Tanya?" I called over my shoulder, turning slightly to face her "I know you've never liked me. But I need to know" I sighed "Why? Why would you do this to us?" I demanded, my voice suddenly sounding stronger. Tanya turned to look at me and smiled slightly,

"You don't deserve him" she whispered, causing a few low growls to emerge from the group, as expected Edward was one of them, and I suspected that Rose, Emmett and Jasper were responsible for the others.

"And you think that by trying to ruin our wedding you would somehow win him?" I laughed sarcastically, now walking away from my family and towards Tanya "let me remind you" I prompted "Edward is not a prize to be won in a raffle. He is not a toy" I paused "We love each other in a way that you could only begin to imagine. And I swear to you, the day you try to hurt one of us again, it won't be Rose ripping your throat out. It will be me" Tanya shifted her weight from one foot to the other looking incredibly uncomfortable,

"Are you threatening me Bella?" Tanya scowled suddenly, regaining her usual confident composure

"Threatening you?" I repeated, "No Tanya, I'm promising you. You are an evil, manipulative bitch, who doesn't deserve to find true love. Instead, the most you will be to anyone is notch on their bed post. Because you" I spat pointing my finger at her "are incapable of caring about anyone or anything. Now leave" I ordered. Edward had once again come over and placed his hand on my shoulder to hold me back. I was shaking as we all watched silently as Tanya left the house. Alice had followed her to make sure she left straight away. Once I heard the front door shut once more I turned to Edward and threw myself in his arms, sobbing dryly. I felt hurt. No, hurt didn't cover what I was feeling right now. I felt betrayed, and more. I knew what Tanya had said was right though, I didn't deserve Edward. He did deserve better than me. Edward placed his hands around me and held me tight.

"Bella?" I heard a kind voice call a minute or so later, I turned from Edwards arm's to see Kate in front of me,

"Bella, I just wanted to apologize. We really didn't know anything about this" she sighed "I'm so disappointed in Tanya" she told me sincerely.

"Kate, you don't have to apologize to me" I said shaking my head "I know you have done nothing wrong. But I do apologize to you for how I spoke to your sister, that can't have been easy for you to hear"

"The hardest part was that it was all true" Kate sighed, looking down at the ground.

The party soon returned to almost normal, all the Denali's had individually apologized to us for Tanya's behaviour, and I told them the same as I had told Kate. Alice had got the music going again, and the wolves had phased back into their human forms,

"Bella?" Edward said from his seat beside me "will you excuse me for 10 minutes I have something I need to do"

"What?" I asked, slightly panicked "Is something wrong?"

"No" he laughed "I've just got to go and collect your gift. I won't be long" he promised, kissing me on the top of my head.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30: BEST GIFT

I was sat watching everyone, trying to let happiness return to my body, but I was worried. Edward had said he needed to go out and get something, but that he would be back in under 10 minutes. I was slightly worried that something was wrong. Why else would he leave me on our wedding day?The wolves were now dancing with either their partners, or in small groups. Alice and Jasper were sat behind the DJ booth. Rose and Emmett, along with Esme and Carlisle were dancing in the middle of the gazebo. Renesmee was dancing close up with Jacob, and looked to be really enjoying herself. I was still sat at the table alone when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Would you care to dance Mrs Cullen?" said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and gasped at the person stood there.

"Dad?" I choked, "what are you...?"

"Me and Sue drove up yesterday" he told me, smiling widely "Edward said it may be possible for us to attend part of the reception" he shrugged "and that he'd come and get us when it was clear. We stayed in a hotel nearby" I could see Edward stood behind Charlie, with a smile on his face. I leapt from my chair and threw myself into Charlie's arms,

"I'm so glad you're here" I cried

"Me too Bells, you look … unbelievable" he choked, pulling back slightly to look at me. I could see a few tears in his eyes. "now about that dance?" he smiled

"Of course" I nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead me to the dance floor, I could see Sue at the other side of the gazebo talking to Leah, she smiled at me genuinely and waved.

We reached the floor just as the current song ended, and 'Wonderful tonight' began playing through the speakers.

"good song" Charlie smiled

"Yeah" I agreed "its a great song" I said, swaying to the music with my father.

"I meant because of how beautiful you look Bell's" he grinned at me. I smiled back and tilted my head forward and leaned slightly on his chest. I stayed there until the song ended, swaying softly to the music.

"Thank-you so much Dad" I choked

"I love you Bells" he sighed, running his hand up my cold, bare arm

"I love you Dad, more than you'll ever know"

Next it was my turn to dance with Emmett,

"So, what did you make of my speech?" he grinned at me, dragging me across the dance floor, I flinched slightly at the reminder and then forced myself to smile,

"It was …." I paused, trying to think of a good word, I gave up in the end and told him the truth "embarrassing" I admitted, with a slight laugh

"I bet you're glad your dad wasn't here for that then?"

"Yes" I hissed through my teeth.

"May I cut in?" came Jaspers voice towards the end of the song,

"Sure" smiled Emmett, bending down to kiss me lightly on the cheek, and then turning to go and find Rose again.

"How are you?" Jasper asked, taking my hand

"You should know better than I do" I told him

"Well, that's why I asked" he admitted "I'm getting mixed emotions from you today"

"I'm happier now Charlies here" I told him honestly

"I am glad. Alice said you'd like your surprise"

"You all knew?" I asked. Stopping my feet moving. Jasper nodded and smiled at me, before leading me around the dance floor again.

After what had felt like forever, it was finally time to dance with Edward again, I smiled widely as he stepped towards me, arm outstretched like a proper gentleman,

"Thank-you" I whispered, as he spun me around the room,

"What for?" he asked, still smiling

"Getting Charlie here" I told him

"I know how much he means to you"

"but why didn't you tell me? If I was human I'd have died from shock!"

"Well, luckily for me you're not human" he teased, pulling me closer to him "I wanted to surprise you and besides," he paused again, looking briefly down at the floor "we didn't know if it would be entirely possible"

"Oh" I sighed, realising what he meant "Well, Thank-you" I smiled again "it was the best gift you could have given me today"

We continued dancing together, once again, we didn't feel like 2 separate people, we felt like 1, 1 person, 1 body, 1 soul. The dance floor began filling up again with couples as the song 'you're nobody til somebody loves you' by Michael Buble came on I laid my head on Edwards chest as he crooned along to the song,

"You are nobody, until somebody loves" he sang "you are nobody until somebody cares, now you may be king, you may possess, the world and all its gold, gold will never buy you happiness, when you're growing old, you know the world" he continued, as he swept me slowly around the room,

"is the same, you'll never change it, and just as sure, as the stars shine above, well you are no body, until some body comes and loves you, so find yourself, somebody to love" as I listened to Edwards beautiful singing I looked around the room. The first couple in my sight were Charlie and Sue, they looked so happy together. They were swaying gracefully to the music, and both had wide smiles across their faces. Seeing Charlie happy pleased me, I loved that he had finally moved forward after pining after my Mom for so long. He, more than anyone, deserved happiness. Next I caught sight of Esme and Carlisle, if anyone summed up the perfect couple, it was them. They mirrored each other perfectly. I looked around the room and saw the other couples dancing peacefully too. I allowed myself to forget about at the awful events of today, and relax completely in my husbands arms.

"May I have one more dance with my daughter?" Charlie said, tapping on Edwards shoulder 20 minutes later,

"Of course" Edward nodded, stepping back from me.

"So how have you enjoyed today?" Charlie asked as he twirled me around in his arms,

"Its been..." I paused "almost perfect"

"Almost?" he questioned

"Yeah" I admitted "Apart from a friend betraying us and the the fact that you weren't here for the service"

"I'm sorry about that Bell's"

"Dad, don't you dare apologize" I told him "It was out of your control"

"Do I want to know?" he flinched

"Really Dad, No" I laughed slightly.

When we had just about finished our dance I noticed Carlisle making his way over to us rather gracefully,

"May I?" he asked, his hand outstretched,

"Of course" I nodded, stepping away from Charlie,

"Um" Charlie cleared his throat, "First Carlisle, I just want to thank you for everything you have done for Bella and for standing in for me earlier today"

"Well thank-you Charlie, but I would have gladly stepped aside for you" he nodded taking my hand. Charlie smiled widely before turning and requesting Sue back from her son.

"Bella, I have something I want to ask you" Carlisle smiled as we danced our way across the now almost empty floor,

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering why you stopped yourself from hurting Tanya earlier. I thought for sure I was going to have to break up a fight"

"I thought about you Carlisle" I admitted

"Me?"

"Yes, I know how much you value your friendship with the Denali's" I smiled "I wasn't going to be responsible for jeopardising that"

"Well Thank you Bella" he smiled "But I must admit, I feel Tanya was the only one who jeopardised our friendship today"

"Will you ever see her again?" I asked

"Most likely" he admitted "But I worry our relationship with the Denali's in general has been compromised tonight"

"I am so sorry Carlisle" I sighed looking down at the floor,

"Bella" he said, gently raising my chin up with his hand "You have nothing to apologize for, a better woman wouldn't have been able to control herself the way you did"

"But I caused a problem in your friendship"

"You did no such thing" he insisted "granted I would have rather you hadn't slated Tanya the way you did" he smiled "but given the circumstances I think it was the least she deserved"

"Shall I just pretend I never heard you say that?" I teased, Carlisle paused briefly before looking at me,

"If you would" he nodded, his smile growing wider across his face

"Of course" I laughed. I looked over and saw Rosalie dancing with Jacob, I burst out laughing without even thinking about it,

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, slightly bemused by my outburst,

"Look at them two" I giggled, gesturing in the unlikely couple's direction

"Ah" sighed Carlisle "It makes me so happy to see my children getting along"

"Wait. Children?" I asked confused, surely he wasn't calling Jacob one of his children? It must have been a slip of the tongue,

"Yes Bella, Children. Jacob is as much a part of my family as you are" I hadn't thought about it like that. I had always assumed that Carlisle had just put up with Jacob like the others had. I never dreamt he would have come to see him as his own child.

"Bella" Alice interrupted, me and Edward had been dancing again for another hour or more "Its time for you to get changed. You leave shortly" she told me

"OK Alice" I answered her, without taking my eyes off Edward

"Now" she insisted, laughing.

"Fine" I sighed, unwillingly stepping slowly away from my husband.

"Don't be long" he pouted, kissing me on the lips

"I'll try not to" I smiled back, slightly dazed from his kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

**[A/N: Hey Guys! I just want to say a HUGE thank-you to each and every one of you who have taken the time to follow this story so far. I never for a minute thought that this would become as popular as it has, I have had some truly heart-warming comments from you all. The support is overwhelming and it amazes me each and every time I log in to see how many of you are following this! I started writing this as a mere hobby, something to pass the time, but over the last few weeks it is something I have become passionate about, and I haven't felt this way about anything in a long time. So once again, THANK-YOU, you are all amazing! Not only have you played a part in restoring my faith in people again, but you have given me the courage and strength to carry on writing!]**

CHAPTER 31: ALMOST PERFECT (Edward's POV)

"Throw it Mom!" Renesmee sang, standing amongst the group of women who were now crowded behind my Bella. They were waiting for her to throw her bouquet and were begin to get impatient. Women and their traditions, something I'll never understand, even if I do live until the end of time. Today had been perfect, Bella had looked truly … well there was no words to describe how utterly, heart heartbreakingly beautiful she had looked. If had not been for Tanya and her malicious meddling, then today would have easily topped our first wedding. But Tanya had meddled, and as a result the Volturi were more eager to defeat us now than they had ever been. I had not told Bella this of course, actually I had not told anyone what I had heard. Everyone had been so caught up in the wedding that they hadn't thought to ask. Carlisle had contemplated asking once or twice, before deciding he didn't want to be responsible for ruining our day any more than it already had been.

"Well done sweetheart" Bella cheered, snatching me back from my thoughts. I glimpsed to see Renesmee now clutching the bouquet Bella had just thrown. _'Man, does this mean something?' _Jacob thought, I turned slightly and caught his eye. He must have realised I heard him because he instantly began reciting the alphabet. Seth was nudging him suggestively and laughing, while Jacob tried to keep the sheer joy he was feeling from showing on his face. My mind instantly recalled the conversation between Bella and myself after I told her that Jacob had collected his mothers ring from his late father's house. Bella briefly threw me a worried glance over her shoulder, letting me know that she was thinking the same as me. I pasted a smile back on my face and stepped forward, wrapping my arm around my wife's waist as I did,

"We really must leave now" I said, addressing not only Bella, but the entire room.

"Yeah, sure" Bella agreed, reaching out to pull our daughter close to her. "You be good" she whispered into her hair.

"I will Mom" Ness promised, hugging her back. Nessie turned to me next, "Have a nice time Dad" she smiled, jumping up into my arms,

"We will darling" I assured her, wrapping my arms around her as tight as possible. The longest we had ever been away from Renesmee was 2 nights. I had wanted to bring her with us, but Bella had rightly argued that we deserved this time alone and that she would be perfectly safe at home with the family. Still, I was going to miss her desperately. But we were only going for a week, what could possibly go wrong in a week? Well, in this family, plenty. But I wasn't going to focus on that right now.

"Dad, you can let go now" Nessie giggled into my ear. I smiled widely, holding her for a moment more, before setting her back down on her feet. She danced back over and stood next to Esme and Carlisle while me and Bella said our good-byes to the rest of our family and friends. We quickly began to make our way around the group standing before us.

"Keep an eye on the dog" I whispered jokingly in Rosalie's ear as she stepped forward to bid me farewell.

"Already on it" she winked as she turned to speak with Bella. I smiled briefly to myself, and turned towards two of the only people left to speak with,

"Look after her" Charlie said, extending his hand for me to shake,

"I will protect her with my life" I swore, taking his hand in mine. "and thank you for trusting me today" I nodded. It hadn't been easy for me to get Charlie here today, and it had been even harder to keep it from Bella. Me and Charlie had never had the easiest of relationships, if you could even call it that. He still found it hard to forget the time I had left Bella, and the hurt that I had caused her. But I knew from his thoughts that he was making progress with that, and it had been true what he'd said in his letter. He did see how happy I made her. Charlie nodded at me and stepped back to take Sue's hand,

"Congratulations Edward" Sue smiled at me.

"Thank you Sue" I smiled "and thank you again for coming today"

The last people I had to bid farewell to were my parents, Carlisle and Esme.

"We are so proud of you son" Carlisle began, holding his hand out for me to take. I ignored his gesture and stepped forward wrapping my parents in a cold, and yet somehow warm, embrace.

"I love you both" I told them, stepping away again.

"We love you too dear" Esme smiled proudly, taking Carlisle's hand, the smile remaining a permanent fixture upon her face. It wasn't often that our family exchanged such affections, but this seemed like the right occasion to show them how much I care, and how grateful I am to them both. I gave them a wide smile before beginning to turn away from them. 'Edward?' Carlisle called silently in his mind, gaining my attention once more 'Do we have anything to be worried about?' I allowed my mind to flit back to what Aro had thought earlier today,

'They will pay for this, one day. I don't know how yet, but they will'

"No" I shook my head, turning back to face him "Not now anyway"

"Good" Carlisle nodded, looking relieved "have a wonderful time won't you?"

"Of course" I smiled, turning away and heading back towards my wife who was sharing a heart felt good bye with her father,

"I love you Dad" she smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"You too Bells. Always" he told her "Come visit soon yeah?" he paused "All of you" even without hearing his thoughts I could tell he meant it.

"As soon as we can" Bella promised, turning away to hug Sue "Thanks Sue, and look after him won't you?" she laughed

"Of course. And congratulations, both of you" she added, as I reached Bella's side

"Thanks Sue" my wife smiled.

"Bella love, we really do have to go or we'll never make our flight" I urged, reaching out for her hand, which she willingly took without hesitation. It never failed to shock me how accepting Bella was of my word, right from day one. I cringed slightly at the memory of us together the day she figured out what I was, and how, despite my best efforts to put her off, she had refused to doubt me.

"Bye everyone!" she called, as we headed towards the front door, under a cloud of rice and confetti, which somehow managed to follow us all the way to the car that was waiting outside.

We got into the front seats of our Volvo and waved enthusiastically out the window at our family and friends who were now stood on the front porch to see us off. Once we rounded the corner Bella sat back in her seat and sighed happily,

"Are you alright love?" I asked

"Fine" she smiled "I'm just thinking"

"About?"

"Today" she sighed peacefully, "and how almost perfect it was"

We got to the airport with only 20 minutes to spare before our plane began boarding. We would be flying to Miami before catching our connection to Rio de Janeiro. We were of course going back to Isle Esme, only this time we wouldn't have to be careful, and we wouldn't be interrupted by cleaning staff. I had also thought, considering human memories fade, that Bella might like to experience the Island as an immortal. So she would be able to remember it forever.

"So" Bella began "can I at least guess where we are going?"

"Sure" I smiled, certain that she wouldn't guess correctly, All the family knew where we were going, but I had kept it from Bella, I had wanted her to be pleased when she saw it from her new perspective,

"Well" she grinned "it wouldn't be Isle Esme would it?" I was stunned, I had never thought she would have worked it out. A smile graced her beautiful lips. She hadn't figured it out,

"Who told you?" I asked, letting out an exasperated sigh,

"Ness" she laughed "You should really know better than to tell her things, she doesn't keep any secrets from her Mom"

After a 21 hour journey we finally stepped off the boat and onto the island, I watched as the smile on Bella's face grew wider,

"It's even better than I remembered" she exclaimed, taking in the view.

Just like I had thought.


	32. Chapter 32

**[A/N: Lots of love to my tremendous admin, and now friend, Niki Hopkins, for all the help she has given me with this, and the upcoming chapters.**

**AND I WANT TO SAY ANOTHER HUGE THANK YOU TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU, AS OF 23:40 ON 03/09/2010 THIS STORY WAS PLACED AT NUMBER 98 ON THE "WHATS HOT" LIST HERE ON WATTPAD, THIS HAS MADE ME SO HAPPY!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, KEEP VOTING AND COMMENTING!]**

CHAPTER 32: SUPRISE

"What shall we do this evening?" Edward asked, I was laid across his bare chest in bed. We had spent most our 5 days like this. Sure we had been out, we'd relaxed on the beach, we'd ran through the small forest and seen the wildlife, we'd taken mid-night swims, done a bit of rock climbing. But the best part of this honeymoon was definitely the part that involved staying in bed.

"Can't we just stay right here?" I sighed peacefully, stroking my fingers up and down his chest,

"Bella, we're leaving in the morning" he laughed "don't you want to make the most of the time we have left here?"

"Yes" I admitted "But not in the same way you do" I teased, lifting myself up slightly to press my lips to his. Edward pulled away and let out a sigh,

"Come on" he insisted "there's something we have to do while we're here"

"Let me get dressed at least" I insisted, sitting up in bed,

"If you say so" he shrugged, walking, totally naked, towards the door "but I don't really see the point"

"What?" I laughed awkwardly as he left the room. I jumped out of the bed, quickly wrapping the sheet around my bare body and ran after him. I caught him as he was walking out the front door, "Edward?" I laughed, grabbing his arm slightly "What are you doing?"

"You'll see" he said, leading me by the hand towards the waters edge. "Take a deep breathe" he told me "You wont be breathing for a while" I did as he asked and stepped forward with him into the warm water, as we walked further into the water I could feel it rising further up my body, as it reached my neckline I hesitated slightly but Edward looked at me and nodded. Of course, I knew vampires could breath under water, but it wasn't something I had ever tried. And my natural instinct was to telling me not to, but I trust Edward entirely. I knew he'd never do anything to hurt me. So it was knowing this that I willingly stepped forward, allowing the crystal clear water to rise up and over my head.

We had been walking on the sea bed for about 10 minutes when I started to relax and take in what was going on around me. It was like being in another world, as a human, I had been scuba diving once or twice, but this? This was a totally new experience, I could see each piece of coral clearly, and the beautiful creatures that lived there. It took everything I had in me, not to open my mouth and gasp and the astonishing sites I saw. If it was not for the awkward, uncomfortable feeling I felt from not breathing then I could have easily walked here for hours, marvelling at the thousands of different creatures. Some were so small and delicate that I was sure the human eye would miss them completely.

Overall we spent about an hour walking under the sea, and part of me really didn't want to go back, but the uncomfortable feeling from not breathing was starting to get the better of me. Edward had clearly noticed and was gestured for us to return to dry land. We swam back, we could have run but I didn't want to risk ruining any of the coral.

"Wow" I gasped as we reached the beach once more

"So it was worth it?" Edward asked,

"More than worth it" I breathed "that was out of this world!" Edward chuckled slightly, before tilting his head to the side,

"Do you hear that?" he asked, I didn't hear anything.

"No, what?"

"Nothing" he smiled. "I hear absolutely nothing!" I knew what he was referring to, thanks to my shield Edward's head had been totally clear of any thoughts but his own all week. I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around him tightly,

"Thank-you" I breathed into his chest. We turned and began walking back to beach house once more.

"You're phone's ringing!" Edward called through the bathroom door,

"Who is it?" I asked, pulling my dress over my head,

"Ness" he answered, I could hear the ringtone get slightly louder as he pulled my cell out of the handbag. I looked at the clock, 2:13am. Panicking, I ran out the room and snatched the phone from Edward.

"Ness?" I greeted her

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT HAS HAPPENED!" screamed an excited voice into the phone

"Alice? Where's Ness?"

"She's asleep" she sighed, obviously annoyed that I had taken her off track

"Why are you using her phone then?" I hissed, slightly put out that she had panicked me

"Because Rose smashed mine so I couldn't call you!" she whispered

"Alice, why are you whispering?"

"Because if Rose finds out I'm talking to you she will kill me!"

"What? Why?" I spat "What's going on?"

"well..." she began "me and Rose went hunting earlier and..."

"ALICE!" I heard Rosalie scream at her through the handset

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" they were obviously hiding something from me, and I wanted to know what

"Bella," Rosalie said, she had obviously taken the cell from Alice who was now screaming "nothings wrong, Alice just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut! We have a surprise when you get home that's all" she tried to assure me

"Rose, just tell me what's going on please?" I begged

"Believe me Bella, its better if I don't. But trust me, Ness is OK, we're all OK, nothing is wrong"

"Put Alice back on" I ordered

"Ha! No way!" Rosalie laughed "She'd tell you and then Edward would find out and all hell would break loose before you've even arrived home!"

"Rosalie?"

"No Bella!" she insisted, "Now I'm taking Nessie's phone and I'm going to hide it along with the house phone. Enjoy the rest of you're break and we'll see you in two days!" she finished, hanging up the phone. I turned to look at Edward and he was looking just as confused as me,

"What. Was. That. About" he spat

"You're guess is as good as mine" I shrugged "But they're definitely up to something"

Edward pulled out his phone and dialled a number,

"Who are you ringing?" I asked

"Carlisle"

"There's no point, you heard Rose, she's hidden the phone"

"He'll be at work" he pointed out. Placing the phone to his ear "Yes, Dr Carlisle Cullen please"

we waited for a while until he managed to get through to Carlisle's phone, I could hear the conversation clearly,

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, it's me" Edward responded

"Edward? Is everything OK?" Carlisle asked, clearly worried

"Well, that's what we'd like to know"

"Ah, I take it Alice called you then?"

"Yes" Edward spat "What's happened?"

"Edward, I assure you that this is nothing for you to worry about. Please, just enjoy the rest of your holiday. You'll be home in two days, everything will make sense then"

"Carlisle?"

"Edward, I can't tell you. I promised Rose. Just trust me on this"

"But-"

"Son, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. We've just had another patient brought in" he finished, hanging up the phone.

"Now what?" I asked

"Now we go home" he answered

The journey home, somehow felt even longer than the one to get here, even though we had a quicker connection. Edward was silent most of the way, like me, he hadn't been reassured by Carlisle's words. We hadn't managed to get onto an earlier flight, so we had sat at the airport for 6 hours before hand waiting to board our plane home.

We pulled up outside our the house around 1pm. I felt better now we were back, at least we'd be able to find out what was going on, I stepped out the car and breathed in the usually welcoming scent of home, but something didn't seem right. My throat tingled slightly, it didn't burn like it did when I was around humans, but something definitely wasn't right. Could I smell...?

"Edward?" I asked, looking over at him

"I know. I sense it too"

"Is that?"

"Human? Yes" he nodded "at least you could call it human"


	33. Chapter 33

**[A/N: Another huge thanks to Niki Hopkins, for her help with this entry, she actually wrote part of it. Well done :) **

**Thanks again to everyone for reading and following this story! I appreciate you all!**

**Susan xx] **

CHAPTER 33: HENRY (Rosalie's POV)

"Alice? Exactly when are they going to be back?" I asked, trying to think of ways to protect our thought's so that Edward wouldn't find out what I'd done.

I knew he was going to throw a fit as soon as he found out and I wanted it to be special. I was going to ask Em to take him out for a walk in the woods. Far enough away that he wouldn't be able to hear them. I'd asked Jacob to take Nessie out too. If Edward did over react Ness didn't need to see or hear that. Not when she was so happy with the newest member of our family.

I had instructed everyone to think about something else when they first arrived and that we would then have a family meeting to tell them. I may be taking it a bit far, but I'd even told them all what to think about. Me, I was going to recite Advanced Vehicle Technology by Heinz Heisler. Alice was going to go through every item of her wardrobe in great detail, Jasper was easy, he was going to sing Yellow rose of Texas, I'd asked Esme to replay all the decorating programmes she watches in her head and I had asked Carlisle to recite his favourite medical book. Edward already knew something was going on, but at least he wouldn't be able to read our minds. After years of practice I think we have finally come up with ways to keep our thoughts from Edward.

"They'll be here in 18 minutes Rose, do you honestly think this'll work? He's going to hit the roof." Alice said

"It has to" I sighed, "I won't loose him" I walked over to Emmett and Henry, "Em, I think it's time you two took that walk" I told him. He nodded and kissed me before leaving the room with Henry.

"Now" I began addressing the rest of my family, "Remember what I told you, just act normal, and think about what I told you to OK?"

"It won't work Rose!" Alice sang,

"It will" I insisted "at least for long enough to get them to listen without judging"

"I will go along with this Rose" Carlisle said "but you know as well as I do that Edward isn't going to be happy with this"

"well he doesn't have a choice" I snapped "I put up with Bella when he decided he wanted to date a human, so he can at least have the decency to accept my decision now"

"It's hardly the same" Jasper defended

"No" I snapped again "His decision was worse!"

"That's debatable" he said under his breath. Choosing to ignore his comment I made my way over to the couch. I sat back and looked around the room, taking in everything I had been and brought for Henry. I allowed my mind to wander back two days to when we found him.

*Flashback*

"Em, I need to hunt" I told him, as I walked into our bedroom. He was sprawled out on the bed, writing in his prank book. "More pranks Em, really?"

"Hey" he shrugged, looking up at me "I need to be prepared for when the newly weds get home"

"Fine. Well, I need to hunt. Do you want to come?"

"I don't need to babe. But I will come if you want me to?"

"No. Its fine" I sighed "Alice needs to go anyway"

"You sure?"

"Yep, I'll see you later OK?"

"OK baby" he smiled widely, turning back to his prank book. I turned and walked out of the room, headed back downstairs.

"I told you he wouldn't come" Alice chimed

"Well, I had to ask didn't I?" I smirked "Are we ready then?"

"As ready as we'll ever be" she smiled, dancing over and planting a kiss on Jaspers kips before running out the door.

We'd been hunting for an hour or more and I'd just finished my 2nd Elk when I heard Alice scream, I ran as fast as I could through the trees and found her, she looked to be frozen stiff.

"Alice?" I probed "What's wrong?"

"There's a vampire, about a mile that way" she said, pointing in the direction she was referring to "On a trail. They're about to attack some humans, Come on Rose, we have to go"

"Go where? I'm not helping a bunch of stinking humans!" I tutted

"Trust me, you have to. It'll all make sense" I followed her unwillingly through trees, running as fast as our vampire feet would allow us to.

We were closing in on them, I could smell the blood. Fresh blood. We were too late, it had already killed them. Still, we continued running, Alice was now holding her breath as we made our way closer to scene that awaited us. A few seconds later Alice abruptly stopped right in front of me, before rounding the corner to face the vampire. I, naturally, followed her lead. In front of us was a small vampire, a girl. She looked about 15 at most, her red eyes stared at us, snapping her attention away from her prey for an instant. She was the same size as Alice, give or take an inch, her long brown hair reaching down to her waist.

"Who are you?" she hissed at us, her head tilting to one said inquisitively

"I am Alice Cullen and this is my sister Rosalie" Alice spoke "You must..." Alice continued talking, but I couldn't concentrate on the words coming out of her mouth. Because then I saw him. Henry. Next to him I saw the drained bodies of two others, a male and a female. We were too late to save them. But I would save Henry, I had to.

Without even thinking about what I was doing I jumped forward, landing swiftly behind the vampire, and locking my arms around her neck. Alice, no doubt seeing what I had planned to do before I had even seen it, ran forward and held her tight, as I used all the strength I had in me to rip her head clean off her body.

"Take him and go!" Alice shrieked at me "I'll start the fire and meet you back at home"

Without asking questions I reached over and picked Henry up off the floor, carrying him all the way back home.

"Carlisle!" I screamed as I ran up the driveway, still carrying Henry in my arms, I saw him emerge from the house and stare at me, I was sure he was remembering the last time I came running at him, cradling a human in my arms. Emmett. "Help him!"

*End of Flashback*

"They're here!" Alice shrieked, just in time for me to hear their car pull into the driveway.

"Alice you said 18 minutes!" I scolded

"It's been 18 minutes! You were just off in your own little fantasy world!" Jasper defended, causing me to scowl,

"Right!" I panicked "Remember what I said!" I knew it was too late, Edward would have already heard my thoughts, I was just hoping that he would be too caught up in Bella to look for them. After all, they had just gotten married again. But it was too late, he had heard me,

"ROSALIE!" boomed Edward's voice as he front door flew open with such force that he left a dent in the wall behind him.

"Edward, calm down" soothed Carlisle who had ran to Edwards side, Bella came running in the door next looking worried,

"What's going on?" She asked her voice sounding panicked

"We need to all just sit down and talk" Esme said, trying to ease the panic that Bella was showing,

"She has every right to panic!" Edward shrieked at me, answering my thoughts, while trying to shake Carlisle off his right arm "If she knew what you'd done, I'm pretty sure she'd agree with me"

"Edward..." how could I put into words how much I care for Henry. How much I needed him to be OK with this.

"I don't care!" he hissed "It's too dangerous!"

"Enough!" Bella yelled "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Ask her!" Edward spat in my direction "She's the one who's intent on putting this whole family in danger!"

"Danger? What? How?" Bella stuttered

"Bella, he's completely over reacting" I assured her "No-one's in any danger!"

"Are you sure about that Rose?" Edward asked "What about when the Volturi find out? You think they'll see things your way?"

"I won't let that happen!" I insisted. Edward started a fit on sarcastic laughing,

"Are you that stupid?" he hissed "After what happened at the wedding? You weren't seriously foolish enough to think they'd just let that slide were you?"

"But that's got nothing to do with Henry" I defended

"WHO THE HELL IS HENRY?" Bella screamed.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34: EXPLANATIONS

I looked briefly around the room at my family, none of whom were giving me answers, and something inside of me just snapped,

"WHO THE HELL IS HENRY?" I screamed, causing the shouting to come to an abrupt stop. Everyone knew but me. And why did that name ring a bell in my mind? Rose looked at me and as I said the name a calmness over came her face and she smiled, looking, for once, content.

"He's my son" she said, stunning me completely. The room remained silent for a few more seconds before Edward who was still stood beside me, burst out into fake hysterics,

"You know Rosalie" he choked "that sounds even more ridiculous coming out of your mouth!"

"Edward!" I turned and hissed at him. "Rose, I'm confused..." I began, turning back to face my gleaming sister "what do you mean he's your son?"

"Well, -" she began, before Carlisle cut her off,

"I think we should take this into the family room" he said, gesturing towards the doorway.

"Right" Carlisle began as we all sat around the table "before we begin, I want to hear no raised voices, do I make myself clear?"

"Can I just ask, where is Ness?" I questioned, looking around properly for the first time since we'd arrived home.

"She's out with Jacob dear" Esme smiled "Rosalie didn't think she'd want to hear Edward getting so … upset" she finished, choosing her words carefully

"Lets just get this dealt with" Edward spat, "I want to see my child. You know, the one who biologically belongs to me" he added, glaring at Rosalie,

"Edward, shut up!" I ordered, "Ness belongs to nobody, she is her own person. And unlike you, I actually want to hear what Rosalie's got to say"

"But Bella?" he said, appearing shocked at my tone,

"I don't want to hear it!" I told him "Let the girl talk!" I hissed, "Rose?"

"Well, a few days ago, me and Alice were out hunting" she began "and Alice had a vision of a vampire attacking some humans about a mile away from us. We ran to help and that's when I saw him, Oh Bella," she gushed "he was so tiny and helpless, and the vampire, well she had already killed his parents. I felt this overwhelming need to protect him. So I attacked her and with Alice's help, managed to destroy her" she told me "and, well I couldn't just leave him there!"

"And you didn't think to dump it at the local orphanage?" Edward hissed from beside me

"EDWARD!" I warned "how can you be so heartless?"

"Me?" he exclaimed "How about her? How do you plan on bringing up a human baby Rosalie? Isn't that cruel? Subjecting a child to life where its at risk every minute of every day?"

"Edward Cullen! I am not going to tell you again!" I hissed, turning back to face Rose "you were saying?"

"Well, he looked just like Henry, so I brought him home and-"

"Wait. Sorry Rose, I'm trying really hard to remember over here, but who is Henry?" I asked, still racking my brain for the answer.

"My friend Vera's baby from my human life" she sighed looking at the table. Of course, now I remembered. Vera's baby had been part of the reason Rose had wanted a family of her own so much. And also the reason she had saved Emmett, he had reminded her of the little boy.

"I remember now, sorry Rose." I apologized before hissing "damn human memories" under my breath.

"Well anyway, he's the spit of Henry, so that's what I've called him. You should see him Bella, he's adorable" Rose smiled widely

"This is ridiculous!" Edward spat "Are you going to go out and buy yourself a puppy next?"

"We have got enough dogs around here as it is" Rosalie hissed "and for once I'm not talking about Jacob"

"Well where is he?" I asked, raising my voice above the argument and causing a low growl to emulate from Edward.

"Emmett took him out" Rose admitted "I thought..." she trailed off, glaring intensely at Edward

"You thought I'd WHAT?" he exclaimed, rising from his seat "I know you think I'm heartless, but if you thought for even a second that I'd harm a child then you are loosing your mind!"

"well you're not exactly proving your point by acting like that are you Edward?" Alice chimed from across the table. She had a point.

"Sit down!" I ordered, dragging him by his hand and back into his seat, "Can you at least try to act like a civil human being?" I hissed

"When she's putting us all in danger? No I won't"

"Like you did when you decided to date Bella?" Rosalie spat across the table, causing me to flinch, "sorry Bella" she added when she saw my reaction "but it's true. We all went along with it for him. Why is this so different?"

"Because I love Bella!" Edward argued

"AND I LOVE HENRY, HE IS MY SON. WHY IS IT THAT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THIS FAMILY WHO CAN'T BARE TO SEE ME HAPPY!" She screamed, rising up from the table and running out of the room.

"Well done Edward, nicely handled" Alice chimed, running out of the room after Rosalie. I turned to Edward and gave him a very disapproving look before running after her.

Me and Alice caught up with Rose in the garden, she was sitting in one of the alcoves staring at a photograph on her phone,

"Can I see?" I asked her, holding my hand out to take the phone from her. She willingly passed it to me, a broad smile now back on her face. I looked at the photo and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. It was Emmett holding a tiny baby in his arms, he was grinning from ear to ear. The baby looked so peaceful, he had short dark hair which was beginning to form into curls. He was gorgeous,

"He's adorable" I smiled, handing the phone back to Rosalie

"It's a shame you won't get to see him then isn't it?" she replied, leaving me feeling confused.

"What do you mean?"

"She's leaving" Alice piped up "Her and Emmett are taking Henry and going"

"What?" I almost screeched, Rosalie was shaking her,

"I told Carlisle that if Edward couldn't accept this, then we would go" she sighed "I need him Bella" she continued, her voice full of mixed emotion "He makes me complete, Like I have a reason for existing again. And more importantly, he needs us"

"Tell me about him?" I smiled, sitting down on the grass next to her, desperately trying to change the subject. The thought of Rose and Emmett not being here any more was terrifying, nothing would be the same again.

"He's like nothing you've ever known Bella, He is the cutest baby on earth. I've never felt this much love for someone before, not even for Emmett" she admitted, "We think he's about 3or 4 months old, although we can't know for sure. He seems to be teething at the moment, poor thing is in so much pain" she frowned, her concern evident in her voice. "I wish I could stop him from hurting" she sighed, looking thoughtful "He laughed at me the other day" she said, a wide smile creeping back up onto her face "I was playing with him on the floor, and all of a sudden I heard the sweetest sound ever" she paused, remembering "He gurgled this little giggle, and then it was like he was struggling to breathe, I panicked at first, but then I saw this little gummy smile appear on his face. If I could have just one opportunity in my life to cry that would have been the moment I picked" she grinned, "I love him Bella, and I'm not going to loose him"

Alice picked this heartfelt moment to let out an ear piercing shriek,

"Alice?" I hissed

"Sorry, But Ness is about to get home, and Edward is going to throw the dining room table at any minute!" she screamed running back to the house. I shook my head and turned back to face my other sister, putting my faith in Alice to sort out the mess back in the house.

"You can't leave Rosalie" I told her "This family wouldn't be the same without you"

"But I have to" she sighed "I won't loose Henry. If you had to leave us behind in order to protect Ness you'd do it right?"

"Of course" I admitted "But-"

"Well its the same for me, You're a Mom Bella, you know how strong and quickly a bond can grow, I may not be his natural mother, but I would face a million vampires tomorrow, and willingly let them all rip me apart, piece by piece, if it meant I could keep Henry safe" I flinched at the thought of someone hurting my sister, before letting out a pain-filled sigh. Rose was right, if it was Renesmee we were talking about I would leave without a seconds delay. It was clear to anyone, vampire or human, that she loved that little baby. Who were we to deny her of that?

"Edward will come around" I insisted

"Bella" she laughed sadly "we both know that's never going to happen"

"But -"

"I have to go" she insisted, placing a hand on my arm. If I had to pick a moment when I could cry, this would have easily made the top 5. Me and Rose had never had the easiest of relationships, but since I was changed, everything had been different between us. I was no longer a threat to her, and I had grown to understand where her resentment to me had stemmed from. I loved Rosalie, just as much as I loved Alice. I wasn't going to stand in her way of getting the one thing she's longed for, for so long. I wasn't going to make her unhappy.

"where will you go?" I asked, as she stood up and brushed herself off

"I don't know" she shrugged, straightening herself out. I allowed myself another sigh before getting up off the ground to stand beside her. I knew her mind was made up, now all was left was to say good-bye,

"I'm really going to miss you" I choked,

"I know, We'll miss you too" she nodded,

"I'm so sorry Rose" I blurted out "for Edward, for-"

"Don't you dare" she smiled weakly "I knew this was going to happen" she sighed, walking slowly towards the back of the house.

We walked for a minute before she stopped, I turned to look at her, the pain of what she was about to do showing on her face,

"I can't" she paused "I can't go back in there and face them" she admitted.

"OK" I breathed, biting my bottom lip as I did so.

"Will you...?"

"Of course" I nodded, trying to catch my breath. I was sure that I could feel my heart break slightly. I didn't want to say goodbye to her.

"Thank-you Bella" she cried weakly, pulling me close to her "Thank you for everything" I held her for a moment longer than I should have. When I let go she looked at me with pain filled eyes,

"I guess this is good-bye then" she choked

"I guess so" I nodded "Be careful. And call OK?"

"I'll try" she promised, before turning and walking away from me, and around the side of the house.

I stood in the back garden watching as she left, I waited for the sound of a car engine starting. But it never came. She was gone though, I felt that. She had her husband and her son, what more could she need? I forced myself to walk back towards the house once more, each step feeling heavier than the last. I took a deep breath as I opened the door and walked inside.

Edward was still shouting, now at Jasper. Alice was comforting Esme, who looked to be at breaking point. Carlisle was trying desperately to calm Edward down. And Jacob and Nessie, who, like Alice had said, were now home, were sat on the sofa. Keeping a safe distance from the chaos. Everyone was so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice me come in at first. I stood there for what must have been about a minute, although it felt like a lifetime.

"Bella?" Jasper called running over to me, no doubt picking up on my emotions. Edward wasn't far behind. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I was too disappointed in him right now. I stepped around the two men in front of me and walked towards the only person in the room who would truly understand what I was about to say.

"She's" I choked, not wanting to say the words aloud "She's gone" Esme looked up at me and clapped her hand over her mouth, allowing silent sobs to come out. Behind me I could hear Nessie begin to cry. But I forced myself to keep eye contact with Esme.

If I didn't know better, I would have sworn I saw a lone tear roll down her face.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35: GONE

It had been 3 days since Rosalie and Emmett had left. Their cars still sat in the garage untouched, their bedroom door had remained closed. The family felt incomplete. Sure, there had been times when they had been away from the house for longer than this, but this time, we knew they weren't coming back. I was the only one in the house, other than Carlisle, who was even remotely speaking to Edward. Like me, they too were disappointed that he had been so narrow minded about the situation. But he was husband, and I loved him. That didn't mean that I agreed with him though.

"Nessie, talk to me" Edward pleaded. My daughter looked at him and scowled, before walking past and going to sit on Jacobs lap. Nessie hadn't uttered a word to her father since I'd announced that Rosalie and Emmett had left. She had simply acted is if he wasn't here. Up until yesterday when she took to scowling at him every time he so much as looked at her. Edward had practically begged me to talk to her, but to be honest, I was just as annoyed as she was.

"Mom?" Nessie asked

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you and him get a divorce now?" she asked, glaring at Edward

"Of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Because I want you to!" she huffed, grabbing Jacobs hand and walking out of the room.

"Now that really is too much" Edward hissed at me

"What do you want me do to about it?" I argued

"At least try and talk to her love?"

"No Edward. This is your mess. You deal with it" I spat "What did you expect?"

"Not this" he insisted, throwing his arms up in the air "how many times do I have to apologize?"

"No amount of apologies are going to bring half her family back are they?" I said, getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen

"Now where are you going?" he asked

"To try and get hold of Rose again" I shouted over my shoulder. I don't know why I was bothering, I had rung at least 20 times over the past few days, and she hadn't answered once. Emmett's phone was constantly switched off. They obviously didn't want to talk to us. But still, I had to try.

"Hey, This is Rosalie" chimed the voice-mail "I'm either too busy, or you're too unimportant to talk to. So leave me a message and I'll ring you back. If I can be bothered"

"Hey Rose, it's Bella" I began "I know this is like, the 6th message I've left today, but I need to know you're all OK. Nessie's really cut up about you going. I miss you" I sighed as I hung up the phone, I couldn't help but feel responsible in some way. Maybe I should have tried harder to talk her round. Or demanded Edward apologize or something. Anything but this. Esme was utterly distraught, we hadn't even seen much of her, she was refusing to so much as look at Edward. As it turns out, in the few days he was here Henry had made quite an impact on all of them. Especially Ness, Esme and Alice. I was just sorry that I never got to meet him.

"I'm sorry Bella" came Edwards voice behind me "I miss them too"

"Well you should have thought about that before shouldn't you?" I snapped, walking straight past him,

"I never thought for a second that Rose was being serious" he quipped. I turned quickly to face,

"WHAT?" I screeched, causing him to flinch when he realised he'd said the wrong thing "You knew she was going to leave? And you still acted like a complete arse?"

"Bella, I -"

"You know what Edward" I growled, holding my hand out in front of me to prevent him from getting any close "save it for someone who cares" I stormed past him and headed back into the living room. He walked in moments later and sat opposite me in complete silence, just staring.

"What?" I hissed after a minute or two

"You know Bella, if I didn't know any better I'd say you agree with everyone else in this house"

"I do" I hissed again "Even more so now"

"What's that supposed mean?"

"What it means Edward, is that I am disgusted by how you acted, I'm appalled by what you have done to this family, and quite frankly, I'm ashamed to admit I even love you!" OK, so the last bit might have been a bit harsh, but I was so angry.

"So you do love me?" he asked, looking very sorry for himself

"Of course I love you! You're my husband!" I spat, shaking my head "but I don't agree with you"

"You don't agree with me?"

"No. I don't" I admitted "I can't believe that the Edward I know and love, would willingly let his family leave, without as much as a good bye"

"I didn't think she'd actually go through with it!"

"That's the problem isn't it Edward? You don't think!" I yelled at him, as Carlisle entered the room.

"Let's just all calm down shall we?" Carlisle soothed

"Did you know?" I spat "That he knew rose was going to leave. And he still acted that way" Carlisle looked at me and then dropped his gaze down to the floor,

"I suspected" he frowned "But I didn't like to ask"

"Bella, I still standby everything I said!" Edward defended

"You just said you were sorry!" I hissed

"I am!" he insisted "I'm sorry that they're gone. I'm sorry that you're all hurting! But I'm not sorry for what I said. Rose was putting us all in danger"

"Well if you felt like that" I spat, getting closer in his face "then you should have sat down and discussed it rationally! Not acted like a total lunatic"

I knew why Edward had reacted the way he had and I understood his point. But he should have treated Rose with a little respect and listened to what she had to say. She was right, they had been at risk when me and Edward had gotten together. There was no doubt about that. She hadn't liked the situation, she hadn't agreed with it, but she never made Edward feel so bad that he had to leave behind his family. She'd handled it pretty well all things considered. And I knew with every part of my being that Rosalie loved Henry just as much as we loved Nessie. If I could see that just from hearing her talk about him, then why couldn't Edward see it? He could hear her thoughts after all. I ran out of the room leaving Edward and Carlisle to talk and headed up to the bedroom.

When I reached the landing, a little over a second later I could Renesmee in her bedroom talking with Jacob,

"Mom should just leave him!" she cried

"That's not fair Ness and you know it" Jake replied

"But now they're gone and they are never coming back" she sobbed "I really miss them"

"I miss them too" Jake soothed. Jacob did miss them, he was livid when he found out they'd gone.

"I hate him!" she said, her voice sounding muffled. Hate? I couldn't have that. He'd messed up, but he was still her father.

"Ness?" I called knocking on the door "Can I come in?" I didn't get an answer, "Renesmee?" I called again. I could still hear her sobbing

"Come in Bells" Jacob called. I opened the door and walked into the room to see Ness laying on her bed crying into her pillow. Jake was sat upright next to her rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"Nessie" I sighed, walking over to the bed. Jake got up and walked around to the other side of the bed to allow me some room to get to my crying daughter. When I sat down she automatically crawled over and laid her head in my lap, soaking my top instantly from her tears.

"I want them all home Mom!" he sobbed, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"So do I baby" I soothed, running my hand through her hair.

"I hate him Mom, I really hate him!"

"Renesmee Cullen. I know you are angry right now. But I don't want to hear you ever say that again"

"But I do!" she cried, pulling her head out of my lap to stare at me.

"No. you may hate the way he behaved. But you don't hate him. He's your dad" I said, pausing to try and figure out what to say next "Even though he's messed up, he thought he was doing the right thing at the time" I hated what Edward had done. But I could never hate him, only his actions. And I knew it was the same for Renesmee. She didn't say anything else, just allowed herself to fall back into my lap crying.

After about 20 minutes she had eventually cried herself to sleep. I lifted her gently across and placed her in the centre of the bed. I watched as her chest rose and fell slightly with each breathe.

"What are we going to do Bells?" Jacob asked, he too staring at the sleeping girl between us.

"What can we do?" I shrugged "Even if we found them we couldn't make them come back"

I watched Nessie for a short while longer before deciding to go and see Esme. I walked into Esme and Carlisle's bedroom, a place I hadn't been into too many times. Esme was sat up in bed knitting a small blue baby bonnet.

"Hey Esme" I greeted her as I walked in

"Hello Bella" she tried to smile, but couldn't make herself. She held up the almost finished bonnet in her hand "just in case" she told me with a sigh, I nodded to her, letting her know I understood, "Are Alice and Jasper back from their hunt yet?" she asked, trying to change the subject

"No" I shook my head "I think they're dragging it out as long as possible" I admitted

"Are you OK Bella?" she asked, putting her knitting down in front of her

"No" I scoffed "Ness is in pieces, I can't stop arguing with Edward. I even snapped at Carlisle" I told her.

"I know, nothing feels the same any more does it?" I shook my head and sat down next to her. I watched in silence as she carried on knitting the tiny blue bonnet. Esme had the one thing I needed. Hope.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36: UNEXPECTED

It had been almost a month now since Rosalie and Emmett had left. We had tried to return to normal, we'd even gone back to school. But at home things were still tense, Carlisle had thrown himself into working longer hours, and was barely seen at home. Esme had busied herself by buying a greenhouse and was now attempting to grow all kinds of fruit and vegetables. Alice had taken to shopping more, only alone. I suspected she was spending most of the time trying to look for Rose and Emmett's future, as she didn't come home with as much as she normally would. Jasper had taken to reading more and Nessie was now talking to Edward again, but she wasn't being polite about it. Jacob had surprised me the most though, he had become increasingly withdrawn over the past few weeks, when I'd asked him about he told me that he felt as if he was loosing his family all over again. Me and Edward had reached a healthy understanding, he knew he was wrong, but stuck by his reasons. I was really missing having my brother and sister around and spent most of my time wondering if they were missing us as well. We still hadn't heard anything from either of them, and both cell phones now went straight to voice mail whenever we rang. It didn't stop me trying though, every morning and every evening.

It was time now to wake my daughter up for school, I headed up the stairs towards her bedroom. I took a deep breathe before entering her room, I hated waking her up. But as I breathed in I a familiar feeling returned to my throat. I could smell blood.

"Nessie?" I panicked, flinging the door open and running into her room "Are you OK?" She was sat up in bed, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked at me and began to sob harder before pulling her legs up and clutching them closer to her chest. "What's wrong?" I asked, fear showing in my voice. She pulled back the covers on her bed and I could clearly see blood on the sheets.

"EDWARD!" I yelled at the top of my voice

"No Mom!" Nessie begged, her tears increasing.

"It's OK" I soothed sitting down next to her, as Edward ran into the room.

"What's-" he stuttered, suddenly smelling the blood. "Ness are you hurt?" he asked, looking between her and the blood stained sheets. She didn't answer him and instead looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Ring Carlisle" I told him "and get Alice" Edward nodded and quickly left the room.

"Mom, is this...?" Nessie asked, the poor girl was so confused.

"I'm not sure sweetheart" I told her. A moment later Alice came in the room, followed swiftly by Esme. They took one look at the situation before them and Alice started jumping up and down like a kid in a sweet shop.

"Alice!" I hissed

"Sorry Ness" she smiled, calming down a little "but don't you understand what this means?"

"What?" my daughter asked, becoming more confused by the second

"It means you're all grown up!" Alice chimed

"But I didn't think that I could..." she admitted, her head dropping slightly onto her knees.

Carlisle got home about 20 minutes later and quickly ran upstairs to check Nessie over. Jacob was panicking, nobody had told him what was happening and when he'd tried to come in the bedroom Ness had screamed at him to get out.

"She's definitely menstruating" Carlisle sighed, walking down the stairs to greet the rest of us.

"But she's half immortal!" I exclaimed

"She's also half human Bella" he laughed slightly

"So are you telling me that my little girl is going to live for all eternity having periods?"

"I don't know" Carlisle shrugged "I hadn't expected this"

"Wait. Nessie's having periods?" Jacob exclaimed "So does this mean?"

"Don't even think about it dog!" Edward snarled

"I wasn't!" he defended "I just always assumed..."

"This is so exciting!" Alice chimed, changing the subject completely,

"How is it exciting Alice? I still remember how awkward and horrible it was to have periods, my poor baby" I sighed. I had always thought she'd be saved from going through this experience.

"Yes" Esme agreed "I still remember my first one. Of all the human memories I have, that is one I wish I didn't have to remember"

"Well she's not going to school today!" I said, "I'll stay home and look after her"

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme Bella?" Edward said beside me

"Actually Edward, No I don't!" I spat, turning on my heels and making my way back upstairs.

I heard Alice saying something about running to the store to buy sanitary napkins.

Ness was still huddled up in bed when I got to her room,

"I'm sorry Mom" she sighed,

"Sorry?" I asked "What are you sorry for?"

"For making everyone uncomfortable" she admitted

"Ness, you have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart" I told her reassuringly "unfortunately this is one of those things humans have to go through" I sighed

"my tummy hurts" she told me, running her hand against her stomach.

"it will do darling" I soothed, "lets get you changed and get these covers in the wash. Then we can go and curl up on the sofa and watch a film together OK?"

"What about school?" she asked confused,

"We'll give school a miss today" I smiled warmly.

After we'd got all the bed linen in the wash, we waved the rest of the family off to school. Jacob and Edward were both reluctant to go, but Renesmee had told them they didn't have a choice. Carlisle had gone back to work, and Esme had decided to go and do some grocery shopping so she could make Ness something special for lunch.

"So" I smiled, sinking down into the couch "Which film do you want to watch first?"

"Mamma mia" she grinned. Nessie had become obsessed with it ever since Alice had shown her the film a couple of years ago. They would spend hours singing and dancing along to it, and whenever Ness was feeling down she would always play it. I smiled widely at her and got up from my seat to search for the DVD amongst our huge collection.

We'd been watching for almost an hour when my cell started ringing from the kitchen work top where I'd left it this morning. I walked from the living room, smiling to myself at my daughter who was sat upright singing "Does your Momma know?" loudly to herself. I didn't recognise the number on the cell display,

"Hello?" I asked, wary

"Bella?" came an all too familiar voice

"Rose?" I screamed into the phone, before beginning my stream of unanswered questions "Where are you? Are you OK? I miss you? Are you coming home?"

"Bella, calm down" she laughed slightly "We're all OK. But I need your help"

"Anything" I said without hesitation

"We need the Jeep, and a few clothes" she told me, I could hear Emmett shouting in the background about bringing his prank book and his baseball, "and..." she paused "OK, I know its a lot to ask, but I was wondering if we could borrow some money?"

"Sure. Not a problem" I agreed instantly "how much do you need?"

"Bella, before I tell you, I need you to promise not to tell the others where we are"

"But they miss you Rose. They miss all of you"

"We miss you all too" she sighed after a moment or two "but this is how it has to be"

"OK" I agreed unwillingly "Where do I meet you?"

Rose gave me the details of a restaurant to meet her at, I said I'd be there around 9pm tonight. I couldn't leave Ness and it would take me a while to get there.

"Thank-you Bella" she breathed before hanging up the phone.

I left my cell on the kitchen work top and made my way back into the living room where Ness was still singing along happily, completely oblivious to the conversation I'd just been having.

"OK sweetheart?" I asked

"I'm feeling better now Mom" she smiled

"I'm pleased" I smiled, pulling her in close to me as she continued singing along to the movie.

"Mom?" Nessie asked as I took the DVD out of the player

"Yes sweetheart?"

"If I have periods, does that mean I can have children?" I turned and stared at her, she must have seen the shock in my eyes because she quickly added "I'm not saying now. I was just wondering"

"I don't know" I admitted after taking a moment to collect my thoughts. Could she? Was this what Jacob and Edward were referring to earlier? "Carlisle would be the better one to talk to about that" I told her with a sigh. I hated that I couldn't answer her.

"Would you ask him? It's a bit embarrassing" she blushed

"Sure" I smiled as convincingly as possible "But it wont be tonight, I need to go out later"

"Where are you going?" she asked puzzled

"That was Sue on the phone" I lied "She's in town for a couple of days and wants to meet for a chat"

"Can I come?" she asked, getting excited

"No baby, not this time" I sighed "Sorry"

Now all I had to do was convince everyone else that I was only going to meet Sue, and explain why I needed to take Emmett's Jeep. Great.


	37. Chapter 37

**[A/N: Hey Guys! Wow! The response to this has been amazing! I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this! The next chapter will be up after 20 or more votes! So get voting! lots of love to you all! Susan xx] **

CHAPTER 37: LIES

"I don't see why he gets go with you and I don't?" Edward argued

"Because Sue said she needed to speak with me and Jacob about Charlie" I lied. They had all gotten home from school about an hour ago, and after I had asked Jake to come with me, Edward had began arguing. I hated lying to him. But he was the one who had caused this whole situation, if it hadn't been for him and his pig headedness then Rose and Emmett would still be here.

"What about Charlie?" he asked

"Well I don't know until we get there do I?" I laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't buy it!" he spat "there's something you're not telling me"

"Edward, what is your problem?" I spat "really, you're making something out of nothing!"

"I'm not happy about this" he insisted

"When are you ever happy?" I smiled wryly, turning around and picking my purse up off the counter

"Well at least take the Volvo?" he asked

"I'm quite happy going in the rabbit" I called over my shoulder as I headed towards the door, gesturing for Jacob to follow me.

"Bella, what's going OK?" Jacob asked as I unlocked the Jeep.

"Keep thinking about Sue and Charlie" I hissed, taking a deep breathe "You have to trust me" I told him "Follow me out of town, as soon as we're far away enough I'll pull over and explain everything" I whispered quickly

"fine" he shrugged getting in his car.

I got in and gave him the thumbs up before we started the engines at the same time. I sped out of the garage with Jacob hot on my heels. I braved a glance in the rear-view mirror just in time to see Edward sprinting out on to the porch. He'd obviously heard Jacobs thoughts. Suddenly my front pocket began to feel extremely heavy from the weight of his and Alice's car keys.

"So what's going on Bells?" Jacob called as he stepped out of his car, waving his arms in the air. I'd pulled into a gas station about 3 miles out of town. He had to know before we went any further.

"Rose called" I told him

"What?" he breathed "Are they OK?" I looked at him and shrugged

"She needs me to take some stuff to her" I sighed "But she doesn't want the others to know where they are"

"What? Why?"

"She didn't say" I answered, my face clearly showing the hurt I was feeling

"So if she doesn't want anyone to know why am I here?" he asked

"I needed you with me or Alice would have seen where I was going" I told him

"OK so where are they?" he asked, looking around as if expecting them to be here.

"Its about a 3 hour drive yet" I sighed, looking down at the floor

"Then what are we stood around here for?" he smiled

"Thanks Jacob" I said, trying to return his smile.

I spent the rest of the drive in silence, a couple of times I contemplated putting the radio on, but decided against it. I need to think, I needed to say something that will bring them home. But I didn't know where to begin, I had no idea what I could say to them that would make any difference. I needed them to know how much they were missed and how much we all care. My phone was ringing non-stop the whole journey. The only thing that was keeping me from throwing it out of the window was knowing that it was the only way Rosalie could reach me.

A little over 3 hours later I pulled up outside the restaurant Rose had given me directions to, Jake pulled in beside me. I took a deep breathe and stepped out of the Jeep, after breathing in the familiar smell of it for one last time. I walked around and pulled out the holdall I had safely stowed away in the back earlier in the day and headed towards the entrance to the restaurant, with Jacob following close behind me. The restaurant itself was relatively small and very dimly lit. I could see why Rose had picked this place to meet, they had small individual booths as the seating area, so it would give us some privacy. I looked hopefully around the room but I couldn't see my sister anywhere. I was early though.

"Can I help you?"

"Um- yes" I answered "We'd like a table please" I told the waiter standing in front of me,

"No problem miss. Will it be just them two of you?"

"Actually no, we're meeting someone, but they don't seem to be here yet" The waiter nodded and was about to lead us to a table,

"Bella?"

"Rosalie!" I cried, turning around swiftly to face her, I immediately wrapped my arms around her and held her tight to me. "I miss you" I choked as I pulled away

"I miss you too. Jacob" she added, nodding at him. "Alice?" she asked, immediately understanding why he was here. I looked behind Rosalie expecting to see Emmett but he wasn't there.

"Where's-"

"He's around" she smiled weakly "He'll be in shortly, we wanted to check Edward hadn't followed you first" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the two sets of car keys. "I taught you well" she grinned. I kept staring at my sister, it was only seeing her now that I truly realised how much I had missed her. How much I needed her to come home.

"Shall I show you to your seats miss?" asked the waiter behind me. I saw Jacob nod and we all followed him to our booth.

"Did you bring everything?" Rose asked

"Of course" I nodded, reaching down to pick up the holdall I'd placed at my feet. I gripped it to my chest, not wanting to hand it over. Once I gave it to her, she'd have no reason to stay and talk. She could leave without so much as a passing glance.

"Bella, I'm not going to run" she smiled slightly, sensing my hesitation "I promise" I slightly hesitated once more before handing the bag over to her. I glanced over at Jacob and saw that my pain was reflected on his face, he wasn't enjoying this,

"Rose, please come home" I begged

"Bella, you know we can't do that. It's not our home any more"

"It will always be your home" Jacob defended, causing Rosalie to turn and stare at him open mouthed, "Please" he pleaded "Nothings the same without you"

"He's right" I agreed "Carlisle's thrown himself into work, Esme spends the day moping around the garden, Jasper is hiding in his study because he can't handle the emotions. And Alice," I paused, allowing a brief smile to flicker on my face "well, Alice is shopping. But she's spent hardly any money. And Nessie, she's spent the last few weeks basically locked in her bedroom crying"

"And Edward?" she asked

"Edward misses you. He knows he was in the wrong" I sighed, my face dropping down towards the table

"But he hasn't changed his mind?"

"Rose, he doesn't have a say any more. All we've been doing is arguing, last week Jake and Edward got in such a row that I honestly thought one of them wasn't going to make it out alive." I flinched, glancing once again at my best friend "Esme and Nessie are only just talking to him again. And Alice hasn't uttered a single word to him since the moment you left" Rosalie let out a sigh before trying to change the subject,

"How's Nessie?" she asked, "I miss her the most"

"She's not too great actually Rose" Jacob answered "She's had some what of a shock today"

"What's wrong?" she asked, panic rising in her voice

"She's um-" I paused "she's started her periods today" I told her. Rosalie looked at me, shock growing on her face,

"Are you serious?" she gasped, I nodded before she continued "but I didn't think-"

"No, none of us did" I admitted

"Oh that poor girl" Rosalie cooed. I sighed and looked at her, trying not to focus on Jake,

"She asked me if it means she can have children" I admitted, I felt rather awkward saying this in front of Jacob, but I had a plan.

"Oh" Rosalie exclaimed, looking between me and Jacob. "I suppose it could" she concluded after a moment or two.

"We just don't know" I shrugged "But she could really use her aunt right now" Rosalie stared blankly at me for a few seconds,

"Sorry Bella" was all she said.

We sat in silence for a few moments longer, I wondered how long Emmett would be. I had secretly been hoping to meet Henry today. He was technically my nephew after all.

"How's Henry?" I asked, desperate to break the silence.

"He's great" she gushed, her smile breaking out on her face again at the mention of his name, "He's getting bigger now, and he's got the start of 3 teeth showing"

"Aw, Bless him" Jacob cooed, causing me to stare at him. I'd never imagined Jacob as a man who liked babies, he'd been with Ness all the time when she was little, but that was different. Carlisle had told me about a week or so ago that Everyone had fallen in love with little Henry when he was at home,

"I'd love to meet him" I admitted. Rosalie stared at me a smiled slightly, then I noticed her gaze shift slightly so she was looking behind me, and her smile grew wider.

"Turn around" she grinned.


	38. Chapter 38

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY!

UNFORTUNATELY I HAVE HAD COUNTLESS PROBLEMS WITH THIS WEBSITE- WHICH IS WHY THERE HASN'T BEEN UPDATES. YOU CAN HOWEVER FOLLOW THE STORY OVER ON

.com/user/susansuzimcclean

WE ARE UP TO CHAPTER 55 THERE NOW!

ALSO FOLLOW THIS STORY ON FACEBOOK,

JUST SEARCH FOR STILL DAWN: THE SAGA CONTINUES

THANKYOU SO MUCH!

LOTS OF LOVE,

SUSAN XX


End file.
